Love created on secrets
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: kagome returns to her own time to aid her mother. a contract is struck with a certain demon from her past.. its just sex right?...wrong. (RATED M FOR A REASON!) Beta- ROSEKURAMA4EVER cover photo by amazing SUGAR0o!Complete
1. A stranger in the crowd

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

"I'm losing the shrine."

Kagome sat back against the chair in her mother's kitchen.

She had returned that night from the feudal era hoping to spend some time with her family, but what she wasn't expecting was to walk into an almost boxed up home.

Her mother had lost her job, and her grandfather's medicine was getting more expensive. Her mother could not keep up with the bills and she was behind on the mortgage payments for the shrine.

Kagome felt responsible for all of this.

If she had not been away playing hero, she would have been able to get a job and help. She was now 24 and old enough to understand.

Kagome took her mother's hands as she spoke.

"Mama, I'm going to stay here. I'm going to get a job and help, I promise. We won't lose the shrine."

Misaki watched her daughter for an a moment. Kagome was now a woman and she was ready to return home and help. Kagome nodded as her mother grasped her hands tighter.

"We will get through this, Mama."

Kagome stood in her bedroom. She was currently standing in front of her mirror. She was holding a blue dress. It was a sundress with a white ribbon that tied in the back. It was the dress she had worn to her graduation, well over 5 years ago. Kagome quickly pulled it on.

Kagome had matured quite a bit in the last 5 years, her body no longer that of a young adult. She was now a woman, meaning her chest was practically busting out of the silk sundress.

She had an interview today for a large business corporation in Tokyo.

It was a small job, in the mail room, but it paid well.

Kagome pulled on a small over jacket as she quickly ran a brush through her raven locks.

She had to nail this job. Her family depended on her now.

The rain was now pouring as Kagome ran through the entrance to the large corporation. She was now 10 minutes late for her interview and she was soaked. She quickly sprinted through the large lobby, turning around quickly to find the elevators. It was at this moment that she ran smack dab into someone. She slid on the trail of water that she was leaving and landed straight on her butt, taking the victim of her running down with her.

It happened very fast as she felt the floor against her butt. Then the sound of a phone shattering as it hit the floor hit her ears.

Kagome quickly lifted the broken phone from the floor lifting it up to the now standing man in front of her.

"Clumsy woman. Watch where you are going."

Kagome blushed as she looked up.

"I'm so sorry sir, I'm late for an inter.."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at the stranger's face, who, in return, looked just as shocked.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to her mind.

"Close your mouth, Miko."

Kagome closed her mouth as she looked up into a modern Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru?"


	2. Alert Alert

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume?"

Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru's face to an older man standing a few feet away.

The man had a very obvious comb over. His eyes were staring at her with no mercy as he spoke.

"You are now over 15 minutes late. I'm afraid you are no longer qualified for the job."

Kagome's heart dropped as she struggled to stand, still sliding a bit in the water that dripped from her now almost see through dress.

"Please, I really need this job!"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stood quickly, fixing her hair as she spoke. The older man shaking his bony finger in her face as he again spoke with no emotion.

"Well, maybe you should have been on time. This is a large corporation and we do not have jobs for late, incompetent woman." And with that the man turned and walked back to the large glass elevator.

Kagome could cry. It took her weeks to get this interview. What was she going to tell her mother? And the shrine...

She turned, not even caring that she had just met Sesshomaru 500 years in the future. Said taiyoukai watched the woman in front of him, her face filled with emotion. He almost felt sorry for her.

"Miko." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru. His dark hair just barely sitting on top of his golden eyes. She stood straight up as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I got on the wrong bus and had to run here. I have to say I am a bit surprised to see you here..but with everything going on, it really shouldn't suprise me."

Sesshomaru watched as she continued to ramble on. Obviously there was much on her mind.

He lifted his hand and waved her off. "I have no time for you, Miko." And with that he walked away.

Kagome stood in the bustling lobby alone. She looked down to her bag, lifting her phone from it as she made her way out in the rain to stand by the uncovered bus stop.

Sesshomaru stood at his large window that looked down onto the streets, though he was over 80 stories in the air. With his demon vision, he could clearly make out the miko.

She was standing underneath a large tree as the rain fell around her. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he focused on her voice. She was on the phone.

"No, Mama, I didn't get the job."

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk to the bank and they can give us more..."

"Oh you did."

"Don't worry. I will find a job, Mama. I promise.."

"Yes I'm getting on the last bus now.. Okay. Love you."

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. The last bus had run over and hour ago.

He looked back to Kagome. She had begun slowly walking toward the old town. He looked up to the sky. The storm would only be getting worse.

Sesshomaru turned as a alarm set off on his cracked phone. He looked down being able to read through the shattered glass. The alarm was programed by him and it was a reminder of something. Something that was coming..

Sesshomaru looked at his now clawed hand, the strips on his wrist going red. He immediately called for his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" Sesshomaru turned as he spoke with haste. "I need the address for a Kagome Higurashi. Now!"

The secretary nodded as she quickly went to her computer.

Sesshomaru did not have long, but his meeting the miko just might have been fate..


	3. a deal

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA Kagome shifted in her bed as knocking was heard on her door. She sat up dragging her body from her bed as she rubbed her face, slowly reaching out to the doorknob.

As the door opened, Kagome had to cover her eyes as the light from the hallway poured into her room. Her mother grabbed her and began pulling her down the stairs while she spoke.

"Kagome, there is a man here for you. He says that you came to his business yesterday and applied for a job." Kagome stopped her mother as she looked down into the kitchen, and she could clearly see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was looking at his watch as he looked around the room.

Kagome pulled her mother close as she spoke. "Mama, I want you to go upstairs and wait for me, okay?" Misaki looked up at her daughter. "Why, sweetheart?" Kagome stood in front of her mother as she started pushing her up the stairs. "Just trust me, Mama, and I will explain everything later, okay?" Kagome watched her mother walk up the stairs as she slowly walked down towards the waiting taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome walked down the stairs. She was dress in a pair of sleeping shorts and a pink tank top, her black bra straps showing under the shirt. He watched her look up to him as she stepped forward, pulling her hair up in a ponytail as she spoke.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Actually, first off, how the hell do you know where I live!?" Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled her application out and placed it on the table, her eyes following it. She looked back up as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his phone..Another alert. He looked up to Kagome as he pulled an envelope from the inner pocket of his suit.

"This is the bill for my phone. You did quite the damage."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as she lifted the bill, opening it. "You have got to be kidding me!" She tossed the $800 bill on the table as she stepped up to him. Sesshomaru was a bit brought back at her bravery. "How the hell am I supposed to pay that!?"

She was now poking him in the chest. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as his eyes went red and the markings came though on his skin. He pushed her back a bit. "You forget who you are speaking to miko."

Kagome looked at him. "What are you really here for, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled another envelope from his jacket. This one was thicker. He handed it out to her.

Kagome eyed him before taking the envelope. '"What is this?"

"That, Miko, is a copy of permissions for parking in the top floor and a list of what is acceptable to wear to work, along with a list of your duties."

Kagome looked confused as she opened the envelope and pulled out its contents as she looked at him.

"I don't understand, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm hiring you as my personal secretary. You will be working close with me which means you need to look good. In the envelope you will find a bank card with your name on it. Go and get you a new set of clothes and..." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru touched her hair then lifted her hands.

"Get your hair cut and nails done I don't want an unmanicured woman following me around, the press would have a field day." 'I am 5 seconds away from slapping you, you condescending jerk-ass demon.' Kagome thought.

"I expect to see you tomorrow at 7 sharp understand?"

Kagome was in shock as she just nodded her head. As Sesshomaru walked out of the door, she looked down to the papers in her hand.

She couldn't believe this..

she didn't even notice her mother coming down the stairs.

Misaki looked at the paper on her table her eyes widening as she was the hiring form before. "Kagome, you got the job!" Kagome nodded as she turned, her mother wrapping her in her arms. "KAGOME! Do you know where you are working!?" Kagome shook her head as she sat at the table, going over the papers, her mother continued to ramble about Sesshomaru being the richest man in Japan and that she was so proud of her daughter. Kagome looked down at the platinum card with her name on it.

What had she just gotten herself into?


	4. SAY WHAT!

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome stood in the large lobby once again, but this time, she belonged. She looked down to the paper in her hands. She slowly walked to the large desk in the middle of the room. A blonde woman looked up with a fake smile as she spoke.

"Good morning, welcome to Tashio Incorporate. How may I assist you this wonderful morning?"

Kagome held out the paper. She watched as the woman looked it over.

"Ah. Okay Mrs. Higurashi, you need to go up the large glass elevator to the 60th floor then show this to the secretary there and then you'll be allowed to get on the elevator to the 80th floor. Good luck!"

Kagome smiled as she turned to the glass elevator. She quickly made her way to the doors.

There was a man in uniform who greeted her. he smiled as he asked what floor she needed and became curious when she said the 60th.

Kagome was nervous as she exited the glass elevator. She quickly made her way to the smaller but still quite big desk. She again showed her papers where she was allowed to go up to the 80th floor.

By now Kagome had been on two different elevators. She wondered what was so special that they kept it hidden.

Kagome took a deep breath as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. A large room came into view. There was a large secretary's desk that sat on one side. There was about 30 large chairs spread out. She could smell a cappuccino machine. She slowly walked through the lobby. It didn't take her long to find Sesshomaru's freaking massive office. It was the whole floor.

She smiled to the secretary, who in return, seemed to be quite upset that Kagome was here.

"Hi, I'm here to see Sessho..I mean Mister Tashio."

The secretary looked at Kagome like she was stupid. "Do you have an appointment? "

Kagome shook her head "No ma'am. Today is actually my first day working for him."

The secretary's eyes widened as she stood up. "You have GOT to be kidding me! "

Kagome watched with wide eyes as the secretary had a meltdown. Kagome backed up as the woman came around the desk, holding a stapler. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is your deal lady!?"

The woman started screaming at Kagome.

"You little bitch! Did you have to sleep with him to get this job!? I've been working here for 15 years waiting for this position and you think you're just gonna walk in here and take it from me!?"

Kagome could not believe that this was happening. The woman swung at Kagome with the stapler and out of instinct ,she put a shield up causing the woman to bounce back. Kagome took another step back and hit someone behind her.

Sesshomaru looked down to the miko, her face full of confusion.

He quickly pulled her into his office and shut the door.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the large room.

There was a large desk with two chairs on one side and a large desk chair on the other, but what caught her attention was the massive view of the city. She smiled as she took in the sunrise.

Sesshomaru released her hand as he lifted his phone.

"Yes, this is on the 80th floor. My secretary seems to have forgotten herself. Please have her removed."

Sesshomaru turned back to yell at the miko for being late but the sight before him was amazing.

Kagome was looking out of the large windows. The sun flowing onto her naturally toned skin.

She was dressed in a form fitting black skirt suit with a white undershirt. The skirt hem stopped right above her knee. It fit her every curve, her long legs going on for miles.

She was wearing black high heels with red bottoms. Her hair was pinned back with small strands floating around her face. Sesshomaru could not help himself from wandering. And taking in her scent. It was almost instantly that he felt his cover failing and he looked down at his hands. The claws and currently red stripes came into view. He turned from the woman in front of him and pulled on a pair of gloves to hide his markings. He would have to be quick with this.

"Miko."

Kagome jumped quickly as she turned. Sesshomaru was pointing to one if the chairs before him. She sat quickly as Sesshomaru went to the other side of the desk and sat down, his eyes instantly watching as she crossed her legs. What the hell was wrong with him?

He looked up to the woman on front of him.

He took a breath as he spoke.

"Tell me, Miko, are you attracted to this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her face filled with a blush.

"P-Pardon me...?"

Sesshomaru stood as he walked to where Kagome sat, he leaned against the desk standing just off to the side of her as he spoke again.

"Do you find me attractive...Kagome?"


	5. Mate for hire

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome stood up, practically tripping over her own feet as she backed away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked as he crossed his arms. "It's obvious by the way your heart is beating that you find me attractice, Kagome." Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru looked at her. His dark hair fading to his normal silver, his markings coming through on his skin. He stood, slowly removing the black gloves from his hands as he tossed them behind him on the desk.

"I hired you miko because you know what I look like. You have seen my true form before."

Kagome felt her back hit the door as she watched Sesshomaru walk up to her.

"I..I..." Sesshomaru was now standing in front of her. He reached out with his clawed hand and touched her face. He could feel her shivering.

"I have a proposition for you, Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked as he turned back to his desk, lifting a document from the oak table. He turned to the woman who was still standing by the door. He held the folder out to her.

Kagome watched him cautiously before walking up to the taiyoukai and taking the folder. Sesshomaru watched as she opened the folder, her eyes scanning the document. Her eyes widened as she looked up to Sesshomaru. "Is this what I think it is?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he nodded, watching her emotions.

Kagome's eyes looked back down to the deed in her hands. The deed to her mother's shrine. ..

Sesshomaru had bought it.

Kagome looked up to him as he spoke.

"I will give you the deed to the shrine..on one condition."

Kagome spoke. "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru moved to sit at his desk and Kagome followed. He watched as she sat, before he began to speak again.

"The condition is that you will become my mate."

Kagome looked at him with shock as he continued to speak.

"I will give you two days to make your decision."

Kagome looked down at the deed in her hands then back up to Sesshomaru.

"My mother will get the full right to the shrine. You will not take it away."

Sesshomaru spoke as he watched her. "Once we are mated, I will give it to her as a gift. It will be 100% hers, but the terms of our mating must be met miko or I WILL remove your mother from the property. "

Kagome's eyes widened as she spoke. "What will happen with me?"

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair as he spoke.

"In the public eye, you will be my wife. You will be happy and be in love. You will work here with me, doing what I need done. "

"And what else?" Sesshomaru watched her.

"I am about to go through a heat cycle. This means that I need to take a mate. I will begin to have these random moments where I will need to mate or I will go into a blood rage." Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke.


	6. Decisions and need

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome sat in her room.

She was looking down at the floor as her mind seemed to wonder about Sesshomaru's proposition to her.

The shrine was so important to her family. It was all her mother had left.

All Sesshomaru wanted was for her to be his wife in public and keep his beast in check. Kagome could understand that he would want someone who had seen him is his true form.

But could she really do this?

Sesshomaru said he would begin to have these random moments where he would need to mate. It would be completely random and if he did not mate someone, he would go into a blood rage and he would not be able to control himself.

Kagome stood up, sliding her shoes on as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could do this. Sesshomaru would give the shrine to her mother again, and he promised to take care of her. It was just sex. Right?

The ride to work was quiet. It gave Kagome more time to think about her situation. She looked up as Sesshomaru's large corporation building came into view. She took a deep breath and gathered her strength as the bus stopped.

She slowly made her way into the building, going about her routine of different elevators, before Sesshomaru's office came into view. She took a deep breath as she walked in, completely ignoring the older secretary as she knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

Sesshomaru quickly slid his gloves on as he turned. "Enter. "

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome slowly opened the door looking at him. He watched as she closed the door and walked to his desk. She sat, crossing her legs as she slid a folder to him.

Sesshomaru looked down as he sat pulling his gloves off. Kagome looked at his red markings. It was getting worse.

Sesshomaru looked up as he lifted the document. "What is this?"

Kagome straightened in her seat as she spoke.

"My terms." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he looked over the list. They were not completely unheard of demands but a few stood out to him.

Kagome spoke again.

"I can't help but notice that you are having trouble concealing your true self. From what you told me, I will assume that one of these 'random moments' will be arriving soon."

Sesshomaru smirked as he laid the document down and stood. He turned looking out the window as he spoke.

"I have been trying to conceal it but it is becoming difficult now, and I fear that if I do not take care of it, I will no longer be able to control it."

Kagome nodded as she stood.

"I will accept your offer as long as you keep my terms in view." Kagome could notice his markings coming through on his face.

Sesshomaru stood Straight as he spoke. "That is satisfactory. I will be taking you out tonight. The faster we are in the public eye the better."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned from her. She could see his hold slipping. The tips of his hair going white as his ears pointed. She knew that their relationship was about to change in a dramatic way. She pulled her suit jacket off slowly catching his attention as he turned to face her.

She walked up to him and spoke. "I think we need to take of your problem now before one of your moments." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he listened to her.

"We need to be adults about this, so if we have sex as soon as you notice the symptoms, it will keep you from losing control. Right?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he agreed with her. She was right.

"So why don't we skip work today since you are having a pre moment, and we go take care of it?"

Sesshomaru watched her grab her jacket and bag. He knew that she now understood what was happening to him.

But there was more that she needed to know..

Sesshomaru touched the intercom and had his limousine brought to the front.

Kagome watched as he pulled his gloves on and hid his features. He turned. "I will not be able to conceal them for long so we must go."

Kagome nodded as she followed the taiyoukai into the elevator, her cheeks flushing when she realized that the were going have sex.

Sesshomaru looked forward. As the doors started to open. He quickly took her hand and walked through the lobby. Many people stopping to stare at the couple quickly walking through the lobby. Kagome's eyes landed on the large black limousine. An old man held the door open as Sesshomaru motioned for her to go in first.

She slid in taking in the large inside. She turned listening to Sesshomaru tell the driver where to go.

Sesshomaru slid in, trying not to look down at Kagome's legs that were so close to him. As soon as the driver took off, Sesshomaru pressed a button that moved a black window up sealing them off from the driver's view.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru released his concealment. He removed his gloves as she looked down to his hands. Kagome could see the marks were now blood red. She spoke. "Does it hurt?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her.

He struggled to keep himself as he spoke. "Not pain. Just a need."

Kagome looked down at her hands as she thought. Speaking again. "How far is your home from here?"

Kagome could feel the worry in his voice. "40 minutes. " Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at what happened next.

Kagome slid her hand onto his knee as she looked up to him, her voice was soft but held a hint of fear as she spoke. "Let me help you.."

Sesshomaru did not know what possessed him to kiss her, but he knew that the moment her lips touched his, it would not be long before he was taking her body.

Kagome was suprised when Sesshomaru placed his lips against hers, but the need that flowed into her body was unbearable. If this is what he was feeling she knew she was doing the right thing..

Her body suddenly wanted him to touch her in every place.

It was as if she was reacting on instinct. Sesshomaru growled against her lips as she pressed back against him. Her hands sliding into his hair as their tongues intertwined.

Sesshomaru was taken aback when the miko straddled him. He knew his need had been poured through her, but he had not expected what happened next..


	7. The want

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome had the sudden need to feel him against her, so she straddled him. Even though she was now sitting on his lap, he was still bigger then her. She looked up with lust-filled eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Her body tingled as Sesshomaru slid his clawed hands up her legs, pulling her skirt up as his fingers touched her silk panties. He growled into her lips as she pressed against him. He knew by now that his eyes were red but he didn't care. He was in the moment.

It had been years since he had physically been with anyone, and even though he and this woman used to be enemies, her touch was the sweetest.

Kagome felt as if her body was going to explode if she didn't have him. Every movement they made only sent pleasure into her body. She slid her hands down to the zipper of Sesshomaru's black pants. She could hear him growl against her neck as her fingers slid against the silky skin of his manhood. She was shocked when she felt Sesshomaru's large hand rip her panties from her, and she gasped and pressed against him as his fingers graced her core. Sesshomaru was purring at her scent of want for him. Her core dripping for him.

Kagome tightened her fingers into Sesshomaru's shirt as he slid his fingers inside of her. Her body pulsing around him. Kagome was currently in ecstasy. Sesshomaru knew where to touch her as he began to pump his fingers into her.

His now erect manhood was pressing against her backside. Kagome pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's as he took her with his fingers, her small gasps of pleasure only pushing him further into his moment. He slowly pulled away from the panting miko.

Kagome looked up to him with a lusty smile as she slid her hands into his hair, their lips crashing against each others in a desperate need to mate. Sesshomaru and Kagome both moaned as Kagome slid her hot sex against Sesshomaru's large cock. The sensation that ran through her was amazing. Sesshomaru bucked his hips up, encouraging her to continue to hump his pulsing member. So she did.

Kagome continued to rub him with her sex, her bundle of nerves pulsing with every caress. She could feel herself building, and the way Sesshomaru was now touching her chest, God it would not be long.

Sesshomaru pulled her shirt apart buttons flying everywhere as he took her plump breasts into his large clawed hands.  
Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure as he could feel her body shuddering.

But at that moment, Kagome had had enough of the teasing and slid onto Sesshomaru's cock.

Sesshomaru's body pulsed in pleasure as he gripped Kagome's hips, his claws leaving marks as he pushed her down onto him.

Kagome cried in pleasure as Sesshomaru filled her. His hands were now moving her as he took her lips again.

It was not long before the sensation began to build within her again. Sesshomaru now ripped her bra off as he kissed her everywhere his lips could reach. Kagome began to buck against him.

Sesshomaru bucked back at inhuman speeds as he felt her explode against him. Kagome pressed her body against his, her cries of pleasure hitting him. Sesshomaru gripped her hips tighter as he, too, exploded, filling her with his seed as another orgasm hit her.

Sesshomaru roared in pleasure as he came. Hearing the woman bucking against him cry his name as pleasure racked her body pushed him over the edge. Kagome laid her head against Sesshomaru's chest, breathing heavily as her body came down from her high. She looked up as Sesshomaru's large hands slid up her back.

Sesshomaru watched her look up at him, her eyes half open as she looked up into his face. His markings returned to their normal purple. Sesshomaru touched her lips with his. It was a gentle kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away as the car stopped. He spoke.

"You are home, Miko."


	8. A night out

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome walked out of the elaborate shower and grabbed a towel from the rack.

She leaned over, wrapping her hair up as she gently grabbed another of the black towels, wrapping it around her slim figure as she walked into the guest room Sesshomaru had brought her to.

She walked to the bed, looking at the dress bag that laid there.

She quickly opened it, a red dress coming into view. She lifted the dress. Placing it on the bed, she looked at the note that was attached to the coat-hanger.

Slowly opening it as she sat next to the bed.

'Dress in all of the bag's contents. I will be ready at 8 sharp.'

-Sesshomaru.

Kagome tossed the note behind her as she pulled out the rest of the clothes, a pair of shoes and a small necklace box.

She turned, letting the towel go as she began to dry her wet skin.

Sesshomaru stood in his bedroom. He was currently buttoning his black shirt. He looked down at his watch. 7:50. He hoped the miko would be ready. He had made it so that the press were leaked the info about him being there tonight.

Sesshomaru looked at the markings on his wrist.

"Dammit!"

Sesshomaru looked up to himself in the mirror. His markings were now a light pink color..

"This is ridiculous."

Sesshomaru turned, grabbing his jacket on as he headed to the door.

He knew as he stayed focused he would be fine. He took a breath as he concealed his markings and made his hair go dark.

"Focus, Sesshomaru. Focu.."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as Kagome came into his view. She was standing in the entrance to the home. She was looking up at a painting. She turned as he caught her eye. She smiled. Sesshomaru could feel the change on his markings.

His body was craving hers.

He looked her over slowly.

Kagome was dressed in a tight red cocktail dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart top. Her breast were pushed up. The dress hugged her waist so tightly Sesshomaru could almost see the strap of the thong she was wearing. He continued to look down her long legs to the red shoes she wore. Her hair was pinned back but hung down her shoulders.

She held a red clutch in her hands. He had to look away now or he would take her right there and then.

Kagome smiled as she looked up the stair case. She blushed at the way Sesshomaru was eyeing her. She looked down as he began to walk down the stairs.

Sesshomaru circled her. She looked up.

"Do you not like it? I mean you picked it out."

Sesshomaru smirked as he circled her one more time before he spoke.

"I guess you look good enough."

Kagome watched him as he slid his gloves on, she stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru, why are you wearing gloves?"

Sesshomaru turned as he pulled the last one on.

"I don't like being touched."

Kagome nodded her head as she looked away.

Sesshomaru spoke as he opened the door.

"You will have to act like we have been doing this for a while. I will lead just don't screw this up, understand?"

Kagome stared at him as he turned to her. She passed him walking down to the black Lamborghini he had parked outside.

"Open the door."

Sesshomaru looked at her as he hit the button. Kagome watched as the butterfly doors slid open and she slid in not looking up as he pulled the door down.

Kagome looked forward as Sesshomaru sat down and revved the car up. She pulled her seat belt on as he took off.

She knew that tonight was going to be interesting...

If only she knew how interesting it was going to be..


	9. Dance with me

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome stayed quiet for the entire ride into the city. She looked at the horizon as the large city came into view. The sky was dark and the stars were out. She looked at the sky, thinking of her mother. What would her mother think of what she was doing, she would be ashamed. She would tell her that the shrine was not worth selling her body for.

Was it technically selling her body if it was going to be with the person you were going to marry?

Kagome sat back against the leather seats of the Lamborghini, looking down to her painted fingernails and the clutch she held. She knew that it would not be easy at first. He was Sesshomaru, and the only reason she was able to have sex with him so easily was because something poured into her senses when he touched her.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, he had also been silent during the ride. "I have a question to ask you, Sesshomaru." She spoke quietly but he didn't respond. He just nodded his head. "In the limousine...that feeling.." Kagome blushed as she remembered how it made her feel. She looked up to him. "What the hell was that?"

Sesshomaru turned onto a large bridge as he began to speak. He did not show any emotion.

"When my kind mate, we share our feelings. It is like a telepathic link that is pushed into each others bodies. Since you are not a taiyoukai like me, you are not able to give it back, only receive. Therefore you experience it as I do. My body is producing extremely high levels of the arousal hormone, and when I get into one of these 'moments,' I guess you could say it is at its highest peak. So when i touched you, it flowed into your body. What you felt was only a small portion of what I felt."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized how strong her desires were for him in the moment he had kissed her. If that was only a small portion of what he was feeling, she could only imagine how badly he needed her help. Kagome nodded her head as she looked forward. She spoke once again. "Where exactly are we going tonight?"

Sesshomaru stopped the Lamborghini at a light as he turned to her. "We are heading to Tokyo. There's a club called the Oasis there. It is run by a couple of friends of mine." Sesshomaru looked at her as he spoke. "The press will be there, so I expect you to act accordingly."

Kagome looked up to him with a confused face. "I have tipped them off that I'll be there tonight with a woman. It will be the first time that I have done this." Kagome looked at him and nodded. "How do you want me to act then?" Sesshomaru slowed the Lamborghini down as he came to stop in front of the stoplight. He turned to look at her, not being able to resist licking his lips as he looked down at her.

"I expect you to act as if we've been doing this for a long time. When I kiss you, I want you to kiss me back as if there is actually passion between us. What I touch you, I expect you to move with me not against me understand?" Kagome nodded and she looked at the large city that came into view. Tokyo was lit up with the hundreds of people running across the street pointing at the Lamborghini that passed by, but it was not long before they pulled up in front of the Oasis club, and that is when the flashing started.

Sesshomaru got out of the car as he turned, opening the door for her, reaching his hand out to her. She looked up and smiled as he gently lifted her up from the car. The press were having a field day. Hundreds of pictures being taken of the first woman to come out the billionaire's vehicle for the first time. Sesshomaru reached around, placing his hand on her waist as he gently walked her into the club. Hundreds and hundreds of press were screaming her name, a few screaming questions at her. Kagome felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to him. "Do not look at them. Just smile and look forward." Kagome nodded again as she smiled. The comments coming from the press were becoming even more derogatory now. Sesshomaru walked her up the stairs. The large doors were quickly opened by the large bouncer. He winked at kagpme as they passed him.

A woman dressed in a smaller dress then Kagome's came running up to them. "Good evening, Mr. Taisho! Mr. Lioes has prepared your usual spot." The woman handed Sesshomaru a card as she smiled. "He has also said for you to have your fill tonight and that it's on the house." Sesshomar nodded as he gently pulled Kagome with him as he followed the woman up the large glass staircase, even more people now stopping to take pictures of the wealthy playboy walking up the stairs. The top floor was pretty much empty except for a few other VIP's who were not dancing but sitting and drinking. Kagome sat as Sesshomaru motioned for her to. She crossed her long legs placing the red clutch next to her before Sesshomaru could sit.

The waitress returned with a tall glass of red wine and placed it down in front of Sesshomaru. "Your usual, Mr. Taisho, and what may I get the pretty lady?" Kagome smiled as she looked up. "I think I will have a Chardonnay, please." The woman smiled as she nodded, walking away. Kagome looked behind her to the dance floor, a smile on her face as she watched the people below her dance.

She looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled as he looked down at his phone. "Get comfortable. We are to going to be here for at least 4 hours." Kagome frowned as she spoke. "Don't you want to dance?" Sesshomaru looked up as he raised his eyebrow at her. "I do not dance and neither do you."

Kagome scooted closer to him. "How do you know I don't dance?" Sesshomaru looked at her as he spoke. "I'm saying that you will not dance." Kagome's frown grew as she stood, Sesshomaru having to look away to keep from lusting over her body once again. She smiled at him as she bent down, giving him a full view of her breasts. "I am going to dance. I'm not going to sit here for 4 hours and watch other people have fun." She stood, lifting his drink up and taking a sip of the red wine. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her to sit next to him as he looked at her, his eyes slightly darkening as he spoke. "Miko, you will sit here and do as you are told!" Kagome smiled as she put her hand on Sesshomaru's knee as the waitress sat her drink down. Kagome leaned over as he looked at her, She whispered in his ear, "Term Number Four, you don't fucking tell me what to do." With that, Kagome stood and slowly walked down the steps.

Sesshomaru watched her the entire time as she made it down to the dance floor.

Kagome was not dancing with anybody at first, she could see him staring down at her. If he wanted to watch her, she'd give him a show. She was not going to be told what to do by someone who needed her help. Kagome smiled and looked up at a young man who was eyeing her. She smiled as she raised her hand up and began dancing, moving her body with the music.

The young man quickly made his way to her.

It was only a few minutes before the couple began dancing together that the young man had his hands on her hips as they moved to the music.

Kagome slid her hand onto the man's neck as she turned, pressing against him as she danced.

She smiled as the man's hands slid onto her waist as he began to move his hands lower.


	10. Blood like wine

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes as he looked down to Kagome. She was purposely trying to make him angry by moving against the human male, but what he was particularly staring at was the male's hands rolling down her body as she moved.

Sesshomaru looked down as he slid his gloves from his hands. His marks were now almost a red color as he took a breath. As he opened his eyes he saw the male slide his hands down to Kagome's butt, and he had had enough. She now belonged to him and he had to make her know that, terms or not, no man would touch her but him.

Kagome was enjoying herself. She knew she was teasing Sesshomaru, but she didn't expect him to be furious. That was, until he shot up in front of her with a death glare towards the young boy who quickly walked away. Sesshomaru turned back to her. He opened his mouth to start yelling but was taken aback when she slid her hands into his hair and pulled him down to her lips. The kiss was hard. It was full of want. Kagome smiled as she pressed her body against his. "Loosen up and enjoy yourself. You don't want to have another moment."

She continued to kiss him, her fingers rolling into his hair as she felt his hands slide onto her hips. She pulled away, looking up into his eyes as she smiled. "Dance with me." Sesshomaru looked down at her as she turned, rolling her hips against him. Kagome giggled as she felt him move with her.

Sesshomaru had danced before. He didn't like it, but the way she was moving against him was doing more to him than what he meant to have happen tonight. Before long, Kagome could feel him tighten his grip on her as the music picked up. She turned to face him, her hands were wrapped around his neck as they danced. This time, Sesshomaru slid his hands around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. It was not long before the cameras were flashing on the couple who were embraced in a hot kiss and the press were quickly escorted out.

Kagome smiled as she felt his hands move lower. She opened her eyes and they went wide as his red ones were staring back at her. Her hands quickly went to his face as she spoke. "Your eyes! Look down!"

Sesshomaru released her as he quickly took in the red stripes over his wrists. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes as he took her hand pulling her to the back exit. This was the moment that he was talking about, the moment of not being able to control himself. Kagome looked at him with worry as they made it to the back ally. She looked for the way to his car. She turned as Sesshomaru spoke her name, his voice overlapped with his demon's.

She turned as he reached out to her. Taking her lips against his own as he spoke in between kissing her and removing his jacket. "I need you now. Quickly." Kagome looked around her, then she looked at him again. "In the ally..?" Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru lifted her against the wall, pulling her dress down so he could touch her breast. Kagome gasped as she pushed back against him. "Just...wait. Wait." Sesshomaru ignored her as he continued to assault her breast. Sesshomaru sliding his hands lower to lift her legs around his waist. She began to groan as she felt him grind against her and then she quickly found herself being stripped.

Her dress had been torn, her underwear missing and she had lost one shoe as he pressed her up against the wall again. This time she was hit with a need that was unbearable, she literally almost came right then and there. Her body arching as he began to take her with inhuman speeds not caring whether or not he hurt her. Her body was being pushed against the wall with great force.

Sesshomaru was not in control of his body now. It was in need of mating and that was all that mattered. The feeling that was racking her body was almost unbearable now. She was holding on to his shoulders as he took her violently. She knew that her body would be bruised from the rough sex that he was giving her. She watched his eyes look at her as he took her lips again continuing to push into her again even harder.

Kagome could feel her end coming closer and closer with every move he made until she arched up, crying his name out as she arched back and exploded against him. Sesshomaru roared out as he too came with her, his seed filling her as he continued to take her.

The couple stayed like that for a moment before Sesshomaru released her down to her feet. Kagome was extremely lightheaded, something was wrong with her. It was just too much at one moment. Sesshomaru stood fixing her pants as he handed her his jacket to cover with. When she did not take it, he turned to her.

Kagome looked up to him as she began to have trouble breathing. Sesshomaru stepped forward as he watched her start to cough. "Kagome..?" he watched as she pulled her hand from her mouth, blood staining her hand as a sudden pain wracked her body.

Sesshomaru took her into his arms as her body began to convulse. He kneeled down, holding her as she began to have a seizure in his arms.

Sesshomaru laid her down as she stopped convalescing.

As he did this, he noticed something that caused him great distress. Sesshomaru lifted her limp body into his strong arms and took off at an inhuman speed.

He looked down at her pale body, the veins from her chest turning black.

She had been poisoned.


	11. Dragons Blood

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mizuki ran into the hospital. panic flowing off of her. She had been called by a man she had never met. He had told her that her daughter was poisoned and in the E.R.

Sesshomaru looked up as a woman came through the doors, her eyes red with tears as she ran to the front desk. Sesshomaru was told to wait in the lobby while they tried to assess what was happening to Kagome. He stood hearing Kagome's name.

"My daughter was brought here! Please where is my baby!?"

"Mrs. Hiragashi."

Mizuki turned as Sesshomaru walked to her. She wiped her face as she spoke.

"I..I know who you are. You are that billionaire that my Kagome has been working for. What happened!? Where is she!?"

Sesshomaru could feel the fear flowing from her as he spoke.

"I had taken her out for drinks, and she took a sip from my glass of wine. Someone must have laced it."

Sesshomaru caught the woman before him as she began to cry hysterically in his arms.

"My..baby..!" Sesshomaru looked up as his name was called. He looked down to Kagome's mother as he spoke.

"Come. Let us go see her."

Mizuki nodded as she held Sesshomaru as they walked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome's body came into view. Her mother leaving his side as she ran to her child in the bed.

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru's heart was aching as he looked at her.

Kagome laid motionless in the large hospital bed. Several IV's were attached to her arm. One was filtering her blood. She had breathing tubes taped to her face, her eyes closed. Sesshomaru could see the black veins running down her arm. He looked to her mother, who had lifted Kagome's hand and was now praying as she cried.

Sesshomaru turned as a doctor gently knocked on the door.

"He have gotten her test results back..I think it is best it we go to my office and discuss them." Sesshomaru turned to leave the room as Mizuki spoke.

"Will you stay with me?"

Sesshomaru looked at the broken down woman in front of him".

"If you wish."

Sesshomaru and Mizuki sat in the large office of Doctor S. Liam.

The doctor placed Kagome's folder down as he sat, slowly removing his glasses as he spoke.

"Kagome has been poisoned. This type of poison is rare and we do not have the tools to help her here. The nearest hospital that could help her is in Italy..we have requested that the doctor who specializes in this type of poison be called in but it will take him over a week to get here."

Sesshomaru looked at Mizuki as she continued to cry.

The doctor looked at her as he spoke.

"We will have to air lift her to the hospital..but I am concerned about your daughter's lack of insurance. This type of blood filtering will cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."

Mizuki's eyes widened as she sat back in her chair.

"I will be paying for her treatment."

Mizuki looked up to Sesshomaru as he spoke.

"I will have a personal plane ready to go within the hour."

Doctor Liam nodded as he stood.

"Mrs. Higurashi, is this okay with you?"

Mizuki stared at Sesshomaru..

"Why?"

Sesshomaru spoke.

"Your daughter and I have been seeing each other for a while. I feel responsible for this and it is my duty to take care of her."

Mizuki stood, her hand on Sesshomaru's for a brief second as she thanked him.

"This way, Mrs. Higurashi. The young woman will show you what paperwork you need to fill out."

Sesshomaru looked up to the doctor as he sat back down. The two now alone.

Sesshomaru let his true form show as he looked up to the doctor.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru watched as the man before him also let his cover down. His red hair and pointed ears coming into view.

"It's dragon blood."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he sat straight. Dragon blood was the only poison that could harm a pure youkai like him.

"How?"

"I don't know, Sesshomaru...but what I do know is that her body is trying to heal..but she needs help."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What does she need..?

Sesshomaru watched as the demon stood, hesitating as he spoke. "She needs the blood of an Inuhanyou."

Sesshomaru growled as he stood.

"No!"

"I know how you feel Sesshomaru. Believe me, I understand, but Inuyasha is

the only one who can save her now."

Sesshomaru hissed as he opened the door. The doctor stepping forward.

"His blood will save her. Trust me."

Sesshomaru turned as he faced Shippo.

"Call him."

Shippo nodded and stepped out of the room. Sesshomaru growled and punched the wall, leaving a hole. Kagome was HIS intended mate, and the only one who could save her was his damned half-brother, whom Kagome had loved with her entire being. Sesshomaru didn't understand why but the thought of Inuyasha being around Kagome made him and his beast uneasy.

"Inuyasha, I will not allow you to take Kagome from me. Not this time." Sesshomaru whispered and licked the blood from his knuckles. He put on his concealment again and walked out of Shippo's office, going to return to his Kagome's side, where he belonged.


	12. A plan in motion

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER !

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru stood in the large Italian hospital. He was signing some paperwork when, unfortunately, a familiar voice hit his ears.

"What have you done, Sesshomaru!?"

Sessomaru looked up from the paperwork as his brother walked in, pulling his sunglasses from his face as he faced his older brother.

Sesshomaru could feel the migraine starting as he handed the paperwork to the nurse. She smiled, speaking quickly and pointed to a separate waiting area that was empty so the brothers could speak.

Inuyasha followed his older brother quietly as they walked into the empty room. Sesshomaru turned as Inuyasha hissed.

"What have you done to her!?"

"Nothing, you fool! She has been poisoned!"

Inuyasha watched as his older brother sat, running his hand through his dark hair as he spoke.

"Someone knows of my true self. They poisoned my wine with dragon's blood and she took a sip."

Inuyasha gasped as he sat across from Sessomaru.

"Why was she with you Sessomaru!? Why!"

Sessomaru stood as he spoke.

"She is my intended, Inuyasha. We were on a date."

Inuyasha could feel his anger building. How dare his brother take her!? Inuyasha had waited for her all these years.

"She doesn't love you Sessomaru!" Inuyasha spat as he stood.

"She just stopped returning to me! She loves me and I love her!"

Sessomaru turned, his eyes red as he growled. "She is MINE, Inuyasha!"

"I waited for her Sessomaru! I love her!"

Inuyasha found himself slammed against the wall, his feet dangling as Sessomaru hissed.

"Tell me half breed. Did you love her when you took all of those women before her and after her? She is mine. You are only here to help her. It is the least you can do after breaking her beating heart over and over for the dead miko's cold one. "

Inuyasha hit the floor as Sessomaru left the room, his sights set on the specialist who was preparing Kagome for her blood transfusion.

Soon, she would be back in his arms, against his body and his forever..

Soon, he would mate her for life, and get his life back. Whoever did this to her would pay dearly when Sesshomaru found them. 'Soon, my Kagome. You shall be healthy and we shall be together like we should be.' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha stood in the doorway of Kagome's room and stared at her then at the syringe in his hand. "You want me to give her my blood, Sesshomaru? Well, fine. I'll give her my blood but you're not going to like the aftereffects."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he inserted the syringe into his arm and pushed the strange liquid in it into his bloodstream. The Inuhanyou had a wicked plan in his head for his brother.


	13. A demon with a plan

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru walked into the dimly lit room. Kagome's body was in the same position from when he had left. He looked at the beeping monitor as her heart rate stayed at a low point. He walked up to the large bed, slowly reaching out to gently lift her pale hand into his own as he spoke.

"Soon, your beautiful blue eyes will be looking into mine once again and you will be giving me migranes."

Sesshomaru looked into her face, or what he could see behind the breathing mask. Her skin was starting to become grey again. She needed the tranfusion within the hour.

He turned, his eyes landing on Shippo and a female doctor as they walked in. The young woman smiled as she quickly walked in, closing the door behind her, her eyes going to Sesshomaru as she spoke.

"You must be Mr. Taisho. I am Mariana, I specialize in rare poisons. Dr. Shippo has asked me to assist."

Shippo stepped forward as he spoke. "She is the one who did the testing for me."

Sesshomaru eyed the woman as Shippo spoke. Her long red hair was pulled into large bun that sat loosely on her head. She was wearing a pair of thin black glasses, her large green eyes staring through them as she smiled.

Sesshomaru watched as her small hand slid them off of her face as she looked up, his eyes widening a bit as her green orbs shifted to ice blue. "She is like us." Shippo spoke softly, his eyes trailing to Kagome's body.

Sesshomaru continued to watch as Mariana began to transform. The roots of her red hair fading as the silver began to chase the red from her hair. As her body continued to change, she quickly pull a folder from underneath her arm and she began to walk over to where Sesshomaru stood.

"I have gone through the files over and over again trying to distinguish what can be done, but I keep coming to the same conclusion. She needs a full blood transfusion from your brother. I have done alot of testing and I feel with his blood, we can save her."

Sesshomaru looked down at the small woman. "What exactly is going to be done?" Mariana took a deep breath as she spoke.

"We are going to take a pint of Inuyasha's blood and infuse it into her. The human part of his blood with help clean her out and the demon part with attract the poison cells and then we will filter her blood again, this time removing the demon blood from her system and thus removing the poison. The whole process will take about 48 hours. I can start as soon as your brother is ready."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched the silver haired woman begin to walk to the door. She turned, briefly looking at him. "There might be some side effects from this type of blood transfusion." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she spoke.

"It won't be anything out of the ordinary. With this type of situation, you will most likely will see slowed aging and quick healing in Kagome. However, I am mostly concerned about her powers trying to fight off his blood. l-"

Shippo interrupted Mariana and spoke quietly, his eyes on Kagome. "Mariana has prepared a potion that will hold her powers at bay but only for a short time."

Sesshomaru nodded as Mariana spoke. "It will not harm her in any way but it will give us enough time for his blood to help her, I believe. If we can get most of the dragon's blood out her body, she will be able to heal herself."

"She should be back to her normal self in three days." Shippo spoke as he looked to Sesshomaru. "I suggest that you try and figure out who is trying to kill you. This type of blood filtering can only be done once."

Mariana spoke as she watched the taiyoukai in front of her. "If you will come with me, I need to speak with you and Inuyasha about how we're going to do this. Shippo will prepare her for the transfusion."

Sesshomaru turned looking over to Kagome's still form as he left.

Shippo watched the door as it closed, his eyes slowly falling on the woman in the bed. His eyes began to water as he took her cold hand into his own. This woman was the only mother he had ever had.

One day, she did not return to him. He knew that she must have found love, but he did not think it was in the cold hands of Sesshomaru.

Shippo had found her when she was just a baby. He was in the shop, picking up a few things for his family when he heard a little girl say something about a lollipop and he turned. He almost lifted her from the ground and hugged her.

Every bone in his body quivering as she smiled up at him from the ground. That was not the last time he saw her. The next was in the same shop 13 years later. He had popped in for some milk when her voice rang through his ears. He turned.

She looked so young, so full of life. She turned, yelling at Inuyasha for showing up at her school once again. She slammed a baseball cap on his head as he hissed at her. She smiled looking at him.

Shippo dropped his basket as he headed out of the store. He would never be able to return there. It was too close to the time that she would leave.

This was the first time he had seen her since that day. When they brought her in. He wanted to lift her from the bed and hold her. Shippo looked down kissing her cold hand.

"I will do everything I can to see your beautiful smile once again Mother."

Shippo placed her hand back onto the white sheet as he turned and opened the large drawer next to the bed. He began to pull out the needles and tubes that he would need.

She had to get better, and if Mariana does her job right, she WILL get better.


	14. My blood is your cure

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mariana turned the corner into the lobby of the hospital. She could feel her patience already failing as the brothers' yelling hit her.

Inuyasha had his hand in Sesshomaru's face. "You don't know anything about her baka! I know everything! You will see Sesshomaru! When she wakes up, she will be in my arms again!"

Sesshomaru growled down at Inuyasha, his body wanting to ripped Inuyasha's head from his body.

"You will die if you keep speaking, hanyou!"

Inuyasha lifted his fist up to whack his brother one, when a woman's voice rang out.

"Boys! You are both pretty strong! Now can we please stop acting like children and have an adult conversion?!"

The brothers turned, facing Mariana as she looked at them.

"My office! Now!"

Sesshomaru hissed down at his brother as he turned looking down at Mariana as he walked by.

She struggled to hold her angry face as the powerful taiyoukai passed her.

Mariana turned as she felt Inuyasha's hand grip her arm.

She looked up into his face as he looked down into her green eyes.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again, wench! "

Mariana looked into Inuyasha's eyes as she spoke.

"You are making an unwanted and unnecessary scene in the lobby and I will not have my hospital turned into a dojo for your brother to kill you! I wont have it, Inuyasha! I have enough patients already!"

Mariana winced as Inuyasha tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her close to him.

"You forget your place, Mariana. I will not tolerate It."

Inuyasha released her hand as she stumbled back. He passed her and made his way into the large office where his brother was sitting.

Mariana looked down to her bruised arm. That was the first time he had touched her. Unfortunately, it wasn't how she had wanted, but she knew that he was just worried about his friend so she would let It go. You forgive those you love don't you?

Shippo stood in Kagome's room. He was currently preparing the 7th IV that he had placed into her body when the brothers walked in. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed, watching as Sesshomaru sat on the sofa. His eyes on Kagome as Mariana walked in.

"All of the paperwork is done Dr. Shippo, you may begin."

Shippo nodded as he turned to Mariana. "Would you prepare Inuyasha while I finish her last IV?"

Mariana nodded as she placed her clipboard down and walked to the small table next to Inuyasha. She looked down at him as she spoke. "Would you mind rolling up your sleeve for me?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded as he rolled the sleeve on his shirt.

Mariana reached out and slowly lifted Inuyasha's arm onto the small table as she gently began to run her fingers against his skin feeling for his largest vein. Sesshomaru watched as his brother watched the woman before him. Inuyasha was a pig. He could clearly see his brother looking at her with lust.

He could not wait for this to be over with. Sesshomaru looked down as his phone began to ring, if it had not been his lawyer he wold not have answered it. Sesshomaru stood.

"Excuse me please. I will be just a moment."

Mariana nodded as Sesshomaru exited the room.

"What have you found?"

"We have tracked the dragon's blood to an old witch in Tokyo. We have sent men in to further investigate."

"Hn. Notify me immediately when you know something."

Sesshomaru hung the phone up as he made his way back into the room. Inuyasha was leaning his head back onto the chair as Mariana took a vile of his blood from the IV in his arm.

Sesshomaru walked over to the other side of Kagome's bed as he watched Shippo turn and attached Inuyasha's IV into a blood filter. He looked up to the taiyoukai in front of him.

"I'm ready to begin."

Mariana looked up to Inuyasha and smiled as she pulled the stopper down and Inuyasha's blood began to pour into the filter Sesshomaru followed the red blood as it then flowed into Kagome's arm.

He looked up into her face as he reached out and touched her hair.

Inuyasha watched his brother as he touched Kagome's hair.

Soon, his brother would now how it feels to have someone torn from him.

The room was quiet as the group sat and watched Kagome's vitals.

Inuyasha sat on the couch as he looked down at his phone.

It had now been over 2 days since he had given his blood to Kagome. He looked up to her face as he watched Sesshomaru sit in the chair nearest the bed, his hand sliding into Kagome's hand. His brother had not left this room since he had arrived.

But neither had Inuyasha.

Mariana pulled her long red hair up into a large bun as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Why don't to head back to your hotel? You need to rest."

Sesshomaru looked up to the woman in front of him.

"I will not leave her until she awakens."

Mariana nodded as she looked up to the suddenly beeping monitor.

She quickly looked to Kagome.

Shippo suddenly came into the room, shoving Sesshomaru to the side as he began to assess Kagome.

"Mariana, remove the breathing tube. She is waking up!"

Inuyasha stood as he watched Mariana begin to remove the tape from Kagome's face gently pulling the tubes from her mouth.

Sesshomaru watched as shippo began to plug the IV's in her arms, stopping the blood from moving.

Shippo pulled his stethoscope from around his neck as he began to listen to Kagome's lungs. The room was silent as the machine continued to beep quicker and quicker.

Sesshomaru stepped forward as Kagome began to cough. Shippo raised her head up as she began to breathe on her own. Shippo smiled as her eyes began to flutter. He laid her back down as her coughing ceased. Sesshomaru reached out for her hand as her eyes opened. He stopped in his tracks as her hand raised.

"Inu..Inuyasha."


	15. The love potion

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru could feel his entire being shaking in anger by his brother's name as it left her mouth. He watched her eyes flutter once more as she turned her sight from him to his brother.

Mariana watched in shock as Inuyasha stepped forward, taking Kagome's hand into his own. He smiled as he spoke.

"I am here, Kags." Kagome smiled as she looked up into his face. God, she felt like she hadn't seen him in years. Every heart fluttering emotion filling her as she spoke.

"I missed you." Sesshomaru stepped forward, anger lacing his voice as he spoke to his brother. "What did you do?!"

Inuyasha smirked as he looked up into his brother's slowly darkening eyes as he spoke.

"I told you, Sesshomaru. She would be in my arms once she woke up."

Kagome did not even turn to face Sesshomaru. It was as if she were in a trance. Inuyasha watched as his brother walked from the large room.

Mariana watched with an aching heart as Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and smiled as he kissed her lips.

Kagome smiled back up to him rubbing her hand on his chest. "I love you inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled as he sat next to her, taking her lips again. "I know you do, Kags."

Sesshomaru was pacing in his hotel room. What had his brother done? She looked right past him. He knew that with the physical link they shared, she could not do that without some type of hex.

Sesshomaru gripped the side of the wall as a painful sensation ran through him. He looked up to his shaking hand, his red markings blaring back at him.

This entire situation was getting worse and worse by the second. He could no longer control his surroundings.

Sesshomaru looked up into the mirror near him, his concealment fading away. He would no longer be able to hide his true self. He turned as his cell phone began to ring. He lifted it gently as he spoke.

"What!?" The voice on the other line was Mariana, she spoke. "I think I found something. Something that is a problem."

Sesshomaru quickly turned, grabbing a jacket and pulling the hood over his head as he hung the phone up and quickly made his way to the hospital again.

Mariana sat in a old lab towards the end of the hospital. She was currently placing her phone down as she looked into the microscope. What she was looking at was a sample of Kagome's blood. It was normal at first, only a few anomalies, completely ordinary especially for the fact that she just had a blood transfusion.

Mariana had only taken a vial of blood to make sure that the process had been completed properly, but what Mariana found during her testing nearly knocked her off of her stool. There was something else in Kagome's blood.

Something else was flowing through her system and going to her brain. It was not a poison nor was it any of Inuyasha's blood. It was a potion and completely noticeable that it was one of her own creation.

Mariana looked up from the vile as Sesshomaru walked through the door. She knew that he must have run there, given the fact that she had hung the phone up less then a minute ago.

Sesshomaru walked into the lab, quickly making it to her side. She turned to look up at the taiyoukai, her eyes going wide as she took in his appearance. "What is wrong with you?" She said, gently looking him over.

Mariana took in his scent, her eyes widening and she stepped back a few steps. Sesshomaru looked at her "What have you found?"

Mariana made her way to the other side of the table to leave room between herself and the taiyoukai who was having problems controlling his beast.

"There's something in her blood. Something that is not normal." Sesshomaru looked at her as she continue to speak. "Something has been placed inside of her blood and is flowing into her brain. It is a potion. One of my own."

Sesshomaru look at her with anger. "You did this?! You made her want to be with him?" Mariana shook her head. "NO! never! I would never use my potions on someone unless it was with their permission. I have only made this potion once..and it was to be for my own use."

Sesshomaru watched the blush fill her cheeks as she spoke. "I think your brother took it from my lab." Sesshomaru turned, lifting the sample of blood from the microscope and looking at it. Mariana watched as he examined it. Sesshomaru's eyesight was 100 times better than her own, even by youkai standards. She watched as he looked back to her.

"How do we counter it?"

Mariana bit her lip as she shook her head. "I'm not quite sure, but I do know that the longer it is in her system, the harder it will be to remove."

The taiyoukai turned as Shippo walked into the room, his eyes immidiantly looking at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here!? Are you trying to get people killed?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the kit as he looked back to Mariana. "You will stay here and figure out how to reverse it, understand?" Mariana nodded as she spoke. "You need to go back to your hotel, and wait this out. I will do my best."

Mariana watched as the males left the lab. She sat down placing her face in her hands. This was all her fault. She loved Inuyasha, but she did not know if he would love her back.

She had spent those horrible years watching him go back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome and she really felt sorry for Kagome. Her heart hurt for the girl every time Inuyasha would leave, and she could see Kagome's heart breaking.

But Mariana had suffered her own heartbreak as well. When he was pinned to the tree, before he knew Kagome. She had tried to remove the arrow so many times. She spent years working on different spells to break the hex on it, but nothing she did would even come close to breaking it. So Mariana watched him and waited. She would wait until the one day that he would be free.

That wonderful day came when Kagome had released him. She knew it was fate when she saw him open his eyes. She would love him and only him forever.

But seeing him kiss Kagome in hospital nearly brought her to tears. All those years and all she had done for him. Her heart was breaking in front of her. One way or another, she would have Inuyasha with his blessing or not.

Shippo looked at Mariana from the door way, her spaced out look evident.

He walked up to her, giving her shoulder a shake. "No more day dreaming, this is serious. We may only have a day before the effects are permanent and the way Sesshomaru was acting, I don't think we even have a day. We need to get her back to him before his beast becomes so angry that he kills Inuyasha and everybody here as well."

Mariana looked up at Shippo as she nodded her head.

"You are right. I will do my best." She WOULD do her best, even it killed her. Sesshomaru would have his mate, and she would get the man she's always loved, one way or another.


	16. A cure

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

"Dammit!" Mariana threw the second vile to the floor. She had been at this for hours, trying to counteract her potion. It was now 2:30 in the morning, and Kagome would be released today and then, from there, Inuyasha would take her.

Mariana looked back down to the potion. She had been pouring different types of chemicals into it, trying to make a counteragent. She stood briefly as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. He was standing across from her, his eyes were now almost completely red. His voice dark as he growled down at her. "What is taking so long?"

Mariana shook her head as she stood. "I can't seem to figure out how to counteract the potion. I have tried hundreds of different combinations and nothing I get is working." Sesshomaru hissed as he spoke again.

"If he put the potion in his blood, couldn't you use my blood counteract it?" Mariana looked up to him as she spoke. "I'm not sure. In all truth, it could make this a lot worse and she could get sick again."

Sesshomaru held his arm out to her. "Use my blood!" Mariana looked at him. "I won't! I know that you are desperate now, I know that you are trying your hardest to control yourself but just leave this to somebody who knows what they're doing! If I put your blood into her while she is in this state it could KILL her!"

Sesshomaru was beginning to lose himself once again. He looked up to her as he spoke. "I don't have time to wait." She nodded her head as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm working as hard as I can, I promise." Sesshomaru quickly pulled from her touch, fearing that it would only make it worse. His claws accidentally scratched her arm. Blood began to drip from her wrist. Sesshomaru looked at her with an apologetic look as she smiled. "No, it's okay." She got a paper towel from the sink behind her and placed it on her wrist, not noticing the small drops of blood that had fallen into the samples below her.

Mariana transformed into her true self as she lifted her bleeding wrist and slid her tongue against her wrist, healing it. She then looked down to the blood sample.

Her eyes widened as the sample began to glow pink. Sesshomaru watched as she lifted the sample, placing it on the microscope as she looked down at it.

Mariana looked up with a shocked face as she spoke.

"My blood touched her blood and it seems to be fighting the potion, almost completely destroying it.

Sesshomaru lifted his arm up as he slid his sleeve up exposing his red markings as he spoke.

"Try my blood." Mariana smiled as she turned and and pulled out an IV needle and a tube. She began to work quickly. They had until 9 am to get the potion into Kagome's body without Inuyasha knowing.

Kagome sat on the bed. It was early in the morning and she just didn't feel like she could sleep anymore. She smiled, watching Inuyasha sleep on the sofa right next to the bed. God, she loved to look at him. She could not wait to spend the rest of her life with him. This was definitely true love. Kagome turned as a nurse walk in with a bottle of water and a plastic cup. She smiled as she set the items down on the lunch tray.

Kagome smiled as the nurse spoke. "Dr. S has prescribed you some medicine. You will take the first dose here then get the prescription filled, okay?"

Kagome reached out to take the plastic cups when Inuyasha spoke. "What kind of medicine?" The nurse looked up to Inuyasha as she spoke.

"It is an antibiotic to help fight the infection. She only has to take it for a week, then see her normal doctor."

Sensing the nurse was telling the truth, he nodded to Kagome who took a sip from the bottle of water and popped the pill into her mouth.

The nurse smiled as she took the cup from her and spoke softly. "You should try and rest, Ms. Higurashi. The medicine can make you a little drowsy at first."

Sesshomaru was now pacing the floor for the hundredth time as he watched Mariana mixing chemicals up as she spoke. "We're going to have to shock her." Sesshomaru paused as he looked at her. "Pardon?" Mariana stood as she placed a top on Sesshomaru's blood. "The potion is filling her brain. I will get this into her one way or another but it is not going to work without everything she feels for him being taken away." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru watched as Mariana pulled her hair down, letting it fall down her back. "We need to have her see Inuyasha having sex with someone else. Let her feel his betrayal as she sees him in the arms of another. By doing this, it will kick start the potion that I am placing inside of her body to remove the love potion. It will clear her mind and jump start her system so when she wakes up, she will be back to normal."

Sesshomaru spoke with concern. "Will this hurt her in anyway?" Mariana shook her head. "Besides making her sleep, the counteragent won't do anything else. The whole cure, however, is going to break her hear, but I'm sure you can pick up the pieces." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at her. "How will we get Inuyasha away from her and into the arms of another?" Mariana blushed as she turned. "I will handle Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she spoke. He stepped forward.

"I will reward you for this. Anything you want shall be yours."

Mariana lifted a second vile into her hands as she spoke. "If my plan works out, I will have what I want." She began to walk to the cabinet holding the violet potion in her hands. "I will always love him, you know. He never gave me the time of day and I've done so much for him, things he doesn't even know about. I will give him myself and if he will take me, that is all I will want."

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked to the door looking up to his now almost blood red eyes. "I know it's probably hard for you to understand because you are only just learning to love her but it is a feeling that, once received, you will never be able to rid yourself of it."

It was now eight in the morning when Mariana walked through the door. Kagome was fast asleep in the hospital bed and Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa, looking down at his phone. Inuyasha looked up to her as he crinkled his nose. "You smell like my brother."

Mariana looked up at him as she spoke. "I apologize, I've been trying to console him. He was very upset. I had to have him sign paperwork stating that he would not fight for her. He really just needs to realize that he lost to Kagome's true love."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as she spoke. She smiled, looking up at him again. "He obviously must know now." Inuyasha smirked at the female, as he watched her continue to write down Kagome's stats.

He looked at the sleeping miko on the bed as he made his way to the other side, sliding his hands on the lower part of Mariana's back. "You know, they gave her some sleeping medicine so she'll be out for awhile. You mind if we could get some coffee?"

Mariana smiled as she looked up. She knew this was the only way. He looked at her and smiled as he watched her green eyes look up at him "That would be great but I'm not much of a coffee drinker." Inuyasha smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "I have other ideas of what we could do."

Mariana smiled as she pulled Inuyasha from the room, Inuyasha looking back one last time before exiting.

It was not but a few moments later that Shippo made his way quickly into room. He looked around briefly for any sign of Inuyasha.

Shippo turned, closing the door as he silently made his way to Kagome's bed. He could see her breathing gently as he slowly pulled the vile of Sesshomaru's blood from his pocket.

He popped the cap from the needle and lifted Kagome's hand as he pushed the needle into her arm.

Shippo watched as her body began to confuse as she began to seize. He placed his hands against her shoulders as he held her body down, making sure that she would not hurt herself.

Shippo watched as her body stilled and her eyes opened slowly. "What's going on?" Shippo smiled as she brushed her hair back gently. "It's okay. You only had a mild seizure. It is because of your fever but we have begun the antibiotics so you should be fine now.

Kagome nodded as she looked around the room "Where is Inuyasha?" She asked. Shippo spoke. "I believe he and Doctor Mariana are having coffee in her office." Shippo watched as she looked up. "I need to go find him." Shippo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait a few moments and then I will walk you there if you wish to see him so much."

Kagome nodded as she listened to what the doctor had said. She began to take a few deep breaths, letting her body have a few moments to recover from the seizure.

Inuyasha could not believe this was happening. Mariana was practically throwing herself at him. He smiled as he lifted her body from the ground and pressed her against the wall behind him. Grinding himself into her as her fingers ran through his short locks.

Mariana was in heaven with every touch that he gave her, but she knew this had a purpose and she had to keep her mind straight on it.

Even though it was hard to not just lose herself and allow him to take her here and now, she continued to kiss him as she felt her body leave the wall as he moved her from the wall to the desk. She smiled as she watched him quickly remove everything from her desk.

She slid her hands down, undoing his belt as one of his clawed hands began ripping the stockings that gripped her legs. She smiled as she watched him lean over her, enjoying the feeling of the heat from his manhood press against her.

She arched up as he plunged inside of her. This was heaven, a feeling that she had only dreamt about. He did not look her in the face but only continued to take her in a way that she had only dreamt about.

She loved him so dearly and only wished that he would love her, but if this was all he would give her, it was what she would accept. She began to feel him build her up as her hands gripped into his arms, running red streaks down them.

Inuyasha growled into her neck at the feeling of her cutting into his skin only made him push against her harder. At this point, she did not care what she was doing, she only knew that this is where she wanted to be.

She began to rise against him as he pushed her over the edge, and at this moment, her office door opened and they turned to face a wide eyed Kagome.

Kagome's world stopped as she looked at the scene before her. Inuyasha's pants around his ankles as he slammed into her doctor who was sprawled out on her desk, legs wide open writhing in passion as he took her.

But Kagome's eyes were only on him. She stared at him, a new sensation building inside her. She looked at him with hatred. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?! I thought you loved me?!"

Inuyasha quickly looked up pulling away from Mariana as he began to ramble. "I do love you, Kagome! Please let me explain!"

Kagome looked at him, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of what was going on. She winced, feeling a headache beginning to run inside of her.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha in disgust as he spoke. "How dare you do something like this!? I always knew you'd be stupid but never this stupid!"

Kagomr turned to her male doctor as she began to speak with a slur. "Can you please take me back to my room? I don't feel so good."

Inuyasha quickly began buckling his pants up as he watched Kagome begin to sway, losing her balance. Inuyasha reached out to her but stopped as Shippo growled, catching Kagome before she hit the floor.

Her head was spinning, as if something was trying to remove memories from her mind. Her eyes were turning pink as her body began to mend itself. Kagome looked up to Shippo as her vision blurred, a smile on her face as she realized who was holding her.

Shippo smiled, running his hand against her face.

"It's good to have you back, Mama." Inuyasha watched as Shippo lifted Kagome and walked from the room.

Shippo placed Kagome in her bed, laying her flat as her body continued its mending process. Kagome opened her eyes for a brief moment.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Shippo spoke softley. "He's has returned to his hotel but I will call him for you. Rest now." Shippo spoke softley as he kissed her forehead before she drifted off into sleep.

Shippo smiled as he left the room. "Mariana's plan worked. She's smart. Maybe she'd come and work for me in Japan." Shippo said as he walked into the hospital lobby.


	17. I want you

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome stood in the lobby of Sesshomaru's hotel. There were many people bustling around as she stood still. She turned to Shippo as he spoke.

"Here is the key to his room. He is on the very top floor. Its the penthouse." Kagome took the key card from Shippo as she took a deep breath as she spoke. "How bad is he?"

Shippo looked down at her with concerned eyes as he spoke.

"I honestly don't know how he is still able to hold it in. I am a bit worried Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she spoke. "I will go to him." Shippo placed a hand on her arm as he spoke. "Let me come with you. He might.."

Kagome spoke softly. "He won't and he needs me now. This is what I signed up for Shippo."

Shippo nodded as he watched Kagome make her way up to the elevator.

The hotel room had been completely destroyed. Claw marks slashed the walls. He was losing it. After this only God knew what would happen.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner of the room, his hands tightly held together as he tried to breathe and work through it. He had not had one call from the hospital in over a day. No one had contacted him to tell him whether his blood had worked or not.

He had just been waiting and waiting and nothing happened. Red eyes glowed in the dark of the room as he looked up to the door as it opened.

Sesshomaru did not know if this was real or not.

Kagome walked in, the smile on her face fading as she took in his appearance. Sesshomaru stood and was in front of her in seconds. Kagome looked at him.

She spoke softly, her hands shaking in fear that he would strike her in his anger. "I'm so sorry I.." His voice was dark as he spoke. "You're okay?" Kagome nodded her head as as she spoke. "I can only imagine how much pain you must be in." She spoke as she gently touched his cheek.

Sesshomaru watched as she lifted her hand to touch him. After everything that had happened she came to him in his time of need.

Sesshomaru watched the small woman before him. She looked up at him as her hand brushed his cheek. She ran her hand against the blood red markings on his face.

Her touch was all he needed.

Sesshomaru reached out and pulled her body against his own as she gasped.

The sensation of his need pouring into her body was almost unbearable. She literally felt her body climax as every senation of pleasure hit her.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru pull her to the floor as he leaned over her. She knew that he could no longer control himself and she would allow him to do whatever he wanted to her body. She had missed his touch.

Kagome was still in a fit of pleasure as she felt his clawed hands roll up under her sundress. She arched against him as he nibbled her neck, ripping her panties from her body.

Kagome cried in pleasure as he pushed into her body. A loud growl of pleasure echoed off the hotel room walls.

She has missed him in a way that she could not fathom. They had only physically been together for 3 days that she could remember.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru's claws gripped her dress, ripping it like it was paper as he began to kiss her chest. Sesshomaru was in a blind mating rage. His body needed her body.

Sesshomaru was not able to get rid of his need with just any woman. It had to be the one in which he had the link to. He looked down at Kagome as her hands gripped his shirt. Her body arching in pleasurable agony as she climaxed again. His body was pounding. He pulled Kagome to sit on his lap.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as she began to sway her hips, building herself up. Sesshomaru's clawed hands taking her face as he leaned down and kissed her. His body was shaking at the sensations that were flowing through them.

He knew he would not last long. Kagome arched against Sesshomaru as she cried his name out, her body pulsing around him as his hands slid off to her hips. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru began to pump into her at inhuman speeds. All she could do was moan his name as he hit her spots with every stroke.

Sesshomaru growled as he came, filling Kagome with his seed. He continued to move as she came again her body resting against his as he stroked her.

"Marry..me."

Kagome looked up as she looked at him.

"What?"

Sesshomaru repeated himself for the first time. "Will you marry me?" Kagome sat up from his chest as she spoke.

"Isn't that part of the contract?"

Sesshomaru spoke his voice still deep. "The contract no longer exists. I don't want to threaten you to be with me. I want you to WANT to be with me."

Kagome looked up with wide eyes as she watched him speak. He wanted her for real.

"Sesshomaru... I will need some time to think about this.." Sesshomaru nodded as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Fine I will give you two weeks to decide." Kagome raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. "We don't even really know each other Sesshomaru. If we are really going to get to know each other, we will need more time."

Sesshomaru smiled as his eyes began to lighten. "I'll give you two weeks to decide whether or not you want to marry me. For the next two weeks, I will show you how amazing your life will be if you choose to be with me." Kagome nodded as she thought about his proposition. "And what if I decide not to be with you? What will happen to my mother's shrine?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips gently before speaking.

"I have already given your mother the deed."


	18. A change in plans

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome woke from her sleep. She slowly stretched her arms out across the bed, opening her eyes as she felt the empty bed next to her.

Sesshomaru had moved them into a different hotel that night, after a very generous gift to the employees and owner of the previous hotel to look the other way with the damage to the room.

They were now staying in a much nicer hotel that Sesshomaru had recently bought. Kagome sat up in the bed, covering herself with the sheet as she looked around for the taiyoukai who had left their bed.

Not seeing him in the room, she slowly stood from the bed leaning down to pick up his shirt from the floor, pulling it onto herself as she slid her arms into the sleeves.

Sesshomaru was much larger than her so the shirt was big enough to cover down to her knees, the sleves going past her fingertips as she buttoned it up.

She slowly walked into the main living area of the suite, looking around to make sure that no one else had joined them. He was also gone from there as well. She bit her lip as she began to look around again, making her way into the kitchen. Her eyes widened in surprise.

A very large bouquet of roses sat on the kitchen table. A small smile came to her lips as she walked up, lifting the note that had her name on it. She looked down to the note. It simply said "Day One."

Kagome placed the card back on the table as she smelled the roses. She smiled as she walked back to the large bedroom.

A blush filled up her cheecks as she flipped the light on. Their clothes were spread across the floor. Kagome leaned down to pick up what was left of her jeans and shirt.

She smiled as she thought about how she would never wear the same clothes with Sesshomaru's bad habit of tearing everything she owned off of her.

Kagome dropped the torn clothes as she heard the beep as the door to their room opened. She turned seeing Sesshomaru walk in. His eyes watching her with a smirk on his face as he looked her over.

Kagome shook her head as she turned around smiling. "Where did you go?"

Sesshomaru walked into the room, placing a dress bag on the bed as he slid his hand around her waist pulling her into his arms. He smiled "I got you something to wear since that happened." Sesshomaru pointed down to her torn jeans laying on the floor. She smiled as she turned to the bag.

"Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful." Sesshomaru nodded as he sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off. They had had a long night. Sesshomaru had 'needed' her another 3 times that night, until he was able to feel in control again. This morning when he woke, she was laying next to him curled into his chest. It was the best feeling he had ever felt.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pulled out the blue sundress. She smiled looking up to him as she set it down on the bed. "Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded again as he stretched out on the large bed. "After you change we will go into town and eat."

Sesshomaru laid his head back against the satin pillows as he closed his eyes. "We are going to fly back to Tokyo tonight. Your mother is waiting for you."

Kagome looked up. Her poor mother. She had not even contacted her about what happened. Sesshomaru watched the concern roll over her face. "I have told her that you are fine and that you're resting. I'll have a driver pick her up as soon as we land at the airport to meet us at my home."

"Can I go home?" Kagome asked as she pulled the dress from the plastic wrapped around it. Sesshomaru looked up to her as she spoke. "Just for a day, to spend time with my family and I will return to work first thing Monday morning. I promise."

Sesshomaru stood from the bed as he walked to her, his hands sliding against her waist as he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. "Of course you may go home but I want to see you at 7 a.m. sharp understand? If you're late I will be forced to fire you." Kagome smiled as she turned to the restroom to change.

Sesshomaru watched her walk to the restroom before turning to the side table as his phone began to ring. He walked lifting the phone.

"What is it?" "Sorry to disturbe you sir but we have found the witch. What would you like us to do next?"

Sesshomaru spoke with anger. "Nothing. I am coming." Sesshomaru turned to the desk in the corner of the room and wrote down a few details as he he heard the door open.

"What do you think?"

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, hanging the phone up as he turned. He smiled looking her over as nodded.

"Blue is definitely your color."

Kagome smiled as she began walking to the bed. "What time is our plane leaving?"

"There has actually been a change of plans. How do you feel about Mount Fuji?"


	19. A spider in waiting

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome stood in front of the large king size bed as she continued to pull off the tags from the clothes she had bought. Apparently they were going to Mount Fuji, though Sesshomaru had not explained why. He only said that he would tell her more about it on the plane ride.

He had taken her out to dinner at a beautiful restaurant called Alberto Ciarla, where she could have paid her rent with what it cost for a bottle of wine. Then after dinner he had taken her to one of Rome's biggest fashion districts, where, on arrival, he had handed her over to the stylist that worked there. At the end of the two hour shopping spree Kagome had well over 30 different outfits, complete with shoes and accessories. Though she had told him she only needed four outfits and she already had shoes, he demanded that she get more stating that she would need them in the long run if they had to stay later than was expected.

Then on the way back to their hotel, they stopped at a high end mountain gear store. This was where Sesshomaru introduced her to a man by the name of Kiane. He was a very good friend of Sesshomaru's and they had apparently had taken multiple trips together to climb large mountains. He was also a taiyoukai.

The store had been closed early to allow them to shop in privacy and have no one know what they were doing. Sesshomaru had her try on different types of jacket suits, gloves, boots, pants and shirts. At the end of a shopping spree, she had ended up with 3 large jacket suits and boots to match each of them.

And now she was currently packing up the clothes for the trip. Upon returning to the hotel Sesshomaru had made sure she was okay before excusing himself, saying that he had to make the preparations for the trip and he would call her when he was on his way to pick her up. Kagome looked up to herself in the mirror. What was she doing? She had made this decision to stay with him to save her mother's shrine but at that time, it was only a business deal. She was not supposed to feel this way for him, but the feeling that had been growing inside of her since that first night he touched her, she knew she would not be able to hold herself to that standard anymore. She did care for him. It could have been the fact that they were so physical with each other. No, it was something deeper inside of her. She really could love him. Did she really even need the two weeks to know what her heart was screaming?

Kagome had begun to fold a pair of jeans as she sat on the bed. They have now been together for 9 days, though she could only remember four of them she felt as if she had known him forever. In reality she had known Sesshomaru for well over 5 years, but she had not really known him until the first time she walked into the office, seeing him standing behind his desk. He needed help and she was there to help him. Kagome looked up as she heard the handle to there door start to shake. She stood walking into the living room stopping for a second as she noticed Sesshomaru's phone sitting on the table by the boxes of clothes. She smiled lifting it up as she walked to the door. Her hand sliding onto the handle as she opened the door. "Did you forget your key too, Sessho.."

Kagome's voice cracked as she looked up to the figure that was not Sesshomaru. She quickly took a step back trying to close the door but she was not quick enough. The large figure grabbed hold of her pulling her into the hallway. Kagome screamed as hard as she could before something was placed over her face and she fell into darkness. Sesshomaru's limo had pulled up in front of the hotel. He had to make plans for their flight and because this type of thing was very secretive, he had to do that in person. As Sesshomaru pulled up to the hotel he noticed many police cars. As the car stopped he quickly got out looking around trying to figure out what had happened.

Sesshomaru turned as his name was called out. Inuyasha came running over to him. "Where the hell have you been!? I've been calling you over and over!'' Sesshomaru growled down ar his brother. "Like I would answer a call from you. Why are you even here Inuyasha?" Shippo ran up next hanging his phone up. "We have been trying to reach you!" Sesshomaru placed his hand in his pocket, his phone was not there. "I must have left my phone upstairs." Sesshomaru looked up as Mariana walked up to them, worry written on her face. "Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion. "She is upstairs packing for a trip, what is going on?"

"Mr. Taisho?" Sesshomaru turned as a middle aged man walked up to him. He was wearing a policeman uniform. Sesshomaru turned as he spoke. "Yes?" The policeman nodded his head as he began to speak pulling a small notebook from his pocket as he spoke. "I'm sorry to inform you sir that your room has been broken into and it seems the young lady who was staying with you has been taken." Sesshomaru felt his entire body shake in anger as the words hit him. The police officer took a step back feeling the anger in the large man before him.

"Our security cameras captured her opening the door. She struggled with the assailant but there was more then one. It seems as though they drugged her and one of the assailants carried her away and one entered the room. We have no idea who they were or how they got in. From what we can see, nothing was taken due to the fact that your room was full of expensive items of clothing. It was as if all they wanted was her."

Shippo placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder fearing that the taiyoukai would lose himself. "Let's go upstairs to the room. We will speak." The police officer nodded as he spoke. "All the evidence has been cataloged so feel free to remove the tape." Sesshomaru exited the elevator and the large doors to his penthouse were wide open. Police tape was wrapped around the door. Two police officers that were standing by the door nodded to him as he walked by.

Sesshomaru looked down to one of the markers that had a five on it. Mariana released Inuyasha's hand as she knelt down and placed her finger into the stained carpet. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She looked up to Sesshomaru, but he had already realized what it was as well. It was Kagome's blood. Mariana spoke softly. "Can you smell them?" Sesshomaru pulled the tape from the door as he entered his room. Taking a deep breath, he could smell her. Sesshomaru turned back to the door looking at the figures.

I Sesshomaru turned as Inuyasha cursed. Shippo and Mariana walked into the room following Inuyasha as Sesshomaru watched.

Inuyasha turned and looked directly into his brother's eyes. "Look."

Inuyasha pulled the bedroom door forward and there sitting on the door was a symbol painted into the dark wood. Mariana watched as Sesshomaru's concealment fell and his true form came through, a growl of anger flowed though him. Sesshomaru spoke with anger lacing every word. "How is this possible? He's dead."

Inuyasha spoke. "I don't know, but I do know we have to find him. The last time they met, he swore to kill her." Sesshomaru looked up to the door once more before walking out of the penthouse. He would find him and kill him. SHE WAS HIS!

Mariana stood by the door looking at the symbol marked into the wooden door. She watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to walk away from them.

Shippo looked down at her as she spoke. "Who is it?" Shippo looked into her green eyes as he spoke a name that he had not spoken in over six hundred years. A name that had haunted his dreams since he was just a kit. "His name is Naraku." Mariana gasped. Why the hell did it have to be HIM, the man who's haunted her for over 550 years and the man who killed her mother! Mariana turned to run after Sesshomaru.


	20. Growing up with a monster

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru exited the elevator that he was taking. He was quickly making his way to the front doors of the lobby when his name was called. "Mr. Taisho! I'm sorry to bother you but you have a letter."

Sesshomaru almost completely ignored the person but stopped suddenly as he looked at the man. No one knew he was here.

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked back to his brother. "What are you waiting for? It's just a stupid letter!"

Mariana ran out of the staircase that opened up into the lobby she stopped as Sesshomaru took the black envelope from the clerk as he turned opening it. She turned back to Inuyasha. "Who is the letter from?"

Inuyasha watched as his brothers eyes darkened. Sesshomaru was outraged. The letter was from Naraku. Sesshomaru could smell him. He hissed as he read the note.

'For the strongest Youkai will wait patiently for their prey to become lazy. I never thought that it would happen to you. I thought that taking Kagura's life would push you enough to fight me but in the end you did not. So I have taken something else from you. Something that you seem to care for more than my whore.

Oh, Sesshomaru..I simply took yours!'

Sesshomaru crunched the letter. He looked up to Inuyasha with red eyes as he spoke. "It's him."

Mariana walked up to Inuyasha. The hanyou turned to her. "I might know where he is."

Sesshomaru turned as he spoke.

"Then I suggest you tell me quickly."

^^

Kagome woke with a raging headache. She began to look around. She had been moved again.

The first night she woke she was in an old prison cell. The only person she could see was an old woman in a cloak. She never answered Kagome's cries for release. Whoever had her captive would use gas to knock her out and when she would wake she would be in a different place.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes scanning the room as she took in her surroundings.

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart began to pound as she realized that a large chain was wrapped around her hands and she was laying in a massive bed. Kagome sat up looking around the room. The room was mostly black with small hints of color. Kagome stood from the bed the cuff on her wrist dragging the large chain behind her as she looked around. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was not in her clothes anymore. Kagome was now dressed in a small tight black dress.

She was beginning to panic when she since evil flowing through this place.

Kagome backed up to the wall as the door opened..it was not possible.

A large man in a black and blue suit walked in. He watched her as he smiled. "My miko, you have grown." Fear racked her body as he spoke.

Kagome's eyes followed him as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"I can see why Sesshomaru can not keep himself from touching your body. Too bad he will never taste you again."

Kagome pressed against the wall behind her as Naraku glided his hand onto her face, his thumb grazing her trembling lips. Out of instinct, she raised her hands up to push her purifying energy into him but nothing happened.

Kagome looked at her hands in shock. Why wasn't her body obeying her? She looked up as Naraku laughed, the sound echoing through her as she looked up. Naraku pressed against her as he pushed her against the wall grabbing the chain that held her hands.

"Do you think I would not prepare for you? These chains are hexed. You will not get through them unless you cut your hands off." Naraku took hold of her face again as he looked down at her. She had grown into quite the beautiful woman, but with her pure energy flowing in her, she was of no use to him.

Naraku yanked the chain so she was pulled against him, agrowl escaping his lips as he looked down at her trembling figure.

"It's a shame really that he's tainted you. Your body reeks of Sesshomaru, but do not worry, my pet. Soon your body will be ready and only my scent will be on you."

Kagome tried to pull away from him as he slid his hand against her breast. He grabbed her arm tightly. His claws sliding into her skin as she thrashed against him. Kagome was helpless. Without her powers she was just a normal woman in the hands of an evil demon. Kagome could feel her energy trying to come to her but failing at every moment. It was not until she felt his large hand wrap around her neck that she froze. Her glistening blue eyes going to his black ones. A smile spread across Naraku's lips as he spoke.

"I have a plan for you Kagome, but I must break you first." Kagome felt her feet leave the floor as Naraku tightened his grip on her neck. She could feel unconsciousness flowing into her quickly as she chocked out. "He will save me!"

Naraku dropped her to he ground as she gasped for air. She looked up as he knelt down touching her face as he spoke.

"You have been my prisoner for over a month Miko. No one is coming for you."

Kagome watched as Naraku. stood walking to the door. He opened it allowing an old woman to walk in. Naraku. spoke darkly before exiting. "Prepare her."

Kagome watched with wide eyes as the woman looked at her.

Kagome was in trouble..

^^

Inuyasha looked ahead of him. They were currently walking up a large snow covered mountain.

Mariana had told them that she had heard of Naraku before and of his private home in the mountains. They were now in search of it. He looked down as Mariana walked next to him. "Have you seen him yet?"

Inyuasha shook his head. "This is where he said for us to meet him."

Mariana nodded as she took a sip from her canteen. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Let's go to the top and we will wait for him there." Inyuasha watched as Mariana nodded and began to follow him.

It had been over a month since Kagome had been taken. They had searched 4 other mountains and were now on the last one.

Mariana looked up to Inuyasha as she thought about the past 7 weeks. After she had seduced him she had placed a small amount of potion in his system to stir feelings in him for her. She had hoped by doing this that he would forget about Kagome and see that she loved him.

It had worked very well because the next day he showed up at her hospital and asked to speak to her. He apologized for getting angry with her and he said he couldn't understand why he had done that to Kagome. He loved her or the thought of her and from what he could see she was happy with his brother and he should have never overstepped that.

Mariana smiled as she thought about that night. He had asked her to have dinner with him so they could talk more and of course she had agreed. Though they never made it to dinner because when he showed up to get her.. well things progressed pretty quickly.

Mariana had woken when her beeper went off. She blushed realizing that Inuyasha was laying next to her. She had sat up waking him as she got the beeper, his clawed hand running up her naked back as she read the number. It was Shippo. That was the night of Kagome's abduction.

Mariana looked up as Inuyasha spoke. "He is coming."

Inuyasha could see the clouds shifting as his brother made his way down to mountain. He turned as he felt Mariana's hand grip the fabric of his jacket. She pulled her hood up as the snow began to blow around him. Inuyasha placed his arm around her waist as the large Taiyoukai's true form came though the clouds.

Mariana's eyes widened as the large white inudemon came into view. She watched Sesshomaru land in the snow, the ground shaking around them as his large paws met the ground. She watched as he shook the snow from his body before a white light filled him and he transformed into his humanoid form.

Sesshomaru had flown around the mountain looking for some sort of home or shack but he had not found any. He was beginning to lose himself in his anger. He looked up to his brother and the female in his arms.

"Nothing."

Inuyasha spoke. "This is the last mountain, Sesshomaru. She has to be here."

Sesshomaru looked at Mariana with red eyes as he spoke.

"How do you now his location?"

Mariana looked down for a moment before she looked up to the brothers.

"Because I grew up here. With Naraku." Mariana said and blocked the horrifying images that were pushing their way into her mind.


	21. A fighting Chance

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes glowing red as he set them on Mariana. Inuyasha turned looking at her, his eyes wide in shock. She had known that Naraku was alive and he was her FATHER!? Mariana looked up to the red eyed Sesshomaru. "I know I should have said something earlier...but it is just very traumatic to relive..."

Inuyasha pulled Mariana behind him as Sesshomaru reached for her, his claws out as he growled.

"She is in the hands of my worst enemy! He will torture her to death to get to me, so excuse me if your daddy issues don't concern me!" Inuyasha stared into his brother's face. Something else was bothering him.

"Sesshomaru! What else is going on?" Sesshomaru stood strait as he looked over the Fuji mountains. He could remember standing in this same spot over 800 years ago. At that time, he had no one to care for, no one to love. He was alone.

He turned to Inuyasha as he spoke, worry flowing from his words more than his anger.

"The night before he took her, we were together." Inuyasha blushed a bit as he listened to Sesshomaru speak. "I didn't smell it because of the rage, but I did smell it the next morning. She was in heat." Mariana's eyes widened as she stepped forward. "You think she is..?"

Sesshomaru turned as his chest began to glow, the snow flowing around him as he began to transform again. His voice deepened as he spoke.

"Naraku has no idea what he has done. If he has hurt her in any way..."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru face as he spoke. "Keep up brother."

And with that Sesshomaru jumped into the air and transformed. His true form flowed through the clouds in search of his female and maybe his pup.

^^

Kagome sat in the middle of the large bed. She was alone finally. She had not seen Naraku in a week. Kagome pulled the blankets tighter into her hands as she began to think of her situation.

Where was Sesshomaru? She knew she had been in this one place for almost a month. And if what Naraku had told her was true, this would be two months that she was his prisoner.

Naraku was planning something. He had her bound in a way that she could not use her powers. She was helpless. Kagome looked down to the cuffs that sat around her hands. She was in a lot of trouble.

The old lady who had watched her like to talk about Naraku's plans. She told Kagome that she should be honored that Naraku had chosen her as his new mate but that he would have to remove her purifying powers.

Kagome looked up to the door as it busted open. Naraku came in, an angry glare on his face as he looked at her.

Kagome watched him. "How long have you known miko!?"

Kagome took a breath as she spoke. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Naraku hissed at her as he walked to the bed grabbing the large chain that was attached to her.

"Do not play dumb pet. How long have you known?" Again Kagome spoke her eyes glaring into his. "What do you mean?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku was suddenly pressing her into the bed. His large body pushing her down into the mattress as he looked down at her.

His long black hair falling over his shoulders as he growled at her. "I can smell the concealment spell Kagome. Don't make me force you to break it."

Kagome looked up to Naraku's eyes. She smiled, confusing the Hanyou that was above her. Kagome spoke. "He is coming, and when he gets here you will regret ever putting your hands on me, you filthy demon wannabe."

Naraku growled as his clawed hand wrapped around her neck. Kagome gasped as her airway was closed. Naraku smirked as his free hand glided down, ripping the sheets from her body as he touched her.

Kagome began to thrash against him as he laughed.

"Such harsh words from those pretty lips. Looks like I will have to break you a bit more, my pet."

Kagome began to panic when she watched him kneel above her as he began to undo his pants.

Naraku laughed at her trying to pull the chain from him. Kagome was panicking. She was helpless. He could do whatever he wanted to her and there was no one here to stop him. Kagome looked into Naraku's eyes as he hissed, releasing his already erect cock from his black pants.

Naraku slid his clawed hand against his pulsating member, his other hand gripping the chain that held her. Kagome was now panicking as she thrashed against the bed. Naraku laughed as his hand left his member and grabbed her neck again. Kagome could feel the tears filling her eyes as Naraku leaned down onto her. She could feel his cock touching her leg as he forced them apart.

"St..stop...no no..please." Naraku ignored her pleas as he slid his tongue against her face as she froze. Naraku leaned down, his free hand gripping the side of her underwear as he tore them from her.

Kagome began to thrash again as she felt his finger touch her, his claws scraping her inner thigh as he touched her core. Naraku laughed as he looked Into her fear filled eyes. "This doesn't have to be painful, pet. Give yourself to me and I will fill you with pleasure." Kagome shook her head as she tried to push him away. Naraku growled as he slid his cock against Kagome's core.

Kagome was feeling sick now as her worst enemy was touching her.

Her eyes widening as Naraku crashed his lips onto hers, one clawed hand gripping her breast through the now red dress she wore. Naraku was enjoying her body a bit to much and he wasn't even inside her yet.

Kagome tried to move her face from his as he kissed her, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as he began grinding into her. Kagome felt him groan against her lips as she continued to push him away.

At the last moment that he kissed her, Kagome bit down on his lip so hard that she could feel his blood pour into her mouth. Naraku pulled from her as he threw her body against the wall.

Kagome slammed into the wall. Her ears ringing as her head cracked against the wall. Kagome could barley make sense of what was going on. She could barely make out the form on the bed but she knew it was Naraku.

Naraku watched as she slid to the floor, his eyes widening as he watched her concealment fall. Naraku stood fixing his pants before wiping the blood from his mouth. He watched as her true self came through. His eyes falling to the bump that sat where her once flat stomach was.

Naraku hissed as he looked her over. He turned looking into the shocked face of the old maid. He growled as he spoke.

"Dress her. We must leave. He will smell the child."

Kagome spoke with a cracked voice as she slowly fell into unconsciousness. "He is going to..rip you apart."

Naraku turned as he growled, Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and her face slid against the floor.

Naraku had to hurry, it was possible that Sesshomaru had already smelt his child.

^^

Mariana gripped Inuyasha's shirt as a massive roar shook the mountain. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Mariana as Sesshomaru slid down into the snow about 300 feet from them. He shook his fur as he turned, putting his nose in the air as he smelt a scent that was practically calling to him. Inuyasha covered his ears as Sesshomaru roared into the sky as he transformed into his humanoid form.

Mariana's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stood, his red eyes glowing through the falling snow.

Sesshomaru now knew that he had to find Kagome as quickly as possible, for what he had smelt was their pup calling to him. Which meant that Kagome was in danger.

Mariana watched as Sesshomaru lifted his hand up behind his back sliding out his sword Tokijin.

Tokijin hummed as it was release from it sheath. Though Sesshomaru had taken care of the sword, he had not used it in such a way for over 400 years. Sesshomaru looked up with red eyes as he could feel the hanyou's aura.

Inyuasha growled as he pulled Mariana behind him as Naraku became visible. He was floating in a purple orb, his long hair flowing behind him, his red eyes fell on the couple standing in the snow.

Mariana looked up in surprise as she looked into her father's eyes. Memories of the horror that she had witnessed living with him began to flow back into her mind. Naraku was her father, but she did not have to care for him. He had killed her mother for something she did not do, and tortured Mariana until the day she escaped him.

Now being back here only brought those horrible memories back to her. Naraku looked down his daughter as he growled. "How dare you betray me in such a way, Mariana? For this I will have to kill you, as I did your mother." Mariana could feel the hot tears fill so her eyes as she began to think of her mother.

Mariana was 11 when she had returned home. Her mother had convinced Naraku to send her to a school far away. At the time, she thought it was because they didn't love her anymore. Now Mariana knew it was for her own protection from her father. That morning when she returned to the hidden home on the mountain, she had met her father at the staircase. He had immediately told her to go to her room and not come out until he called for her. Mariana knew her father was a monster so she obeyed him as quickly as possible.

Mariana had waited for her mother to come to see her, but she never did and that night she was woken from her sleep as a scream roared through the halls. She knew that if she left her room, her father would beat her, but she knew it was her mother who had screamed and Mariana ran to her parents' room. That was where her mother laid.

Naraku was standing over her lifeless body, his hand drenched in blood as he turned with red eyes to the shaking child. "Mama!" Naraku was ruthless and he cared for no one but himself and in that moment Mariana learned that lesson. Her father growled at her as he spoke. "If you want to live my daughter, you will never disobey me as your mother did."

Inuyasha could feel the fear flowing from her. He looked up at Naraku eyes as his own reddened. Inyuasha turned as his brother's aura started moving fast. Naraku followed Inuyasha's gaze as his eyes widened at Sesshomaru's almost unseable movement as he moved up causing Sesshomaru to jump into the sky after him.

Naraku laughed as he spoke moving away from Sesshomaru as he landed back into the snow. "Now I understand why you fight for her so hard Sesshomaru. She is a beautiful woman.. but it is too bad that you have tainted her body with your filth."

Sesshomaru growled in anger as he tightened his grip on Tokijin. "Keep talking Naraku! He is only going to kill you faster!" Naraku looked into the eyes of his daughter. He could see her tighten her grip on Inuyasha's jacket. "It is a shame that you have succumbed to the filth of Inuyasha, but unlike your worthless womb, the miko has what I need."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned to Mariana, her equally large blue eyes staring back into his own.

"Move her back Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at his brother as he turned to him.

"She is pupped."

Inuyasha turned, lifting Mariana into his arms and quickly moving from the fight that was about to ensue.

Naraku laughed as he turned to Sesshomaru. "It really is a shame that I will have to break her. She is quite spirited, and if I remember correctly she always was. But I will break her and remove every spec of your scent from her body, including ripping your child from her womb."

Naraku moved quickly as Sesshomaru through Tokijin into the air at him, the taiyoukai quickly jumping into the sky. Inuyasha watched as his brother's claws began to drip the familiar green poison as he ripped Naraku's arm off. Naraku growled in pain as he held his bleeding stub.

Naraku moved again as Sesshomaru hit him again. Sesshomaru slid into the snow as Naraku jumped up into the air, a smirk on his face as he hissed.

"Would you like to see your pet one last time Sesshomaru?"Sesshomaru hissed as he watched Naraku disappear. Inuyasha running to his side waiting for the evil hanyou to return.

"Where is he!?" Sesshomaru was fuming.. his body shaking in anger. He had to slow down, be patient and allow Naraku to mess up.

And Sesshomaru looked up as the purple orb returned, the scent of Kagome's blood hitting him he knew that the moment had arrived.

Naraku looked down into Sesshomaru's red eyes, Kagome's limp body being held against the evil hanyou, her raven locks blowing in the air as her head laid back. She was unconscious, the Taisho brothers both looking in anger at her body. Mariana gasped as he looked at the claw marks that racked Kagome's legs and arm's. She was dressed in a torn sundress, blood stained the light blue fabric. Mariana knew that Kagome need Immediate medial attention, not only for herself but Mariana looked down to the very noticeable swollen stomach that Kagome now had, her child might be in danger as well.

Naraku laughed as he turned to his missing arm allowing it to reform, the demonic magic alerting the unconscious miko in his arms. Sesshomaru could hear her heartbeat accelerating and he cold feel her powers building. A small smirk formed in his limps, he miko was alive.

Kagome was so cold. Her body shivering as the wind hit her. The feeling of evil flowing against her body was unbearable. Her entire being was in pain from the darkness. She slowly opened her eyes as the world around her suddenly came flooding to her. She looked up into Naraku's face, his dark black hair flowing behind him. There was something else. Another feeling calling to her body, or was it from her body?

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's blood stained hand slid onto her stomach, the pup's aura pulsing. Naraku looked down as Kagome looked up, her eyes glowing red as she spoke. Something was happening to her, but all she knew at that moment was she had to protect her baby. "You are going to die." Naraku smiled as he spoke. "One day, but not by a worthless hum..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Naraku leaned forward, his eyes bulging as Kagome touched his face. Pure energy raced through the evil hanyou's body. Kagome was on fire, her entire being giving every thing she had to destroy the monster who held her.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku released Kagome's body as she began to fall to the snowy earth below them. Sesshomaru leaped from the snow as his arms wrapped around her shivering form. Kagome looked up as she felt a pulse run through her body. Pain struck her as she laid her head back. Sesshomaru landed onto the ground as he looked up to Naraku's burning form.

Mariana stepped forward running to Sesshomaru's side as she lifted Kagome's hand. Inuyasha took off, his hand gripping the hilt of Tokijin as he spun it into Naraku's chest.

Naraku could not believe what was happening. He had a perfect plan. How did he fail?

Mariana looked up as Naraku began to scream as his entire being was purified before her eyes, her heart not shedding a single pained moment for her father's painful demise, her eyes not blinking as Naraku became nothing but ash in the snowy wind. She turned back to Sesshomaru as he covered Kagome in his jacket. Mariana was worried. Kagome was beginning to show signs of hypothermia. She spoke quickly. "You must get her to a hospital immediately. She is close to hypothermia."

Sesshomaru stood as he held his broken miko close to him. Inuyasha turned as he watched Sesshomaru form his cloud underneath him and take off.

He hoped his brother was fast enough. He turned to Mariana and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I actually have a cabin near here. Let's get you out of the cold." Inuyasha was worried about her. Not only was she pupped but her eyes were so cold, it was like they were iced over.

"I am an Ice Angel youkai, Inuyasha. The cold doesn't bother me and it won't bother my baby." Mariana said, ice lacing her voice. Could you blame her for being angry? She hadn't wanted Inuyasha to find out about the pup this way. Damn her father for always ruining her happiness.


	22. A moment of happyness

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mariana sat in front of the fireplace in Inuyasha's cabin. She hugged her knees to her chest while Inuyasha made hot cocoa. Inuyasha came back to her and sat next to her and gave her her cup.

"Mariana, please talk to me. I'm really worried about you." Mariana looked into his eyes and saw the truth to his words.

"I have a dark past, Inuyasha, darker than you can imagine. You might leave if I tell you." Mariana gripped her cup tightly.

"I'll decide that but I won't push you. You tell me when you're ready." Inuyasha put a hand on her knee and smiled at her.

Mariana took a deep breath and let it out. "I was born without a father present. It was just me, my sisters, and my mother. We were so happy. On the day of my sisters' and my 11th year, Naraku burned down our vacation hut along with the village it was in and killed my mother in front of us. Then he raped and killed my twin sisters, Mariko and Rosemarie, in front of me. It made me sick when he told me that he was going to save me because I was "his pretty little girl." After that, I was bent on bettering myself so I could have my revenge. I became an assassin. I killed without mercy and I made plenty of money doing it. Then, I saw you. Pinned to the tree. I wanted so badly to release you. I tried every spell I could, but nothing ever worked. One day, Kagome released you and I wanted to talk to you, but you were too busy trying to get the Shikon no Tama from Kagome. Then, whenever I saw you after that, you were busy with Kagome and your other companions. I waited 50 years just to talk to you and you to talk back, but as Naraku's daughter, I didn't deserve to be happy and, after I heard the story of you and Kikyo, I thought it best to not introduce myself at all. So, I watched you silently from the shadows for 500 years. I went to Italy to become a doctor so that I wouldn't accidentally bump into you, but you ended up coming into my life anyway. I never wanted to get close to you because of my father but we got close. I'll understand if you leave me, Inuyasha." Mariana told her story and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Mariana, I wouldn't dream of leaving you just because you're Naraku's daughter. You're nothing like him. You are beautiful, smart and kind. You saved Kagome's life. Mariana, I-I love you." Her head shot up as her eyes widened.

"It took me a while to figure it out, but I know it now. I love you, Mariana, and I'm going to be here for you and our pup. Don't worry. We'll get through all of this together." He smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Mariana cried as she threw herself into his arms, spilling both cups of hot cocoa on the wood floor under them.

"I love you too. By Kami, I love you too. Please don't ever leave me, Inuyasha." She whispered to the hanyou.

"I won't. I'm here for you." Inuyasha said as he ran his hand over her hair.

The couple stayed in their loving embrace for a long time, enjoying each other's warmth and comforting embrace.

^^

In a town at the base of the mountain, Sesshomaru paced the waiting room. He had gotten Kagome to the hospital three hours ago and he was still waiting for word on her condition.

"Mr. Taisho?" The doctor called.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Kagome is fine. She's been cleaned and stitched up. We're getting her warned up and then we're going to take her up for a CAT scan. Also, the baby is absolutely fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Jinenji." Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll make sure she's taken care of. You're welcome to see her. Room 126." Jinenji said as he walked down the hall.

Sesshomaru hurried to room 126 and saw his weak and pale intended mate. "Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome smiled weakly at him. "Hey." She said. Her voice was hoarse and he wanted to revive Naraku so he could kill him again.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat next to her bed.

"They're bringing me tea so I can get warm." Tears began running down her cheeks.

"Why do you cry, koi?" Sesshomaru carefully rubbed her cheek.

"I was afraid that I would never see you again. I thought Naraku was going to keep me in that place forever and..." She paused, not wanting to think about what had almost happened with Naraku numerous times.

"Shh. Don't think like that, my tenshi. He is gone. You killed him and he can no longer hurt us." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" His eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

She smiled as his eyes widened and then he got up and kissed her lips.

Yes, all was right with the world again.

^^

An arrow hit a target in the bull's-eye mark and a dark-haired woman smirked. "Oh, Naraku. You underestimated Kagome and that led to your downfall. Don't worry, though. I'll kill her for you and Sesshomaru as well. And your whore of a daughter?" The woman notched another arrow and released it. The arrow split the first arrow in half and hit the bull's-eye. "She will pay for taking what's mine." The woman said and released the tie in her long, knee-length black hair and an evil gleam shined in her cold, brown eyes.


	23. Going home

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru walked into the hospital room. He had just finished signing the release papers for Kagome. He smiled as his eyes found Kagome. She stood at the window looking out over the montain. She was wearing one of his long sleeve shirts and some tights. Even though Sesshomaru was much larger than her, he could see the fabric stretching slightly against her stomach.

Kagome jumped as she felt Sesshomaru's large arms wrap around her waist. She looked up into his currently brown eyes and smiled. She was so ready to go home.

The Doctors had kept her in the hospital for over a week now. She was finally able to get up and walk around. Kagome laid her hand on top of Sesshomaru's hand as she spoke quietly.

"Can you hear them? Their heart beat?" Sesshomaru nodded as he turned Kagome around. She constantly asked him how their pup was. She was nervous but he didn't mind reassuring his miko.

Sesshomaru slid his hands onto her stomach as his eyes turned golden. Kagome smiled as her eyes widened as their baby kicked for the first time. Her hand slid to the still tingling spot as Sesshomaru smiled. He leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead as a small knock was heard on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Taisho, but we have a small situation."

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's face as his arms tightened around her. She watched him speak. "What?"

The doctor who had been treating her walked into the room closing the door behind him as he spoke. His eyes turning blue as he adressed Sesshomaru.

"It seems that someone here has tipped off the press. We have about 100 photographers outside. They are all asking about kagome and I'm afraid that it just gets worse from there my friend."

Kagome watched as the doctor handed Sesshomaru a magazine. Sesshomaru released her as he took it opening it up. Her eyes widening at the pictures that were on the front page.

The front cover of the magazine stated that Sesshomaru's one night stand had turned into a 18 year commitment because he had knocked up his secretary.

There were pictures of Kagome at the night club sitting with Sesshomaru at the table, then one with them practically grinding on the dance floor, then what scared her the most was the last pictures of her sitting in this hospital room.

She could not believe someone would invade her privacy. Kagome took the magazine from Sesshomaru as she skipped to the article inside. Her eyes widening as the large red words came into view. 'Cheap hookup turns into gold digger mama drama.' Sesshomaru could feel the emotions running off of her as she sat on the hospital bed. "Is this what people think of me?"

She looked up with glistening eyes as Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her. "They are just making up stories, my dear." It angered Sesshomaru that she had tears running down her face. He had been in the lime light for his entire life. He had gotten use to the fake stories and reputation hits, but his miko had just become part of this world of his. He knew that they were going to go after her."

"We can try and get you out the back?" Jinenji suggested. Sesshomaru stood as he spoke. "No I have a better idea."

Mariana walked into the overcrowded hospital, Inuyasha at her heels as she lifted her badge up, gaining access to the private area. Photographers were snapping pictures of Inuyasha as he took her hand and ignored the shouts from the paparazzi.

Sesshomaru had called her to come and help Kagome with something, and of course he had explained what was going on she happily agreed.

Mariana tightened her grip on the dress bag she helped as they entered the maternity ward. A nurse directed them to the room to the back and Mariana flashed her badge again.

Sesshomaru turned as there was a soft knock on the door. He could smell his brother as he left Kagome's side and let them in. Mariana smiled up into his eyes as she walked in, her eyes falling to Kagome who was sitting in the bed.

She passed Sesshomaru as she made her way to Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped in looking up to his brother as he spoke quietly. "It's a zoo down there. Every major magazine has someone here." Sesshomaru nodded as he closed the door behind Inuyasha, turning to watch Mariana and Kagome speak.

"I got you some warm close for the trip. It's snowing in Japan now so you will need them when you get off the plane." Kagome nodded as she watched Mariana unzipped the bag.

Sesshomaru stepped forward to Kagome as he spoke. "I am going to make sure the plane is ready. Mariana will help you get dressed." Kagome nodded as she touched his hand, their eyes meeting as she spoke softly. "Don't go far."

Everyone in the room could understand her need for him to be close by. Mariana turned to Inuyasha as she began pulling things out of the bag. She spoke as she removed her heavy coat. "Why don't you go get some hot chocolate while I helped Kagome get dressed?"

Inuyasha nodded as he looked her over before turning to the door. Kagome smiled as she looked up to Mariana. "I couldn't help but notice that I'm not the only one sporting a bump."

Mariana blushed as she looked up to Kagome, a smile spreading against her lips. "Yes, ha ha." Mariana slid her hand onto the barely noticeable bump as she spoke. "It was a big surprise for us." Kagome laughed as she touched her swollen stomach. "Me too!"

The women began laughing together as Mariana began removing the coat hangers from the clothes.

Kagome stood from the bed as she stretched. Mariana held up two different outfits, one red the other blue. Kagome looked between the two before settling on the blue one.

Mariana helped Kagome dress in the outfit making sure that everything fit her well enough before there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru slowly walked in as his eyes found Kagome. He smiled taking her in. She was beautiful.

Kagome smiled as she felt his eyes wandered her body.

She was dressed in a blue long sleeve dress that fell to her knees. It cupped her swollen stomach perfectly. She wore light blue tights with Grey snow boots. She had on a Grey jacket with fur on the hood and a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. Her black hair was braided down the side as it hung over her shoulder.

"How do I look?" Sesshomaru smiled as he walked to her. He slid his hand around her waist felling her swollen stomach press against him as she slid her small hands onto his arms and he leaned down and kissed her.

Mariana blushed as she turned picking up the remaining clothes as she tried not to listen to Sesshomaru's words.

"You look amazing my love."

Kagome blushed as she felt Sesshomaru purr against her face. She had missed his touch so much. "Oi you two! Break it up! We got a plane to catch."

"Inuyasha!" Mariana turned to him giving him a look for interrupting the happy moment. "What?!" She smiled as he pulled her jacket back on.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead one more time before releasing her to gather her bag.

Sesshomaru had sent Mariana to get Kagome a few things for the trip so he knew she would feel comfortable.

Kagome looked around the hospital room one last time before she felt sesshomaru take her hand. "Ready to go home my dear?" Kagome smiled as he nodded. "So ready!"

Inuyasha slid his hand into Mariana's as they walked ahead up sesshomaru and kagome. He looked back at Kagome and smiled. She looked beautiful and so full of life now. That was something that he knew came from his brother. He turned to Mariana as he pulled her close. "Ready to see your new home?"

Mariana smiled as she looked up into Inuyasha's face. "Yes I am. Kind of nervous though." inuyasha smiled as he spoke. "Well it will be a big change from your apartment, haha, but Sesshomaru's house is only a 30 minute drive so you can visit Kagome and the hospital is in town by my office so we can see each other during the day."

Mariana smiled as she listened to him talk. She was very excited to start her new life. How she had dreamed of this and now her dream was coming true.

Kagome could see the exit to the hospital ahead as the flashing started. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her close. "Just smile and look towards the limo."

Kagome nodded taking a deep breath as she watched inuyasha and Mariana go into the sea of lights. Soon it was their turn as the roar of questions and pleas for comments were heard. Sesshomaru walked slowly beside her as paparazzi were pouring in around them. Sesshomaru looked up as Inuyasha slid into the limo and he held his hand out to help Kagome sit.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly sat sliding a bit over as Sesshomaru slid in beside her.

Kagome looked around the large limo.

This was the second time that she had ridden in one. Sesshomaru leaned back against the seat as Kagome snuggled in next to him. Blush filling her cheeks as she remembered the last time they rode in the limo.

Sesshomaru looked down to her as a small yawn escaped her lips. He turned a bit pulling her to lean against him. "Why don't you rest? It's about an hour drive to the airport."

Kagome nodded as she quickly fell asleep.

Once Mariana knew Kagome was asleep by her breathing, she spoke. "I am troubled by something, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha watched as she spoke to his brother.

"She is a miko correct?" Sesshomaru nodded as he listened. "Her purifying powers are a light pink correct." Sesshomaru nodded. "What about it?"

Mariana bit her lip as she spoke.

"I'm just confused as to why her eyes turned red when she purified Naraku." Inuyasha looked wide eyed to his brother who too stared at Mariana with wide eyes as she pressed against Inuyasha and spoke quietly. "Am I the only one who noticed that?"


	24. The return of a Miko

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA

she began to stir in the California king bed, her socks sliding against the satin sheets as she curled up. Her body was exhausted.

The plane ride was long and she felt nauseated the whole time. She probably would have been throwing up if it hadn't been for Mariana's medical help. She had thought ahead and brought some medicine for just that purpose. It was also kind of a selfish plan, since Mariana was pregnant as well.

Kagome looked around the large room as she slowly sat up. This was the first time that she had been in Sesshomaru's room. The colors were dark with hints of red on the curtains and the floor was stone. Kagome could see the snow falling heavily through the window. She turned, looking at the large fireplace before she sat up slowly, her swollen stomach limiting her sitting position.

She wondered where Sesshomaru had gone. When they arrived at his home, he carried her to his large room, waited as she changed into a more comfortable outfit, then put her to bed for a rest. Kagome looked to the clock that sat on the side table. It was now 6:30. Her mother would be coming at 7.

Kagome stood, her black socks sliding against the cold stone floor as she stood. Waddling a bit, she slowly walked to the door. Kagome slowly opened it, looking out. She could hear a few voices but none she recognized. Afraid that she would interrupt something, she decided to dress in some nice clothes and go downstairs later.

^^

Sesshomaru sat in the living area of his large home. He had a glass of wine in his hand as he spoke to a couple people that sat across from him. Sesshomaru had to return to work the next day so his executives were filling him in.

Though Sesshomaru knew that what they were saying was important, he could not help but glance up to the staircase as he waited for any sign of Kagome being awake.

Sesshomaru looked back down to the stack of papers as he lifted one up. He began to read the paper work, his employees continuing to explain the projects they were working on. But it was not until one of the man stopped speaking to only say.. "Oh..wow. You are beautiful"

Sesshomaru eyed him for a moment before Kagome's scent hit him. He turned as their eyes met. Kagome smiled as she looked at him, his eyes falling down her body. How did Sesshomaru get to be so blessed? He inwardly purred at the sight of her.

Kagome was dressed in a pink ruffle sleeved dress with a black ribbon that wrapped around her waist, making it obvious that she was very pregnant. She wore black tights with pink flats, her hair flowed down her back and one single pink clip held her bangs back.

Sesshomaru stood as he placed his wine down to walk to her. Kagome smiled as she looked up to him. She quietly spoke. "This isn't too casual, is it? I didn't have much to pick from that my belly would fit. I can go change again if you don't like it.." Sesshomaru smiled down at her as he took in her words. He touched her face gently as he spoke, sightly purring as he did. "You look amazing, my love."

Sesshomaru turned as one of the older men spoke. "You must be Miss Kagome. My dear, those magazines don't do you justice. You are absolutely stunning!" Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru slowly walked her to sit next to him. He quickly introduced the two gentlemen. "Kagome, this is the CEO of my company, Oliver Kindley and this is my executive accountant, Juan Ling. They are filling me in on what is going on at the office."

Kagome nodded as she sat straight, trying to hold herself up as she listened. Juan spoke next. "Will you be accompanying Mr. Taisho tomorrow?" Kagome looked confused as she looked from Juan to Sesshomaru. "What is going on tomorrow? " Sesshomaru took a sip from his wine as he spoke. "I am returning to the office tomorrow."

Kagome had a sudden feeling of sadness. She did not want to be left alone yet. Smelling her change of emotion, Sesshomaru turned and spoke again. "It is going o be a busy day but if you want to join me, you are most welcome to my dear." Kagome nodded happily.

Sesshomaru turned back to his friends as he spoke again. "We will be there around 9 so make sure my office isn't a mess." Kagome watched as Juan stood nodding as Oliver followed suit. "Yes Mr. Taisho. We look forward to having you back in the office and we are very happy to have the lovely lady as well."

Sesshomaru stood as the gentlemen bowed and he nodded slightly as he turned walking them to the entrance. Kagome sat back against the sofa as she heard the large door close. She turned as Sesshomaru sat back on the sofa slightly leaning over her as he purred. "You look absolutely..delicious."

Kagome blushed as she smiled. Sesshomaru smirked as he ran his hand through her hair. "Your mother will be here soon." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as she smiled wider. Sesshomaru looked up as one of the house servants walked in, he spoke quietly. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Taisho, but there is a woman on the phone for you."

Kagome's smiled faded as Sesshomaru stood and then looked at the servant. "I'm not taking any business calls today. Tell her to call my office." Sesshomaru turned but stopped as the man spoke again. "I did sir, and she insisted that I tell you that her call is about the wine that was meant for you, whatever that means, sir."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru growled taking the phone from the man. "Who is this?" he hissed. "I'm slightly surprised that you took this call, Sesshomaru, but I needed to get your attention and I knew that mentioning my failed attempt on your life would do the trick." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Who are you!? I demand you tell me!"

The woman on the phone began to laugh as she spoke. "You are not a lord anymore Sesshomaru, but I, on the other hand, am still a miko. Tell my cheap copy that I will be taking my soul back soon." Kagome jumped as Sesshomaru growled deeply. She could see his eyes turning red as he spoke. "You will stay away from my family, wench, or I will make sure you go to hell permanently!"

Kagome stood, wobbly as she walked to Sesshomaru he eyes scanning his as he spoke. "You need to stop trying to play house, Sesshomaru. Your kind don't get happy endings. I will be watching her." The phone hung up as Sesshomaru crushed it in his hands.

Kagome's small form was standing in front of him. He turned his red eyes moving to her slightly glistening blue one's. She shuddered as she spoke. "W..who was that?" Sesshomaru dropped the pieces of what was left of the phone as he pulled Kagome into his large arms, her body pressing against his as he spoke.

"A problem."

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's face as he looked down at her. He could see the fear in her eyes even though she knew nothing yet. Sesshomaru spoke. "I will never let you out of my sight Kagome. I have been careless and allowed harm to come to you in the past. It will NOT happen again. I will protect you."

Kagome now had tears forming at the edges of her eyes as she asked again. "Who was on the phone, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru pulled her close again as he spoke. "...It was Kikyo."

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Sesshomaru was hoping it was someone other than Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru, we have a problem." Mariana's small voice came over the phone. It seemed that Sesshomaru and Kagome needed to pay a visit to the Ice Angel.


	25. Transformation of a miko

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mariana paced her large office.

She continued to look back down at the letter that was sent to her. She was angry and scared and confused.

She had seen this woman's death. How was she alive?

Mariana sat on the edge of her desk, running a hand over the small bump that sat under her black scrubs. Everything Had finally fallen into place. She was happy and loved, her friends were safe.

Mariana looked up as Sesshomaru walked through the door. She could see the anger in his face. She watched as Kagome walked in beside him, her small hand cupped in his large one. She looked up to Sesshomaru as Mariana began to speak.

"I take it by your anger, Sesshomaru, that you received a threat from her as well."

Sesshomaru nodded as he pulled Kagome to sit in the chair beside him. He could already feel the anxiousness filling her and he knew it was not good for her or the pup. She was in the last month of her pregnancy. She needed to be relaxed and this situation was the exact opposite.

Mariana looked at Kagome as she sat across from her. She knew as well that Kagome was due soon and being human, her body would react differently. She took her stethoscope from the desk and started listening to Kagome's pulse.

"What are you doing?" Mariana looked up to Sesshomaru as she spoke and counted the beats at the same time.

"I am examining her so that when Inuyasha gets here, I won't have to lie about what you were here for." Kagome watched as Mariana turned, writing something down as she spoke.

"Kikyo has threatened me. She said that Inuyasha will leave me for her, that our child will grow up a bastard. She said that she will take him from me..and kill Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled as Mariana looked up to Kagome. She sat back as she stood lifting the letter as she handed it to Sesshomaru.

"If my sense of smell is correct, Sesshomaru, she is just a mold. She needs her soul."

Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome as her scent began to fluctuate. He knelt down as her hand rose to her head.

Kagome began to feel light headed. This was just too much. Was a normal life to hard to ask for!? She stood, wobbly as she pulled her hand away from Sesshomaru's as she spoke.

"I need some air." Sesshomaru began to take her hand to help her walk. "I can walk!" He stopped looking into her eyes as she held onto the wall. Something was happening again. This feeling...it was like before...when she purified Naraku.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome as she winced in pain. Her head was pounding. What was happening? Sesshomaru tilted her head up so he could see her face. She opened her eyes to speak as tears began to pour from her face. "It..it hurts!"

Mariana gasped as Kagome's eyes began to glow red. Sesshomaru held her as she began to whimper. Mariana ran to Kagome as Sesshomaru knelt to the ground with her. Her body was burning up, fever filling her.

Mariana began to examine Kagome, her eyes turning white as she began to mentally check on her friend. Sesshomaru held her tighter as she arched back, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she gripped his shirt.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as her scent began to change. Mariana looked up her eyes returning to their blue color as she stared into Sesshomaru's red eyes.

"What is it?!"

Mariana turned Kagome's face as she looked down to the pale face of her friend. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as two blue stripes began to appear on her pale face. The taiyoukai looked up to each other as Mariana spoke.

"She..she is being transformed. Into a Kori no Tenshi Youkai like me."


	26. A secret in plain sight

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mariana was filling out some paperwork in her office, she had just finished admitting Kagome to the hospital.

She was so exhausted. With her pregnancy, Kagome's pregnancy, Kikyo's threat, Kagome's transformation, Sesshomaru's anger and Inuyasha's strange behavior lately, she just doesn't have much energy left.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair when there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock." Inuyasha smiled as he walked into the office.

"Yasha. I'm so happy to see you. I don't know how much longer I can stare at this god awful paperwork." Mariana looked at him with a pouty look and he chuckled.

"Well, I can't do your paperwork for you, but I did bring a pick-me-up." Inuyasha held up a KFC bag.

Mariana gasped and grabbed the bag. "Inuyasha, you're amazing! I love you!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

"Love you too. So, why does it smell like Sesshomaru and Kagome here?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome came in for a checkup and then she ended up needing to stay for some more tests." Mariana explained as she dug the food out of the bag.

"Is she okay?" He was worried for his friend.

"We have to run more tests to really know anything, but I do know she is resting now." Mariana spoke with a mouthful of fried chicken.

Inuyasha smiled at his girlfriend. He loved a girl with a healthy appetite. She ate like that when she wasn't pregnant, and it made him happy. He couldn't stand girls who had bodies like toothpicks and only got a salad at restaurants. Mariana had a hot, sexy, full figure and Inuyasha could stare at it all day. Hopefully, soon, he'd have the opportunity to do so.

"Inuyasha, you're spacing again. You've been doing it at least twice a day lately. What's going on under those cute little fuzzy ears?" Mariana asked as she took a forkful of macaroni and cheese into her mouth.

"Oh, don't worry about me, babe. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed some food for himself and sat down to eat with her.

Mariana smiled. "So, did you just come to bring me lunch or did you want something?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I have a surprise waiting for you after work." Inuyasha smiled at her as he took a bite of chicken.

"You crazy dog. What are you planning?"

"You'll see. I'll send a limo to pick you up after work. You are going to have the best night of your life. I promise." Inuyasha's confidence seemed to ooze out of every pore.

"You're lucky I trust you, otherwise I'd make you tell me what you're planning." Mariana said as she continued to eat.

"Babe, I'm stronger and I'm not pregnant. How would you get me to talk?" Inuyasha goaded.

"You forget, babe, that I have an extensive knowledge of herbs, potions and poisons. I could easily make a truth serum in five minutes and get you to tell me anything I want." Mariana smirked darkly.

Inuyasha gulped out of fear and a slight bit of lust. "Have I ever mentioned that you're really sexy when you're being scary?"

Mariana laughed, which caused Inuyasha to laugh with her. They finished their meal and then Inuyasha knelt on the floor and put his head on Mariana's tummy.

"I can't wait for our pup to be born. I'm itching to hold her in my arms." Inuyasha grinned like an idiot.

"Yasha, it could be a boy." Mariana smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nope, it's a girl. I know it is. I have a really strong feeling that our pup is a girl." Inuyasha kissed her tummy.

"Well, unfortunately, my lunch break is over, and you are distracting me from my work. Shoo." Mariana lightly pushed him off her.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Inuyasha stood up and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"See you tonight, beautiful. Love ya." Inuyasha walked out of Mariana's office.

Mariana smiled and got back to her paperwork. She didn't get much done before a certain wolf demon walked in.

"Hey, sexy lady." Koga said.

"Koga, for the 60th time, I am your boss. The only reason I haven't fired you for your inappropriate comments is because you're one of the best damn doctors in Japan." Mariana rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, yeah. So how about you and I go out for a drink tonight, hot stuff?" Koga flashed a sexy smirk and Mariana sighed.

"Koga, I can't drink. I'm pregnant and I'm not going to expose my pup to Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. As a doctor, you should know what that does to a child. Besides, I have plans with my boyfriend tonight." Mariana started working on her paperwork again, trying to ignore Koga.

"Boyfriend? You mean that mutt that just left? He's a pathetic half-blood, Mariana. You should dump him and go out with a pure-blood like me." Koga stuck out his chest to show his "superiority" over Inuyasha.

Mariana slammed her hands on her desk as she stood. "Koga, if you EVER speak about Inuyasha like that again, not only will I fire you, I'll rip you to shreds! Do I make myself clear!?"

Koga gulped in fear. "Crystal." He squeaked.

"Good. Now, get the hell out of my office!"

Koga ran out faster than he ever ran when he had the jewel shards in his legs.

Mariana sighed and went to her safe. She put in the combination and opened it. She pulled out a necklace box and pulled out the necklace with half the Shikon Jewel attached to it. She's had this for many years. Kikyo has the other half, now that Naraku is dead.

She remembers the day she got it.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Mariana watched as Inuyasha and his friends fought off a large demon. Kagome had left permanently just a few days ago and Inuyasha was so angry, he went looking for trouble. During this particular rage fight, Sango had been thrown back and the Jewel flew from her neck but she didn't know it. The necklace landed at Mariana's feet and she picked it up. She looked at the Jewel and then at Inuyasha and then turned and ran.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

Mariana wrapped her hand around the jewel. She's been guarding the jewel ever since that day. She never let the jewel out of her sight. She put the necklace on and hid the jewel in her shirt.

"Excuse me." A nurse called from the doorway of her office.

"Yes Mia? What is it?" She was a bit startled that she had not noticed the nurse before..

"I have the test results back for a Miss Higurashi. You requested that I bring them to you as soon as they were available."

"Ah, yes. Good. Thank you." She took a deep breath as she took the folder from the nurse. She sat back, waiting for her door to close before opening it.

Mariana looked down as she began to examine the paper, her eyes widening as she looked at Kagome's blood work.

"Oh..Kay. Well that is what I needed to know."

Mariana stood from her desk as her hand moved to the jewel on her neck.

"I Wish I could tell you, Inuyasha, but I can't risk it. I love you the way you are and I know that your greatest desire was to use the jewel to become full demon, but I don't want you to change."

Mariana spoke quietly as she patted the necklace under her shirt as she lifted the folder from her desk.

^^

'Oh, Mariana. You make it too easy to ruin your life with Inuyasha.' Kikyo thought as she listened to the conversation from outside, using her powers to mask her scent. She began scheming as she silently made her way away from the hospital.

^^

Later that night, Mariana was thoroughly pleased and pampered. After Inuyasha's limo picked her up, she had been taken to a hot spring, gotten a mani-pedi, got her hair and make-up done and got a free ensemble of a gorgeous red mermaid dress and strappy high heels. She was now once again in the limo and was being driven to the harbor. Her jaw dropped to the floor as the limo pulled up to a large yacht. She saw Inuyasha standing at the end of the dock in a dashing black suit. The driver opened her door and helped her out of the limo.

Inuyasha smiled when he saw Mariana. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"You look lovely." He kissed her hand and pulled her close. "Did you enjoy your pampering?"

"I loved it, but why did you organize all this for me, Inuyasha?" Mariana looked up to his face.

"You've been so busy lately, baby, and your pregnancy has been draining your energy, so I thought you could use some r and r." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

Mariana blushed and smiled. "So, why are we here?"

"Dinner on the water, my dear. All aboard." Inuyasha led her to the ramp leading to the deck.

Mariana smiled and walked up the ramp, closely followed by Inuyasha.

^^

Mariana leaned against the rail of the yacht and breathed in the clean ocean air. They had a delicious dinner of Filet Mignon, baked potatoes and delicious apple cider. She smiled as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha, tonight has been perfect. Thank you." Mariana kissed his cheek.

"Only one thing could make it even more perfect, baby." Inuyasha put his hand in his jacket pocket.

Mariana blinked. "What's that?"

Inuyasha knelt on one knee and pulled out the ring box in his pocket and opened it to reveal a 20k diamond ring in the shape of a heart on a silver band.

"You agreeing to marry me." Inuyasha looked into her eyes, a pleading look shining in his golden eyes.

Mariana's ice blue eyes glistened with tears. And they weren't happy ones.

The guilt finally broke her and she couldn't stop crying.

"Mariana?" Inuyasha stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Kikyo's alive. She's threatened to kill Kagome and break the two of us up. She took the half of the Shikon Jewel that Naraku had after Kagome purified him." Mariana said, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Only half? Where's the rest?" Inuyasha was really curious.

Mariana stayed silent.

"Mariana, you know where it is, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Where?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Around my neck." She said.

"I thought that necklace looked strange." He sneered.

"Please don't be angry, Yasha, please. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to use it when I got the other half to become a full demon. I love you just the way you are. A cute, kind, protective, loving half-demon who has been the object of my dreams for 450 years. I don't want you to change. I want you to stay MY Inuyasha. Half-demon, fuzzy-eared, temperamental Inuyasha. THAT'S the Inuyasha I love." Mariana bared her heart to him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She loved him as a half-demon? The only people who accepted him as a half-demon were Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome. Mariana was a full demon and could have any full demon she wanted, but she wanted HIM, a half-demon and she doesn't want him to change.

"Don't cry, baby." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"You're not mad?"

"Not after you explained why you didn't tell me. I'm just surprised. I've never had anyone but my friends who accepted my being a half-demon. I love you, Mariana."

Mariana nuzzled Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"You never answered my question." Inuyasha pulled away a bit and smiled down at her lightly.

Mariana smiled and kissed his chin. "I would love to marry you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled widely and put the ring on her finger. "The future Mrs. Taisho." He lifted her in the air.

"Mariana Ariel Taisho. I love it." She smiled happily at him.

Inuyasha put her back on her feet and kissed her lips gently and she happily returned his kiss.

^^

Kikyo growled as she watched Mariana and Inuyasha through her viewing pool. She splashed the water.

"Damn that little tramp! No matter. I will have Inuyasha back yet. Nothing will keep me from getting what I want." Kikyo smirked darkly and slipped into her bed.

Please review.


	27. A changing need

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Sesshomaru stood in the small hospital room, leaning against a large window that looked out over the city.

He could see his large business tower from where he stood.

He turned slowly, looking to the hospital bed in the middle of the room. There was silence, besides the occasional beep from the machines that were connected to his little miko.

Sesshomaru walked slowly to her side of the bed.

Kagome was laying on her right side, her long raven hair was braided over her shoulder. She was sleeping.

Sesshomaru sat in a folding chair that he had pulled up to the bed, the cheap chair creaking under his larger than human weight.

Sesshomaru reached out and ran his hand against her swollen stomach, the black leather of his gloves sliding against the cotton hospital sheets.

He smiled as he felt the small pressure against his hand as their pup pushed back.

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed up to Kagome's hand that gently laid a few inches from his own. She had two IVs placed there. His eyes moved to the black bracelet that now sat on her wrist.

Sesshomaru was very lucky that his old friend Zurah was able to conjure up the bracelet so soon.

Sesshomaru ran his glove covered fingers against the dark stones.

The bracelet was made from a type of jewel that could force a demon's body to become human. Sesshomaru's mind began to replay what had happened after Kagome began to change. .

:FLASH BACK:

Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed Kagome, pulling her into his arms as she winced in pain. He tilted her head up so he could see her face. Kagome opened her eyes to speak as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"It..it hurts!" As her voice hit his ears her pain flowed through him.

Mariana gasped as Kagome's eyes began to glow red. Sesshomaru held her as she began to whimper, her body shivering against his arms.

Mariana ran to Kagome as he knelt to the ground with her. Her body was burning up, fever filling her.

Mariana began to examine Kagome, her eyes turning white as she began to mentally check on her friend.

Sesshomaru held her tighter as she arched back, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she gripped his shirt.

Sesshomaru's beast screaming that he needed to end her pain. He was helpless to end her suffering and it angered him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome's scent began to change.

Mariana looked up to him, her eyes returning to their blue color as he spoke.

"What is it?!" He demanded.

Mariana turned Kagome's face as she looked down to the pale face of her friend. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as two blue stripes began to appear on her pale face.

Sesshomaru looked up as Mariana looked into his red eyes. Mariana spoke.

"She..she is being transformed. Into a Kori no Tenshi Youkai like me."

Sesshomaru's world stopped as the words left her mouth.

"How?" It was all he could get out.

He watched as Mariana's eyes moved in different directions as she looked at Kagome's now unconscious form.

"I..I..Her injuries from Naraku must have been more severe than we thought and she may have been developing complications that we were not able to sense. The pup might have used it's energy to turn her into a demon..but I need to run a test. Let's get her to a room befo.."

Sesshomaru followed Mariana's wide gaze as his eyes also widened.

Kagome's jet black hair was forming white streaks as it changed.

Sesshomaru lifter her into his arms as he spoke.

"Get a room."

Mariana stood quickly as she left the room to speak to the nurses.

Sesshomaru looked back down as the last bit of raven hair was replaced with a white, that was brighter than his own hair.

Sesshomaru moved his large hand to brush the hair from her face. He slowly moved it behind her ear. Stopping briefly to look as her now pointed ears.

There was no doubting it now, kagome was no longer human.

:end flashback:

"..Sesshomaru.."

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the blue eyes that where staring at him.

Kagome had woken a few minutes before. As she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru's figure came into view.

Sesshomaru was staring at the wall. He was obviously thinking about something else.

Kagome's eyes wandered down to the hand that sat inches from her own.

He was wearing his gloves..

Sesshomaru looked into her face as he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking in her tired eyes.

"Stiff." She responded as Sesshomaru stood.

Kagome turned to lay on her back, with help from Sesshomaru, of course. His black gloves sliding against her skin. She stopped catching his hand as she spoke.

Her blue eyes moving to the black gloves.

"How bad is it?" She asked, knowing full well what hid under the black Italian leather gloves. Her eyes moved to his face as his concealment fell.

Sesshomaru looked up with blood red eyes as he spoke.

"Dangerously." His deeper voice shaking through her.

Please review.


	28. A journey

Chapter 28: A Journey.

Sesshomaru's Beast

Inuyasha's Beast

Kagome sat on the edge of the large bed. She was currently removing her jacket when he walked into the room. Sesshomaru watched as she slowly pulled the white jacket from her shoulders. She looked up, a smile on her face as he handed her the hot chocolate.

Kagome took it slowly as she brought the warm drink to her lips. Sesshomaru walked to the other side of the bed as he began to empty his pockets. He turned as he placed his phone down on the side table.

Mariana had released Kagome from the hospital that night. She explained to them that their pup had used its demon power to change Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked up to his little mate as he thought about what she had said.

After realizing that she was now a demon, she had asked Sesshomaru if there was any way for her to stay human until their pup was born.

Sesshomaru walked to stand before her. He watched as she sipped the hot chocolate, his eyes going to the black bracelet she wore. The magic would hold her in human form until it was removed.

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts as Kagome's voice hit him.

"How are you?" Kagome spoke with worry as she looked at the black gloves that he still wore.

Seeing what she was looking at, Sesshomaru tried to change the subject.

He kneeled down to untie her winter boots as he spoke.

"Why don't we get you more comfortable and into bed, hmm? I bet you are tired."

Kagome placed her cup on the side table as she spoke.

"Sesshomaru, don't change the subject. This is serious." Her voice was full of concern as he looked up to her. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold wind that blew outside. She licked her lips as he looked up to her. Sesshomaru could feel his concealment falling as he looked down, pulling her boots from her feet and placing them on the floor.

"I am fine, Kagome."

Kagome spoke quickly, blush filling her cheeks at her own words.

"Then kiss me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked up into her blue eyes, his beast pushing him to do as their mate had asked. Sesshomaru gripped his fist together as he looked up.

He stood leaning down to kiss her forehead, his eyes looking down as Kagome's hand touched his shirt. She gently motioned him down.

Sesshomaru now stood on his knees, his large form placed in between Kagome's legs as he slid his hand on her thigh. She spoke quietly as she watched the red fill his eyes, his hair now white as he pulled his gloves away.

"Kiss me..on my lips"

Kagome's eyes widened as her back was suddenly pressed against the large pillows, Sesshomaru above her as he took her lips.

He had moved her so quickly she didn't even feel him pull her onto the large bed.

A moan escaped Kagome's lips as Sesshomaru pushed his need into her body, sharing the want with his mate.

Kagome's body instantly pushing against Sesshomaru's hard body as he kissed her viciously.

Sesshomaru knew that he had to have her, his body wanting in heat as he left her lips to kiss down her neckline, growling as the turtleneck got in his way.

Kagome's eyes widened as he stripped her quickly, and before she had realized that he had pulled away, Sesshomaru returned to her lips, his clawed hand entangled in her long hair as his bare chest brushed against her own naked skin.

Kagome gasped as the familiar heat flowed through her. Sesshomaru growled against her lips as he spoke, his demon's release very present as they spoke as one.

"Mate." He growled into her neck.

Kagome arched against his large hand as he cupped her swollen breast gently as to not hurt his pupped mate.

"Mmm." She groaned.

Kagome was surprised at how gentle Sesshomaru was being with her, having faced his beast before and remembering how she felt it days after. This was nothing compared to that.

Every movement was soft and sweet, every touch was gentle even though she could feel his need.

Sesshomaru kissed his way down as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, careful of his now elongated fangs. Kagome gripped his arm as she pressed against him, her body hot and ready for him.

Sesshomaru growled as he moved to her lips again, his hand reaching under her back as he pulled her against him. He pulled a pillow under her hips as his other large clawed hand separated her legs as he pushed into her.

Kagome gasped as her body pulsed around him. She gripped his large shoulders as he began to move against her.

Sesshomaru hissed as her body moved with his own, her gasps and groans of pleasure hitting his ears as he took her.

Sesshomaru could feel her tighten her fingers into his skin as he kissed her, one of his large arms laid beside her head as he held his weight off of her, the other holding her hips up so he could stroke that wonderful spot that made her scream his name every time.

Just as he began to move against said spot, he growled against her neck as her voice cried out to him.

Kagome arched up, her body pressing against Sesshomaru's as he quickly pushed her over the edge.

Her hips began to buck against his own as she cried his name out.

Her head threw back as she cried out with her release. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to mark her just yet, as he kissed her shoulder.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru's red eyes as he began to grunt and growl as his own release neared.

Another pleasure filled moan escaped her as he built her up again. Her body shuddering against his own as he arched up and roared out, filling her with his seed as she too cried out in complete pleasure.. Her cries echoed in his ears as he leaned down and kissed her, continuing to move against her as they rode out their orgasms.

Kagome groaned as she felt his large body move from her. He laid beside her as she breathed heavily, his large arms pulling her against his chest as he kissed her again.

He purred against her cheek as he rubbed his nose against her neck, taking in her scent.

Her small hand slid onto his large chest as she snuggled into him.

Sesshomaru wrapped her into his arms as her breathing finally mellowed out. He looked down into her half opened blue eyes as he spoke.

"My lovely mate, what would this Sesshomaru would do without you?"

Kagome smiled as she watched him lay on his back, pulling her close.

Kagome snuggled up as she felt the large black sheet being pulled over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his little miko drift off into sleep.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru looked away from his large book, his eyes moving over to the woman who slept next to him. Kagome was snuggled up against Sesshomaru's large chest, sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru moved his arm to pull the black sheet up over her bare shoulder, a smile coming to the demon's face as he looked over his pupped miko.

They had left the hospital last night.

There had been no more threats or contact from Kikyo, and Sesshomaru was growing impatient. He wished the wench would just attack so he could kill her and move on with the rest of his life.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved across Kagome's face. To a normal person, she looked peaceful as she slept, but Sesshomaru could sense her stress and worry. At this point in her pregnancy, his mate should be resting and preparing for their pup's arrival, but she was stressed, something that made Sesshomaru's beast very unhappy.

Sesshomaru knew that he needed to take Kagome somewhere safe, where the undead miko could not get to her. Sesshomaru's gaze left Kagome's face as he looked up at the dark ceiling.

Where could he take her that she would be safe? A thought hit him, obviously placed by his beast. Sesshomaru could take her home, to his real home. To the western castle.

Sesshomaru's castle still stood in its perfection. It had been maintained by the many demons who have been serving his family for hundreds and hundreds of years.

It had been years since he returned but now he knew that his old home would be the birth place for his pup.

The castle was under a concealment. To the outside world, it looked like a massive stone mountain, completely untouchable, but to a demon eyes it was the massive castle of the west. In perfect condition, Sesshomaru knew that it would be the safest place for his mate and pup to be.

Sesshomaru moved from the bed, quickly placing his pillow beside Kagome to keep her comfortable as he stood. He smiled, looking her over once again.

Her long raven hair was laying sprawled out against her pillow, her face was peaceful as she slept. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed softly, careful not to wake her.

Her cheeks were still flushed from their mating. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing.

He would not have long to make preparations for their journey. Sesshomaru bent down, lifting his pants as he put them on and slowly buttoned up his shirt. He turned and began to pick up his stuff from the side of the bed. He turned, pressing a number into his phone. He began to slowly make his way from the room, turning briefly to look at the pupped female in his bed before he quickly began calling the one person that he thought he never would.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk."

-oOo-

Inuyasha stood in the large living room.

This was the first time that he had ever been inside of Sesshomaru's home. He had seen it many times when it was featured in magazines but he had never seen it in person.

Inuyasha's eyes trailed up the large staircase. He could smell Kagome, but at this hour, he knew she must have been asleep.

He turned as Sesshomaru walked into the large room.

Sesshomaru motioned for his brother to sit. He was not sure if Mariana had spoken to him about Kikyo yet so he would not go into that to much.

Sesshomaru laid a folder out on the large glass coffee table, then he sat four plane tickets down.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha spoke as he looked up at his brother.

Sesshomaru sat back against the leather chair as he spoke.

"I am taking Kagome to the western castle. It will be safer for her to have the pup there."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he spoke. "Are you insane!? She is practically having the baby already! She is too close Sesshomaru. Moving her now will put too much..."

Taking a deep breath again, Sesshomaru spoke.

"This is not up for discussion Inuyasha. I have to do what is best for my family. That is why I'm asking you to accompany us."

Inuyasha sat back against the large sofa behind him. His brother was asking for his help!

Making sure that was exactly what he was asking, he spoke.

"I don't understand. What do you need?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as he spoke.

"I would like for you and Mariana to accompany Kagome and I to the western castle. I will need your help if anything should happen, and with Mariana's advanced knowledge in medical procedures, when Kagome does go into labor it will be nice to have someone there that knows what to do."

Inuyasha nodded, completely understanding where his brother was coming from. Yes, Sesshomaru knew a lot and was all powerful, but he knew nothing of delivering babies.

"I have spoken to Kagome's mother. She will also be accompanying us to the western castle."

Inuyasha nodded as he spoke. "Good. She will need her mother."

Inuyasha stood as he lifted two of the plane tickets and he spoke. "I will talk it over with Mariana. I am pretty sure that she will be okay with it." Sesshomaru stood nodding his head as he spoke.

"I will call you tomorrow morning. The plane leaves at 9."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked down at the tickets, a confused look on his face as he spoke.

"Why are we riding coach?"

"It will be less conspicuous if we go in the crowd. Yes, it will be cramped quarters but it will be less conspicuous if we separate. Once the plane lands, we will meet at the Western Castle."

Inuyasha looked a little bit bewildered as he looked to his brother again.

"Are you out of your mind? You're going to make her travel on foot? She's nearly popping the pup out as it is."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he spoke. "I did not plan on making her walk Inuyasha. I am more then capable of getting her there safely."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked down at his watch. Mariana's lunch was coming up soon.

Sesshomaru spoke.

"Go, Inuyasha, and prepare."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched Sesshomaru turn to walk back up the large staircase.

He bit his lip before speaking.

"I proposed to her."

Sesshomaru stopped walking, a smirk on his face as he thought. 'Inuyasha has finally decided to settle down after all these years.'

The silence was deafening as Inuyasha waited for some sort of emotion or response from his older brother. Inuyasha looked away as he turned towards the large doors.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a large hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned to look into Sesshomaru's softened eyes.

"It's about damn tine." Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha smiled, the brothers parting ways as Inuyasha left to meet Mariana and Sesshomaru made his way up to climb back into bed with his mate.

Tomorrow would be hell, but getting to the western castle was most important.

He would not allow anyone to come between him and his mate's and pup's safety.

-oOo-

"The western castle!? Is he out of his mind!?" Mariana looked at Inuyasha as she sat at her desk. She shook her head as she tried to replay the conversation in her head.

Inuyasha had come to see her on her lunch break, and she was working the night shift this nigh. It was her last shift before she went on maternity leave.

She planed to spend the next couple of months relaxing, resting and planning her wedding, but apparently that was not going to happen anytime soon, because they were now traveling to the western castle. Mariana placed her hand on her swollen stomach as she looked back up to Inuyasha.

"He does realize that she is much closer to giving birth than I am, right?"

Inuyasha nodded as she continued to speak.

"Moving her so far is not wise. She has too much stress as it is and moving her across Japan is just ridiculous."

Inuyasha stood as he walked to Mariana, his large hand sliding on her swollen stomach as he leaned down, looking up to his pupped female.

"He has asked that we join him there, in case danger does show and when she has the pup, you can help her."

Mariana placed her hand on Inuyasha's. She knew what Sesshomaru was afraid of and who was coming. She spoke, trying to hide the fact that she knew the danger that was already very present.

"Well, I am okay with going if you are, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded as he stood from his place below her.

He leaned down, gently brushing the stray strands of hair from her face, his thumb running against her cheek as he spoke.

"I will let you finish your work. I will head home and pack. I will meet you at your apartment tonight and will pack up your things. I'll have the movers come and pack the rest up tomorrow night."

Mariana nodded as Inuyasha placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips before he stood and turned to the door. She watched him leave the room, the door shutting behind him.

Mariana's hand gently caressed the jewel underneath her shirt as she thought of Kikyo. She spoke to herself.

"I hope that your words of love are true, Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do if you left me for her."

-oOo-

Kagome woke to the sound of shuffling coat hangers. She turned onto her back slowly as she attempted to sit up. She looked around the room looking for who was making the noise.

Her eyes landed on a figure digging in her closet, pieces of her clothing being thrown from it. Kagome sat up on her elbows, her large stomach keeping her from sitting up any further. She raised her eyebrow as she spoke. "Can I help you?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's form came out of the large closet, in his arms were about 5 outfits. He smiled at her as he placed the clothes in his arms on the end of the bed.

He spoke softly.

"How did you sleep, my dear?"

She spoke, eying the pile of clothes. "I slept okay, I guess. Uhm, just a quick question, Sesshomaru. What are you doing in the closet and why are you taking all my clothes out?"

Sesshomaru continued to empty out the large closet and began stuffing a large bag with every piece of clothing that she had.

He spoke briefly as he did this.

"We are going on a trip somewhere soon. As soon as you are ready to get up, I'll have breakfast sent up for you and I set up.."

Kagome looked at him with confused eyes as she tried to reposition herself as she spoke.

"What do you mean a trip? We just got back from a trip. Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru placed the clothes in his arms against the bed as he walked behind her, placing a large pillow behind her back so she could sit up comfortably.

Kagome smiled at him as she was finally able to sit straight, her hand sliding onto her large stomach. She pulled the large blanket up her form, covering her naked chest as she watched as Sesshomaru now began stuffing his own clothes into a bag. He spoke while doing so.

"We are going to the western, miko. To this Sesshomaru's home."

Kagome could barely remember the large castle. She knew she had seen it once, maybe twice since her time in the feudal area but she never went inside.

Kagome followed him as he stood up, throwing shoes into the same large bag as she spoke, this time with concern lacing her voice. This caused Sesshomaru to look up to her worry filled eyes.

"I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, with everything going on and the baby being so close to coming, do you think it's wise for us to just get up and leave?"

Sesshomaru walked up to her, placing one had on top of her own, then the other on her large stomach as he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru will protect you at all cost, mate. With the unknown danger of the undead priestess, I am not confident that you will be safe here. The safest place for us to be is in the western castle."

Kagome looked at him with fearful eyes, trying her best not to cry.

"So are you saying that we have to have our baby in the Western Castle?"

Feeling her stress and understanding why, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her small hand as he spoke.

"Yes, my dear. The pup will be born in the west, but do not worry. Mariana and Inuyasha are coming. Mariana will assist you in any way possible and I have.."

Kagome cut him off as she spoke, tears now coming down her cheeks as her lower lip trembled.

"What about my mother!? I.. I don't want to do this without her, I don't think that I'm capable of doing this.. I've never.."

Sesshomaru placed a small gentle kiss on her lips and then he spoke.

"I have full confidence in you, my dear. You will do just fine. I will be there to support you and Mariana will be able to assist you in the childbearing if any complications should ensue."

Sesshomaru touched Kagome's chin as he lifted her face to where their eyes met. He wiped the tears from her face as he spoke.

"I have already spoken to your mother and she is coming as well, so do not fret, my miko. I will not allow you to do this alone."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the great attention Sesshomaru had put into this for her. Not only had he already made plans for her mother to be there with her for the birth of their child, but he had made plans for Mariana to come and assist in any way possible in case of complications.

She would be safe and their baby would be safe. Sesshomaru took her into his arms as he comforted her. He gently placed a kissed on her lips as he purred. "Now, come and get dressed. We have a long night ahead."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru released her. He stood, pulling a dress bag from the small sofa that sat in front of their bed. He placed it next to her as he began to unzip it.

"I got you some warm clothes to wear. Once we are in the castle, you may wear your 'comfy clothes.'"

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru made fun of how she would constantly wear sweatpants and one of his shirts.

"I cant help it that I keep getting growing." She laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled as he placed his hand back on her stomach.

"I am not complaining, my miko. I quite like the way they look on you and the fact that my pup is growing more and more makes it even better."

Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshomaru smirk and give her a lusty look as he tossed in some of her lingerie that he had bought her. She watched as he zipped up the large suitcases before a thought occurred to her.

Sesshomaru looked up as she spoke.

"How are we gonna to land a plane on the mountain?"

Sesshomaru sat on the bed as he ran a clawed hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back.

"We are not going to land a plane, love."

He reached his hand out to help Kagome stand as she began to dress herself.

She looked at him in confusion as she spoke.

"What do you mean we are not going to fly?" She asked as she pulled on her panties and bra.

Sesshomaru stood as he helped her pull on her her jeans, smiling down at her flushed cheeks as he spoke.

"I have taken the liberty of having someone meet us at the airport for our luggage. It will be brought to the western castle before us. I will carry you the rest of way, and your mother will travel with Inuyasha and Mariana."

Kagome looked at him with complete and utter disbelief. "You're going to carry me all the way?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke, watching her pull her black long sleeved shirt over her large stomach as she sat back against the bed.

"Would you rather walk, miko?"

Kagome shook her head no, not completely understanding what he meant.

"Are you going to run with me? Is that safe?" Her hand instinctively landing on her large stomach as she spoke.

"I am going to fly you there, Kagome."

Her eyes widened as she began to shake her head.

"Like hell you will! I don't do heights!"

"It is not that bad, miko."

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she spoke.

"Do you not remember that one time that I flew with you? You gave me like two seconds of warning and said, "We fly!" I barely had time to grab onto your pelt thingy before you took off and just FYI, holding that thing while you fly all serious and stuff is scary as shit!"

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes, a small smirk coming to his lips as he laughed at her imitation of him.

Sesshomaru stood, slowly pulling her into his arms as he spoke.

"I apologize my love, but this time you will be safe in my arms. Close to me."

Kagome blushed as she smiled, moving closer into his arms as she spoke.

"That sounds thrilling."

Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed her gently before turning to lift her suitcase up.

Kagome turned to the door as she thought for a moment.

"Sesshomaru, when the baby is born, what are we going to do about clothes, diapers and everything else we are going to need?"

Sesshomaru looked up with an awkward look in his eyes as he spoke, his words mumbled as he continued to pick things up.

Kagome had not quite heard what was said, but she knew that she had not heard what she thought she did.

"Say that again, please. I didn't quite get that."

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and turned to look her in the face. Kagome's eyes widened as he spoke again, more clearly. She turned to him, both hands sitting on the top of her stomach as she spoke.

"Did you just say, your mother is taking care of it?"

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his white hair as he nodded, his eyes looking straight into her own.

"Yes, Kagome. My mother will be waiting on us. She has prepared the castle for our arrival and that of the pup's birth..."

Kagome swallowed hard. She was about to meet her, for all intents and purposes, mother-in-law. She'd rather face Naraku, Kanna's soul-sucking mirror, or, hell, Miroku's Wind Tunnel!

-oOo-

Mariana stood in her bedroom and looked around

Most of the moderately large apartment had been packed into boxes.

She smiled as she began zipping her suitcase. She had finally finished packing up for the trip to the western castle.

She looked around her bedroom one more time before sitting down on the bed, her hand sliding onto her swollen stomach, a small smile gracing her lips as she began to think about where her life was headed.

Soon she would be mated to the man she had waited for, for over 450 years, be having her first child, have a real family and friends she didn't have to hide from.

She looked up as a knock echoed through the apartment.

She smiled and stood, looking at her watch as she made her way to the door.

Inuyasha smiled as the door opened before him, his beast purring at the sight of their pupped female.

Inuyasha spoke as he held up a bag of food.

"I got my babies something." Mariana smiled as the smell of her favorite sweet treat filled her nose.

'Mmm, red velvet cupcakes.'

Inuyasha was quick to open the bag for her. Mariana sat slowly, her large stomach making it more difficult to sit as quickly as she used to.

She watched as Inuyasha turned to her, a smile on his face as he handed her the cupcake.

"Mmm." She purred as she licked the icing. She was in heaven.

Inuyasha always knew when she needed a pick-me-up and she loved that about him.

Said hanyou watched as his female ate two cupcakes before she smiled at him.

"What?" She spoke with a mouth full of cake.

Inuyasha smiled as he spoke.

"Nothing. I am just enjoying the view of my pupped female. "

Mariana blushed as she swallowed her cake, gently wiping her mouth as she spoke. The smile left Inuyasha's face as he felt her emotions changed.

"You love me, right, Inuyasha? No one but me?" Her voice was shaky.

Inuyasha was taken aback at her question, but answered it quickly.

"You are the only one for me, babes. Why are you worried about this?"

Mariana looked away for a moment. She wasn't ready to talk about Kikyo.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips as she spoke.

"Sometimes a girl likes to know that she is the only one."

Inuyasha's beast growled at him. Their female didn't feel like they loved her enough.. 'NO. I HAVE to change that'.

Mariana gasped as she was suddenly in Inuyasha's muscular arms. She looked up to the hanyou as she spoke.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

Mariana's eyes widened as his red eyes looked down at her. This was new...

His voice was dark as he spoke.

"I am going to show you how much I love you." She nodded as she watched him.

Inuyasha laid her on the bed gently as he kicked his shoes off. Mariana smiled as his clawed hand slid onto her leg, gently sliding up her thigh as he crawled over her.

Inuyasha was careful not to put any of his weight on his pupped female.

He leaned down taking her lips as she moaned into his lips.

Mariana gasped as his hand trailed against her inner thigh, he was being so gentle.

She ran her hands up his large shoulders as he kissed her forcefully.

The couple laid there entangled in each others bodies as Inuyasha stroked and kissed her.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was full of need as he looked down at her flushed face.

He purred as he nuzzled her neck. "Yes, my love?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she spoke.

"Take me."

It was in an instant that the silky night dress she wore was torn from her body. She gasped as Inuyasha returned to her, his bare chest brushing against hers as he gently widened her legs. Her heart was pounding as he felt him enter her, her body arching as she hissed in pleasure.

Inyuasha leaned down as he began to move against her, her hands trailing to his back as she moaned his name.

She looked up into his red eyes as he began to harden his movement, her eyes widened and her head threw back as he touched that amazing spot. Inuyasha growled in pride as her gasps of pleasure filled his ears. His demon was growling in satisfaction as she cried his name, her body pulsing around his as she came. He leaned down, taking her lips as he built her up again, her claws slicing into his back as he took her.

Mariana hissed in pleasure as he pushed her over again. He was the only man who had ever pleased her so quickly.

Mariana growled as he lifted her into his lap, his clawed hands gripping her hips as he guided her to move. She obliged as she moved against him.

Inuyasha was in heaven. His female moving against him as they mated, her pupped body pressing against him as they kissed and moved.

Mariana kissed and nipped his shoulder as he pushed up into her, her body quivering against as her third orgasm racked her body. Inuyasha hissed as he came with her, their bodies pushing against each other's as they came down from their high.

Inuyasha leaned down placing Mariana on her back.

She laid there, breathing heavily as she opened her eyes.

Inuyasha's golden orbs stared down at her as she spoke.

"That was amazing, Inuyasha." Her eyes widened as his eyes began to bleed red. His markings came to his face as he leaned down, his face barely a few inches from her own. He spoke, his voice sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

"My turn." This was his demon speaking. Mariana's eyes widened as she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees. She gasped as his clawed hand ran against her core. She looked behind her as he gripped her hips, pulling her down on his stiff manhood.

Mariana gasped as she pushed back against him.

Inuyasha never allowed his beast full control. This was a first.

The beast was rough in his movements but he would not hurt their female.

He growled as he leaned over her, his hands moving to hers as he held her down, his hips moving roughly as he took her in the Inu mating position.

"My mate." He growled. Mariana groaned as he ran his fangs against her shoulder. She tried to speak but the pleasure he was giving her was too much and all she could do was moan and take it.

He slid his hand below her and gripped one of her swollen breasts. She cried out as he moved roughly, her body moving against his as he pushed her over the edge. She cried his name out as the demon roared. "Only mine." She was coming down from her high as he pushed her over again, her body shuddering as she gripped the sheets below her, her claws ripping them as he took her roughly.

Inuyasha had never let go like this before and she loved it.

She loved the growl in his voice as he claimed her.

She growled back as he gripped her hips and pushed one last time. They both exploded in a passion filled cry.

Mariana felt him move, then she found herself laying beside him as he hovered over her. He kissed her lips as he purred.

"Now THAT...was amazing."

Inuyasha looked down, his golden eyes returning as he spoke, gently running his hand on her stomach.

"Only you Mariana. I will always only love you, my perfect ice angel."

Mariana smiled as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Everything would be okay...or would it?

Please review!

cover photo by amazing SUGAR0o!


	29. A secret revealed

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

A/N.

(I would like to apologize for the long wait. i have been in the hospital for a few days. but as of now everting is okay.

please enjoy the chapter.)

Chapter 29

"Shippo, I know it's short notice, but Kagome wants you at Sesshomaru's castle for the birth of your foster brother or sister. I'm the one calling you because I have your cell phone number. Hey, I've been busy planning two weddings, being a doctor and dealing with two pregnancies! Oh, I didn't tell you? Inuyasha and I are getting married and having a baby. Yes, he finally pulled his head out of his ass, as you so uncouthly put it." Mariana said into her phone as she packed a few things in her office into a backpack, preparing for the trip to the Western Palace she was going to take with Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Look, Shippo. It's your choice if you want to come or not, but I'm very busy and I need to get off the phone. Well, if you want to work with me again so badly, then come to Japan. Bye, Shippo." She hung up and packed some notes on safe baby deliveries when a very unwanted guest walked in.

"Hey, hey, foxy." Koga smirked.

"Go away, Koga. I'm busy." Mariana huffed as she continued to pack some important items for her trip.

"Where are you off to?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going on a trip with Inuyasha and his brother." She just could not get rid of him.

"Should you be traveling in your condition? Shouldn't the mutt know better?" Koga just didn't know when to quit.

"I'm not that far along in my pregnancy and Inuyasha is NOT a mutt." Mariana was starting to lose her temper.

"Yeah, he is, Mariana. He's a half-blood and since he's half dog, he's a mutt. You, being a full blooded youkai, deserve to be with someone who can give you full demon pups." That did it.

"If you think for one second that I am so shallow as to care whether my pups are half or full demon, then you are as much as an idiot as Shippo and Inuyasha told me you are! I love Inuyasha, Koga, and nothing you say will EVER change my mind!" Mariana snapped and zipped her backpack, threw it over shoulder and began walking out of her office.

Koga growled and grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her to him, causing her to drop her bag.

"Koga, release me!"

"No way! I have been waiting too damn long for your consent so now I am just going to TAKE what I want!" He yelled and closed and locked the office door.

"No one will be able to hear you. This office is soundproof. I'll show how much better a full blooded wolf Youkai can be than a half-blooded Inuyoukai." Koga kissed Mariana roughly and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Mariana struggled to get away, but he was stronger and she had her baby to think about. She could only pray that Inuyasha would come and save her.

^^

Inuyasha had just got off the phone with Sesshomaru when he entered Mariana's hospital. They were going to have a double dinner date with Kagome and Sesshomaru before they left for the Western Palace and Inuyasha was picking Mariana up early so he could pamper her a little before dinner.

Inuyasha quickly arrived at Mariana's office and tried to turn the handle. 'Strange. Mariana hardly ever closes her door, but if she does, she never locks it.' Inuyasha thought and looked into the office door window.

What he saw made his heart stop and blood boil.

Koga was kissing Mariana, holding her so close, Inuyasha could barely see her. He wouldn't be able to see Mariana at all if it wasn't for her baby bump.

Inuyasha growled as his eyes bled red and he crushed the doorknob and burst through the door.

Mariana knew instantly that it was Inuyasha who came in. 'Thank Kami. My fiancé has come to save me.' She thought.

Inuyasha stalked over to them and grabbed Koga by the back of his shirt and threw him off of Mariana and into the wall.

"You mangy wolf! It wasn't enough for you to go after Kagome, but you have to try and take Mariana from me too!? Only difference is that you never tried to force KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws.

Mariana was slightly frightened. His demon was beginning to take over.

"This is the day you DIE, Koga!" Inuyasha yelled and was about to attack Koga when Mariana wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let me go, Mariana!" Inuyasha growled.

"No, Inuyasha! Please, just let him go!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't get me wrong, I want him to pay for what he was about to do to me, but this isn't the way to do it! I don't want you to get discovered or go to jail because you killed him! Please, Inuyasha, let him go. Let him go and return to MY Inuyasha. I don't like the demon side of you. It scares me, especially when I think of how you could lose all control at any second and not recognize friend from foe. Not recognize ME." Mariana began crying as she tightened her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha took a few deep breaths and returned to his normal self. He glared at Koga.

"You are only breathing because Mariana asked it of me. If I ever catch you touching or kissing my fiancé again, I will break your hands and rip off your lips!"

Koga nodded and ran out.

^^

Inuyasha turned to his love and gently pushed her away so he could look at her. She had bruises on her wrists from where Koga had gripped her, her scrubs were slashed in several places and several of those slashes had reached the flesh and the cuts were slowly oozing blood, her lips were bruised and there were puncture wounds from Koga's fangs, and her bra was slashed as well.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha ran his hand over her hair.

"Shaken up a bit, but otherwise okay. My wounds are already healing." Mariana was still shaking.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't know my demon side terrified you."

"I saw it once, during one of your fights with Sesshomaru. It was right after he acquired Tokijin and he had knocked Tetsusaiga out of your hands. It was too heavy for you to wield due to Totosai's repairs, so you just left it. When you realized that you couldn't win without more power, you began changing. You weren't you. It scared me." Mariana's voice was a whisper.

"Angel, my dearest angel, I am so sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was scare you." Mariana began crying into his chest and he tightened his hold on her.

"I have never been more frightened than I was then, not even when Naraku killed my sisters or when he beat and killed my mom. I don't like seeing you like that." She cried and gripped the front of his shirt.

Inuyasha just continued to hold her and kissed her head. Mariana cried and cried until she finally calmed down.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, Mariana, and I always will, no matter what."

^^

After the events in Mariana's office, Inuyasha had taken Mariana home and pampered her with a hot bath where he bathed her and washed her hair, gave her a shoulder massage and a foot rub, gave her a new blue dress and gave her a new diamond bracelet.

"You are spoiling me rotten, Inuyasha Taisho." Mariana chided.

"Of course I am. You are my fiancé, the mother of my unborn child and the love of my life. I'm going to spoil you and love you for as long as we live." Inuyasha smirked as they walked into the Olive Garden where they were meeting Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Mariana sighed and smiled as she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally?" He teased.

Mariana giggled. "Of course." She said. 'I just hope you can do the same for me.' Mariana thought.

They found their table where Sesshomaru and Kagome were already waiting.

"Hey, guys." Kagome said.

"Hi, Kagome. Hi, Sesshomaru." Mariana smiled as Inuyasha slid into the booth and she followed him.

"How are you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his future sister-in-law.

Kagome sighed. "Not good. I'm excited to have the baby but, to be honest, I'm so ready for this pregnancy to be over. The only thing holding me together is static cling."

Mariana and Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru smirked.

The four of them ordered their drinks and food and ate happily and talked. Mariana and Inuyasha told them of Koga's attack to Mariana in her office earlier that day and Kagome and Sesshomaru mentioned that they had spent the day with Kagome's family.

During dessert, the unthinkable happened. "Inuyasha, you sure are taking Kikyo's threat on Mariana really well." Kagome said, not knowing that Mariana never told Inuyasha.

Mariana froze and her red disguised eyes widened.

"Threat? What threat? And Kikyo is alive?" Inuyasha was so confused.

Sesshomaru glared at his soon-to-be mate and Kagome silenced herself.

Inuyasha turned to Mariana. "What's going on?"

"Not here, Inuyasha. Please." Mariana whispered and put her fork down.

"No, Mariana! You are going to tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table as he stood.

"Inuyasha, you are making a scene." Sesshomaru scolded.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! This doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha snapped and turned back to Mariana.

"How could you not tell me you were being threatened!? It's my job to protect you from anything that is a danger to you! Do you not trust me to do that, Mariana!?"

Mariana growled and slammed her hands on the table and stood as well.

"How could I when the one who is threatening me is your ex-lover!? For years, I watched you go back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo, wishing I was the one you were running to instead of Kikyo! Hell, I even wished I could have been in KAGOME'S place, where, even though I didn't know if you loved me for me or because I was a copy, I was the one you returned to! Answer me truthfully, Inuyasha: could you protect me and my life if it meant killing Kikyo to do it!?" Mariana demanded.

Inuyasha fell silent as his eyes widened and his body stiffened.

Tears began rolling down Mariana's cheeks. "Yeah. That's what I thought." She said and left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to cause problems." Kagome said and stared sadly at her plate.

"No, Kagome, it is not your fault." Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand.

"Yes, it is. I brought it up and I-"

"No, Sesshomaru's right, Kagome. It's not your fault, it's mine. Mariana had every right to be worried about telling me that Kikyo was threatening her. Perhaps, in the past, I wouldn't have believed her and taken Kikyo's side, but Mariana and I are engaged and we're starting a family. Mariana loves me as I am but Kikyo wanted me to become human. I won't change who I am for anyone, especially not Kikyo." Inuyasha left the restaurant to find his mate-to-be.

Sesshomaru sighed. "How is that THEY invited US but WE have to pay the bill?" He deadpanned.

"Oh, just pay it and let's go home. That was too much drama for a night." Kagome huffed.

^^

Mariana sat on the dock that Inuyasha's yacht had been stationed at the night he proposed to her. She didn't think that Inuyasha finding out about Kikyo would go this way.

"I should have known you'd be out here." Inuyasha said as he walked up and sat next to her.

Mariana averted her eyes away from him. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Look, 'Ana, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I understand why you didn't tell me about Kikyo and her threat and I'm sorry that I made a scene." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Forgive me?" He asked.

Mariana took a deep breath and smiled at her love as she turned to him. "Of course, Inuyasha. I love you."

"I love you too. What was the threat Kikyo made against you?" Inuyasha wanted to know so he could do a better job of protecting her.

"She wants the half of the Shikon Jewel that I carry so that she can make it whole again and use it to take the rest of her soul back from Kagome and then steal you away from me. Every secret that I had, she was going to use to sway you from me, but you know all my secrets now. I don't know what Kikyo will do to get what she wants anymore." Mariana began to shake in fear.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. "Hey, don't worry. Kikyo won't take me from you. I'm here until the end. Promise."

"I hope so, Inuyasha. I really hope so."

^^

Kikyo chuckled darkly as she watched Mariana and Inuyasha from her viewing pool.

"Oh, Mariana. I ALWAYS get what I want and stop at nothing to get it. The jewel, my soul and Inuyasha WILL be mine. You can count on that." Kikyo smirked as she held a small glass vial that had a black liquid inside of it.

"Oh, yes. Even if I fail to get the jewel and my soul, at least INUYASHA will be MINE." Kikyo chuckled darkly and loudly in her hideout.

Please review!

cover photo by amazing SUGAR0o!


	30. 3 days

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

A/N.

(I would like to apologize for the long wait. i have been in the hospital for a few days. but as of now everything is okay. please enjoy the chapter.)

Kagome sat in the airport waiting lounge. They had made it through security and were now waiting to board the plane. She sat alone as she looked out over the bustling airport. They where supposed to be flying coach, something Kagome was not to excited about. She hated tight spaces.  
Her blue eyes scanned the seats on the other side of the lounge and she could make out Inuyasha and Mariana.

They were talking and looking at a small map. She smiled as she felt a familiar presence.  
Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru's large figure stepped beside her and she smiled as he reached out to her.

Sesshomaru watched her small hands take the steaming cup from his large hand. She smiled bringing the hot cocoa to her lips as she sipped the one drink that she had been craving since returning to Japan. Sesshomaru smiled as he sat beside her taking a sip of his black coffee.  
"We will be boarding the plane in about 15 minutes."

Sesshomaru spoke softly as he looked down to his pupped female. Kagome smiled as she took another sip before looking up into Sesshomaru's currently brown eyes.

"The quicker we get on, the faster we can get off." she smirked as she took another sip from the cup.  
Sesshomaru smiled as he spoke.  
"Yes, I completely agree."

Kagome continued to sip her drink as her mind began to wander to her family.  
Sesshomaru had taken her to visit her grandfather and Sota the day before. She had missed them so much. She smiled to herself as she remembered the day.

Her grandfather was a bit taken aback as Mizuki had introduced her future son-in-law. He was not too happy either when it was mentioned that he was also Inuyasha's older brother, aka, a full blooded demon, but after hearing how high up in the business world Sesshomaru was and how well taken care of his only granddaughter would be, he accepted the man before him.

Sota, on the other hand, was accepting of Sesshomaru from the instant he showed up. The now 17 year old boy had begun to take an interest in swords and how to properly use them, so he practically begged Sesshomaru to teach him.

The whole night, Mizuki continued to talk about how excited she was for her first grand baby to arrive, and how excited she was to be allowed to travel with them.  
Kagome was brought back to the bustling and noisy airport as a hard kick came to her side, and she smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. Her eyes flowing to Sesshomaru as his hand slid next to her open hand, their fingers intertwining.

She smiled as his brown eyes faded to their normal golden color. She watched as he leaned down and kissed her gently, his warmth filling her as she gripped his hand. Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down to her blue eyes.  
"I cannot wait to have you alone, miko." He spoke.  
Blush filled her cheeks as she smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak when her name was called out. Sesshomaru turned.  
Mizuki waved frantically as she quickly waved to the couple. Sesshomaru stood as she made her way to them.  
Kagome smiled as her mother gripped her in a tight hug before doing the same to Sesshomaru. They all sat slowly as Mizuki began telling them how excited she was for this trip.

"This is the first vacation I've had since my honeymoon!" Mizuki spoke excitedly.  
Kagome shook her head as she smiled. She looked up to Sesshomaru as his phone began to ring, he looked to her, a silent communication as he stood and excused himself. Kagome turned to her mother as she began to make conversation with her.

Sesshomaru answered the phone.  
"Yes." His voice was calm.  
"We are boarding now. Good luck." Inuyasha spoke.  
"You too. We will meet in the cafe, then separate."  
"Understood, see you there."

Inuyasha hung his phone up as he turned to Marianna. She smiled slowly as their plane was announced for boarding. He wrapped his large arm around Mariana's round waist as he guided them into the hallway.

Sesshomaru turned to the two woman before him, a small smirk on his face as he watched his future mother-in-law place her hand on Kagome's stomach, the woman smiling and laughing. He gently walked in, turning his phone off as he spoke.  
"The plane is boarding." his eyes on his female as she looked up.

He could see the tiredness in her eyes.  
Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru helped her stand, his large arm wrapping protectively around her small form as he lifted her carry-on bag.

Kagome had packed her tablet, a gift from Sesshomaru, and some snacks that she wanted.  
Sesshomaru nodded to her mother as he began to guide his small family to the hallway. Stopping briefly to hand the tickets to a hostess. She smiled and spoke gently to Kagome.  
"If you should feel any labor pains on the plane, please let us know."

Kagome nodded as the woman before Sesshomaru pulled her into the long hallway. She was not looking forward to the tightness of coach but she had planned to sleep for most of the 5 hour flight.  
Sesshomaru looked up as the entrance to the plane came into view. A young woman smiled as she motioned for them to enter, her brown eyes looking Sesshomaru over as she spoke. "Well, hello sir! Please find your seats." she smiled as she eyed him again. Sesshomaru looked down to his ticket as he led Kagome down the tight walkway, she followed closely.

By the time the plane was ready to take off, they were seated and buckled in.  
Sesshomaru looked down at his watch before turning to look at Kagome.  
He watched as her hand moved to her mouth as she covered a yawn, before turning the page on the book in her hands.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved down to look at the large swollen stomach that her hand sat on. She was very close to her due date. In fact, Sesshomaru had a good feeling that his pup would be here within the next 2 weeks.

The weaker she got, the closer he knew it was to the pup's birth. The next few weeks, he would bed rid her.

Sesshomaru looked up to Mizuki. She had the biggest grin on her face as she looked out the window.  
He smiled as he felt the plane begin to move, the captain coming over the loud speaker as he announced the takeoff.

Sesshomaru looked down as Kagome's small hand gripped his large one, her nervousness filling him as she snuggled against him.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss on her forehead as he spoke.  
"We will be home soon." his voice was comforting as she snuggled against the black sweater he wore.  
Sesshomaru moved his arm rest so there was nothing between them, allowing her to lean against him.

-oOo-  
Kagome woke up to the plane rattling, her eyes fluttering as she rubbed her face against the warm body beside her.  
She smiled as a warm arm tightened around her, she spoke gently. "How much longer?" her voice was tired.

Sesshomaru looked to the clock on his laptop and spoke.  
"About two more hours, love." Sesshomaru smiled as she groaned sitting up gently as she stretched. She leaned back as she rubbed the top of her stomach.  
Sesshomaru closed his laptop as the sound of the flight attendants cart was heard. He packed it away, just as she stopped before them.

"Hello, will it be the fish or the pork?" She smiled leaning down as her hand sat slowly on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The action going unnoticed by Kagome, but not by the demon lord..  
Sesshomaru looked up into the brown eyes of the flight attendant. Her brown hair pulled up in to a ponytail, the green tips swaying as she leaned down further.  
"My name is Kyrinnie, and if you need anything.." Sesshomaru watched as her hand slid down to his chest as she spoke again, he pulled his hand from kagome's as she spoke, being cut off.

"Pardon me lady, but would you mind getting your claws off of my husband?"  
Both Sesshomaru and Kyrinnie's eyes moved to a now standing very pregnant Kagome.  
The flight attendant quickly pulled away as she began to studder.  
"I was only asking if he.." she was interrupted.  
"Yes dear, I know what you where doing. Now if you don't mind I would like my dinner."  
Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the woman nod as she looked away blush filling her face as she spoke.  
"F-fish or pork ma'am?" she looked up as Kagome sat down.  
"Pork please."

Mizuki began to laugh as the flight attendant quickly gave them their food and quickly moved on. Her daughter had become very protective of that man..  
Sesshomaru watched as Kagome skipped the meat and went straight for the pudding. She began to spoon it into her mouth.

"You need to eat the meat, miko. It will help the pup." Kagome shook her head as she licked her spoon.  
"what a hussy! I know she saw me with you when we came in!"  
Sesshomaru smiled as she continued to rant. His little miko. What was he going to do with her?

-oOo-

Mariana took a sip from the hot chocolate as she looked up to the cafe entrance.

The plane had landed about 15 minutes ago and they where now waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
Mariana looked up as Inuyasha sat down a tray with 4 more drinks on it and a large box of donuts. She smiled as he opened the box, allowing her to take one. He smiled sitting next to her as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I think if we stick to the mountains we should be good. Depending on the weather we should make it there by 11pm." Inuyasha turned as Marianna spoke.

"How is he going to get her there Inuyasha?" her voice was full of concern for her very pregnant friend.. without her new demon body she was just a human, a very pregnant one.  
Inuyasha took another sip as he spoke.

"I think he plans on flying her there. It's the fastest way.. but I know Kagome is not gonna be excited about that haha." Inuyasha slowly stood and waved his hand as Sesshomaru's large form came into view. Inuyasha imminently looked Kagome over before turning to Mariana.  
"She doesn't look good, Mariana.." sensing his concern for their friend Mariana pointed to her carry-on bag as she placed her cup down.

She smiled looking her friend over as they sat. Sesshomaru quickly introducing Kagome's mother.  
"This is Mizuki, she is Kagome's mother."  
Mizuki smiled as she waved her hand, her eyes going to the now open medical bag.  
"Is everything okay?"

Marianna smiled as she pulled her chair closer to Kagome's as she spoke.  
"Oh yes, I just wanted to examine Kagome before we get started.."  
Kagome looked over to Mariana as she smiled.

"I feel fine, Mariana." it wasn't a complete lie.. she did feel fine. Just tired..and achy..and maybe a little nauseous..  
Mariana smiled as she lifted Kagome's hand, listening to Kagome's pulse.  
Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome as he watched Mariana examine her.  
Mizuki's eyes widened as she watched the green eyed woman reach out and touch her daughter, her green eyes going white.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked.  
Kagome smiled as she turned to face her mother.  
"It's okay, Mama. Mariana is my doctor. She is a demon like Sesshomaru." Mariana's eyes faded back to their normal green as she sat back biting her lip as she laid her hand on her swollen stomach.  
Sensing her nervousness, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Do you want to go to the restroom before we head out?"  
Kagome nodded as she stood wobbling. Mizuki stood too as she spoke. "I think I will join you, dear."  
Mariana took anther sip of her hot chocolate as she watched them walk away, her eyes going to Sesshomaru's.

"3 days.." she spoke nervously.

Please review!

cover photo by amazing SUGAR0o!


	31. The trip home

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

The small group walked from the airport exit. A small town was about 4 miles from the airport, so no one would notice the small group as they walked from the parking lot into the woods around them.

Sesshomaru looked up as a familiar scent hit him. He smirked as the old dragon looked up to his master.

A-Un rumbled as they walked to their lord, the dragon lowering it's head as he purred.

"Hello, old friend." Sesshomaru spoke gently as his hand landed on Un's head.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the old dragon. She had seen him many times, but never this close. She watched as Sesshomaru turned to her.

Inuyasha stepped forward and Sesshomaru began to pull the luggage onto the large dragon's back.

Kagome's mother watched with wide eyes. She really shouldn't be surprised. Kagome turned to her mother as Sesshomaru spoke.

"You will be traveling with Inuyasha and Mariana. A-Un will carry you. His warmth will keep you from catching hypothermia as he flies."

"Flies!?" she squeaked.

Sesshomaru smiled as he turned to Kagome. Now he knew where her nervousness about flying came from.

Kagome smiled as she spoke softly. "Don't worry, Mama. Inuyasha and Mariana will be right next to you, and you will be there before you know it."

Misuki turned to her daughter.

"Where will you be, Kagome?" her voice was full of worry as Sesshomaru walked behind her, his large arms wrapping around his female as he spoke.

"I shall fly Kagome ahead of you. She will be safe, I promise." he spoke.

Kagome smiled as her mother pulled her into a deep hug as she kissed her face gently before turning to Inuyasha and Mariana.

Sesshomaru left Kagome's side as he pulled one of the bags open, and pulled out two large winter jackets.

Misuki smiled as he handed one to her. She happily accepted it as she pulled it on, her eyes watching as Sesshomaru pulled the other onto Kagome's body, and zipped it up tightly. As he pulled the hood over head, he smiled.

Kagome smiled, her blue eyes shining. Sesshomaru spoke to her as he leaned down scooping her body into his large arms, she snuggled into him as he turned facing the others.

"Be safe. A-Un knows the way. Follow him, Inuyasha, and he will lead you."

Mariana watched as Sesshomaru's concealment fell, his white hair coming out, his pointed ears forming as he looked down to Kagome. He smiled, baring his fangs as his golden eyes listened.

"We fly." And with that they were gone.

Inuyasha shook his head as the snow flew around them. He turned to Mariana, her face still looking up as she watched the demon fade into the clouds.

Misuki turned to Inuyasha as he spoke. "She is safe with him, right, Inuyasha?" her voice was full of worry as her brown eyes met his golden ones. The hanyou smiled as he spoke.

"She couldn't be in safer arms. Now, let's load up. I wanna get there before nightfall."

Mariana watched as Inuyasha helped Kagome's mother onto the dragon as he turned to her. She smiled as he pulled her close, their lips touching as he kissed her gently.

"I love you, Yasha, so much."

her voice was a whisper as he kissed her again.

Inuyasha purred again as he spoke.  
"I love you too, Mariana."

_oOo

Kagome tightened her grip into Sesshomaru's jacket. She could feel her tiredness beginning to fill her as she tried to stay awake. She looked up into Sesshomaru's face. He was emotionless as he looked out over the white mountains.

"When we get there, what is going to happen?" she yawned as she she waited for his response.

Sesshomaru looked down into her tired eyes as he spoke.

"We will eat then you will have a warm bath then straight to bed, but tomorrow we will plan the matting ceremony."

Kagome nodded as she spoke. "We have plenty of time to do that Sesshomaru." she watched as he shook his head.

"It must be complete before the pup comes."

Kagome looked up with a confused face.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru moved higher in the sky as he spoke.  
"If the pup is born before I have marked you, I can not claim him as my heir."


	32. The harsh winter

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA

Sesshomaru could feel her eyes on him as he looked out over the mountains. He had not wanted to tell her that in the youkai world, he could not claim their pup if she was not marked. There was a special ceremony that HAD to be completed before he could mark her.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as his words sank in.

"When where you planning on telling me this information Sesshomaru? "  
Her voice was soft but he could hear the anger in it.

"I was never going to. I have always intended to mark you, Kagome. It was never NOT an option, but I thought that I should explain why we must do the ceremony soon."

Kagome watched him as he spoke.

"In the world of youkai, only the pups that come from a marked female will be recognized. If you were to have the pup before I marked you, the court and the other youkai would never have accepted the pup as mine or as the next heir. If I were not attached to the court, I would not be concerned with this matter but, as I am in the position of the current lord, I HAVE to follow these rules. However, my love, no matter what, I will care for you as I do now and if the pup were born before you were marked, I would not treat them any different."

Kagome looked away from his face as she began to think. This was a youkai tradition, she now knew that. Within the next two days, she would officially be his mate.

Kagome ran her hand across her large stomach as she spoke.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I just wish you would have told me sooner, but I guess that you know the baby will be here sooner than we think. Am I correct? "

Sesshomaru looked down Into her blue eyes as he spoke.

"Hn. By the end if this week, you will be holding our pup."  
He looked back up to the mountains as the sun began to set. He would have them in his home within 45 minutes. The sooner the better because the temperature drops at night.

Kagome smiled as she rubbed her face into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. She spoke softly. "I love you, Sesshomaru. No more keeping things from me okay? "

He purred deeply, kissing her forehead as he continued to fly.

"I love you too. And I promise no more secrets."

-oOo-

Inuyasha looked up at the large snow covered mountain ahead of them.  
The sun had begun to set 20 minutes ago and he knew that they were at least an hour away from the Western Fortress.

He turned to Mariana who stood beside him, her small hand cupped in his large one.  
"It's over the mountain. Are you good to climb it or would you prefer me to carry you?"  
Mariana looked up into his eyes, a smile on her face as she spoke.

"I'm good to climb." She watched as he nodded, his eyes falling to Misuki now.

"Alright, Misuki, one more mountain then we will be there." Misuki turned to face the couple behind her.

"Great! Would you mind if I stretch my legs really quick?"

Inuyasha nodded as he left Mariana's side to help Misuki from A-Un's back.

Mariana slid the hood from her head allowing her demon features out as she examined the area around them.

Misuki looked Mariana over with wide eyes as she spoke.

"Wow you are so beautiful!" Mariana's eyes flew to the raven haired woman, blush filling her pale cheeks as she spoke.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Misuki smiled as she spoke.

"Are you the same as Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Marianna shook her head as she spoke.

"No, ma'am, but we are both very rare breeds. Sesshomaru is a Luna InuYoukai, a full blooded dog demon of the moon. I am a Koori InuTenshi Youkai, an ice angel dog demon."

Misuki nodded as she spoke again.  
"So, Inuyasha, are you like Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha shook his head.  
"Nah, Sesshomaru's mother and my pops were both Full demons. My mother was human."

Misuki nodded finally understanding. "Ah. So, Mariana, both of your parents must have been full demons, like Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha watched Mariana as her face filled with emotion, Misuki didn't know.

Mariana looked up and spoke. "No ma'am, my mother was also full demon. My fa-father was a half demon."

Misuki looked confused but Mariana continued. She looked up to Inuyasha then back to Misuki.

"When I was born I was a half fox half spider demon, but I became very sick and I died."

Inuyasha and Misuki stood there with shocked faces as Mariana continued.

"I don't remember much about how it happened, but my mother told me that when she was holding me, after I had died, she had a vision. The vision was of Izanagi, the Kami of life and creation. They told her that I had a purpose in life that must be fulfilled, that I had a big destiny. She told me that as the vision faded my body changed. I no longer resembled my father's breed, nor her own. Now I was a full blooded Ice Angel Dog. The first of the breed in centuries. From that day on, she began to train me to fulfill whatever destiny was ahead of me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Misuki watched as she took in the new information.

Mariana smiled as Inuyasha spoke.

"Why don't we get going? It's gonna get dark soon."

The women nodded as Inuyasha helped Misuki back onto the two headed dragon and they set off.

-oOo-

Kagome could feel the temperature dropping. Even though she was covered in thick, warm clothes, the feeling of the snow hitting her was beginning to steal the warmth.

Sesshomaru looked down as the woman in his arms began to shiver, his beast immediately pushing him to go faster.

"We are almost there." he spoke. Kagome nodded her head against his chest as she pressed her body closer to his.

Sesshomaru could feel the barrier of the castle so he knew that they were close.

-oOo-

Kiran stood outside of the large castle of the West, her eyes scanning the horizon for her son.  
The snow had begun to fall heavily and she was actually concerned now for her future daughter and grandchild.

The demonness fiddled with the large braid of white hair that sat on her shoulder. She was nervous.

"My lady! My lady!" a servant yelled from the top of the gates.  
"My lord Is here!" he yelled back.

Kiran's heart jumped as she turned to the servant kneeling beside her.

"Fetch warm blankets quickly!" she commanded.  
The servant nodded, quickly standing as she pushed through the stone doors, quickly fetching the warm blankets and yelling that their lord had arrived.

Kiran watched as Sesshomaru's form became clear as he landed gracefully in the courtyard, her eyes quickly falling to the heavily pregnant woman in his arms. Sesshomaru was quick to get inside of the large castle, Kiran quickly following him.

"To your room, my son. We have everything ready."

Sesshomaru was already heading in that direction. Kagome's body was limp in his arms. She had fallen asleep, something he was not too happy about, due to how cold her body was.

Kiran waited outside of the large door as Sesshomaru closed it.

It was not her place to enter the lord's room without permission, but she would do everything she could to help.

"Fetch hot tea and food quickly!" she yelled to the servants who where wide eyed in shock at the quick pace their lord had.

Kiran stood at the door, her finger fiddling with her braid once more as she waited.

Please review!

cover photo by amazing SUGAR0o!


	33. Blurred visions

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA

Upon arrival at the Western Fortress, Mariana, Inuyasha and Misuki were informed that Kagome had gotten too cold and was not waking but they were doing everything to warm her. They quickly ran to Sesshomaru's room and rushed in.

"Inuyasha, how dare you allow these women to just barge into Sesshomaru's room!? Who are they!?" Kiran demanded.

"Please excuse them, Kiran. The woman with black hair is Kagome's mother, Misuki and the young lady with silver hair is my mate, Mariana. She's a miko demon and has Kami-gifted powers. She can help Kagome." Inuyasha smiled lovingly at his mate.

Sesshomaru watched as Mariana began chanting under her breath and placed her hands on Kagome's chest and stomach. Mariana's eyes glowed white and her powers began flowing through Kagome's body, warming her. Color returned to Kagome's face and her lips became pink once more.

Kagome groaned lightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and first saw Mariana, then her mother, and finally, her eyes landed on her mate-to-be. She smiled.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered and held her hand out.

Sesshomaru moved around Mariana and held Kagome's hand. He knelt next to the bed and put her hand against his cheek. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Mariana smiled and turned to look at Inuyasha before leaving the room, only stopping to bow to Kiran.

"Your mate is certainly amazing, Inuyasha." Kiran turned to see the loving smile on the hanyou's face.

"That she is, milady." Inuyasha bowed to Kiran as he followed his mate.

^^

Mariana walked through the gardens, bundled in warm clothes, as she enjoyed the snow. She felt like a pup again, throwing piles of snow in the air, making snow angels and just kicking the snow around. She giggled happily but then gasped in pain and fell on her knees as she grabbed her head.

*MARIANA'S VISION*

Blood ran down Mariana's chin as she looked down at the sword in her stomach and then up into the once warm, now dull gold eyes of her love.

"How could you do this, Inuyasha?" The whispered words were choked as Mariana was trying to hold back a sob.

"Oh, Mariana, isn't it obvious?" A cold female voice asked as the woman's hand slid onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "He simply never loved you. You were just a replacement for me."

"You will never get the other half of the Shikon No Tama. You will never win, Kikyo." Mariana said as her breathing became labored.

Kikyo chuckled darkly. "Oh, you poor, delusional girl..." Kikyo paused as she held up the completed Shikon Jewel. "...I already have." And Inuyasha twisted the Tetsusaiga and swung it to the side, slicing Mariana in half.

*END VISION*

"Mariana! Mariana, what happened!?"

Mariana was brought out of her trance by the voice of her mate. She had fallen onto her side during her vision and she gasped as she sat up and turned her head to Inuyasha.

Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she grabbed the front of his kimono and pulled herself into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mariana, dear, what's wrong? You need to calm down. This isn't good for the pup." Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"Inuyasha, it was simply awful!" Mariana cried.

"What was awful? Mariana, tell me what happened." Inuyasha's concern for her grew every second, but he knew she hadn't been attacked. He didn't smell any lingering scents of demons who weren't supposed to be there.

"I had a most terrible vision. You had run your Tetsusaiga through my stomach, which killed our pup and was killing me. I looked into your eyes and they were dull and cold instead of having their warm and comforting golden glow. I asked you how could you do such a thing and then Kikyo came up. She said that you never loved me, that I was just a replacement, and I told her that she'd never win or get the other half of the Shikon No Tama, but she just laughed. She held up the whole jewel and said that she already won and then you twisted Tetsusaiga sideways and sliced me in half. It was horrible!" Her cries were renewed as she hid her face in his chest.

Inuyasha was horrified. Having to fight his first love was bad enough, but killing his mate? Inuyasha was disgusted. If Kikyo wanted his mate dead, then she'd have to kill him first.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Mariana and comforted her by smoothing her long silver hair with his hand. "Hush now, love. Everything will be fine. Kikyo will not win. Sesshomaru and I will make sure of that. Now, you really must calm down. All the stress and hysterics is not good for our pup." Inuyasha started growling, almost purring, in an effort to calm his mate.

He succeeded, for she soon calmed and nuzzled closer to him. "I'm terrified, Inuyasha. I haven't been this terrified since I watched my sisters get raped and killed by my father." Mariana told her dog-eared hanyou. Considering that Naraku was her father, that was saying something.

"Mariana, I promise that I will always protect you, even at the cost of my own life. We will stop Kikyo and then we can finally be happy." Inuyasha kissed his mate's head and rubbed her back.

Mariana sniffed and began drawing hearts in the snow. "You know, it's funny. I heard you say the same thing about Naraku to Kikyo."

"Yes, well, Kikyo is not meant to be in this world any longer as she is supposed to be dead. I decided I had to move on too late as Kagome had already been lost to me when she returned to her own time and never came back. The loss deepened when I found out she was with Sesshomaru. I tried to force her back into my arms by using your potion, but that was wrong. Now, I have you, a beautiful, kind, smart, sexy demoness whose heart is made of gold. You are not Kikyo's replacement. You never were and never will be. You are Mariana, your own person, and I love you for it. Kikyo can never sever the bond we have. I love you and I will love you for all of time, Mariana." Inuyasha's words had fresh tears flowing from the ice blue eyes of his mate.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Mariana wrapped her arms around her mate and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Kikyo smirked as she watched them from her mirror pool.

"Oh, my dearest Inuyasha, you are so naive. Do not underestimate me, love, or it may come back to bite you in the ass."

Kikyo laughed darkly. She was going to enjoy making Mariana squirm until she felt that it was time for her to attack. Could Kikyo really be stopped? Well, nobody knew but they'd give every bit of strength they had and hope that it was enough to beat Kikyo.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I had some family issues that needed my attention, so I chose to take a small break.

I am back now and will try to write and update as fast I as can so please bare with me.

Thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter and future chapters.

-Beautifuldaisy.


	34. The begining

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA

Sesshomaru stood in the large stone bedroom, his golden eyes flowing over the room. It had been well over two-hundred years since he had stepped foot in his western home.  
When he left the castle to seek more power, he had always planned to return to his home, but the world had changed and its power had changed him.

He was no longer just a western king, he was the most powerful man in Japan.  
He owned more than 50% of the corporations that he worked with, but as Sesshomaru turned to the large satin covered bed and his eyes fell upon the woman who slept there, he knew that none of that mattered.

He would give up his wealth and power for her.  
He would live like a normal man if that's what she wanted.

Sesshomaru made his way to lay beside Kagome. Her body was curled up as she slept and her long raven hair was braided to one side. It laid behind her, flowing onto the silver sheets.  
He reached out and ran his hand against her pale skin, her warmth flowing into his clawed hand as he purred down at her. He knew that he would do anything for the woman beside him.

Sesshomaru moved his hand down to sit on the side of Kagome's swollen stomach, a smile gracing his face as the small bump of his pup's kick touched him. Soon, he would be holding his first heir, his first pup.

"What are you smiling about?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flew to the blue ones of Kagome, a smile gracing her pink lips as she watched him.  
The demon quickly moved back to his place beside Kagome as he pulled her into his muscular arms.  
"I was thinking about our pup. He will be here soon." Sesshomaru looked down as the words left his lips.

Kagome's nervousness filled him as she looked up to him.  
"H-How soon?" her voice was a studder as she spoke.  
Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down, placing a kiss on to Kagome's forehead.  
"Soon, my love." His voice was calm as his beast paced from her impervious.  
Fear of labor was one thing he wasn't sure how to comfort her about.  
"My mother has begun the preparations for the ceremony tonight. The lords have already begun to arrive."

Sesshomaru looked away from her as he spoke.  
"Speaking of my mother.."

A knock echoed through the large stone door, Sesshomaru gently pulled from Kagome as she sat up.  
He helped her sit back against a large pillow before turning to the door.  
Kagome pulled one of the sheets up past her swollen stomach as she watched Sesshomaru open the door.

Kiran looked up to her son as the door before her opened, a smile on her face as she spoke.  
"Good morning, my son. I have brought some breakfast for you both and I have brought the traditional clothing for today's events." Sesshomaru looked past his mother to the two female servants, their heads bowed as they waited to be given permission to enter.

Sesshomaru turned to look into the room, his golden eyes finding Kagome's blue ones as he spoke.  
"Would you like some breakfast?"  
Kagome nodded as she watched Sesshomaru move back into the room and motioned for the servants to enter.

Kiran moved to the side and allowed the servants to enter her son's room, though she waited to be given permission to enter.

Sesshomaru eyed the large boxes in her hands before turning to Kagome.  
"My mother has our clothing for today. Are you okay with company?"

Kiran eyes widened as she lowered her head, waiting for a response from her son's future mate.  
Even though Kiran was lady to the home, now that Kagome was mating her son, she was now above her.  
Kiran could not enter the room or even address the girl without permission.

Kagome smiled as she adjusted her night gown.  
"That would be great."  
Sesshomaru turned to his mother as she spoke.  
"You may enter." his voice was soft as he turned to enter the room, his eyes on the maids as the prepared the table with the food.

Kiran took a deep breath as she looked up. This was the first time she would ever speak to her son's mate to be.  
She smiled as she entered the room, her golden eyes falling to the heavily pupped woman in her son's bed.`

Sesshomaru took his place beside Kagome as Kiran entered the room.  
The demoness stood still for a moment as she took in the woman beside her son.  
Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kagome, this is my mother, Kiran. Mother, this is my mate and the Lady of the West, Kagome."  
Kiran looked to her son as he addressed his new mate with the title of Lady of the West.

~~~~~~~~~

Mariana sighed as she relaxed in the hot springs of Sesshomaru's castle. She had been way to stressed out lately and she needed some rest and relaxation.

'Hello, Mariana.' A voice said in her head.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Mariana growled.

'Oh, I just wanted to say hi...and to say that you and Kagome will soon be dead.' Kikyo laughed.

"You will NOT touch us." Mariana said.

'Oh, dear. Who said anything about ME touching you? Like the vision I sent you portrayed, Inuyasha WILL be mine and HE will be the one to kill both of you and then he shall kill his own brother as well.' Kikyo said.

Mariana growled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I will DIE before I let you hurt Inuyasha!" Mariana yelled.

'Dear Mariana, you SHALL die but it will be AFTER I've controlled Inuyasha.' Kikyo laughed.

"YOU BITCH! IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, COME AND GET IT, BUT LEAVE INUYASHA OUT OF IT!" Mariana yelled but Kikyo had broken their connection. Mariana growled and sighed.

A while later, Inuyasha knocked on the door to the hot springs and opened it a crack.

"Mariana?" He called.

"Come in, Inuyasha." Mariana said and ran a wet cloth over her neck and arms.

"Mind if I join you?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in.

"No, go ahead. I'd love it if you joined me." She said.

Inuyasha removed his clothes and eased into the hot spring. "Was there someone in here with you?" He asked.

"No. Kikyo was speaking to me telepathically. She was threatening me and Kagome again. She is apparently going to strike soon." Mariana explained.

"I'm sorry, Mariana. I never meant to drag you into this drama with Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed.

Mariana smiled and laughed lightly. "Yasha, my darling, you didn't drag me into anything. Kikyo and I have been fighting long before we met in person." Mariana held his hand and kissed it.

Inuyasha smiled and returned the affection. "Kikyo will NOT win, my mate, and we shall live a happy life with our pup."

Mariana smiled. "Yes, Inuyasha, and I know exactly the first step we need to take in order to prevent Kikyo's victory." She said and smirked.

Inuyasha was right. Kikyo would NOT win, and Mariana would make sure of that. After all, if the daughter of Naraku didn't have SOME darkness in her mind, she wouldn't really be his daughter.

'Get ready, Kikyo, because, for once, I'll show you that I'm actually proud of being Naraku's daughter.' Mariana thought.

Things were just getting started.

Please review!


	35. remembering friends

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome stood by the large stone window, her blue eyes flowing over the snow painted trees. Her hands tightened around the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders.

The cool wind of winter was flowing past her as the red silk curtain swayed.  
She smiled, taking in the fresh cool air.  
It was like taking a step back into the past. Everything was untouched. Quiet.  
Kagome bit her lip gently as her mind began to wonder.

Her thoughts on her friends that she had left behind.

"Sesshomaru..."  
Her voice was small as she turned to face the large man before her.

Said man's golden eyes quickly went to his mate's face as he stood, his large shadow flowing on top of her as she spoke.

"What happened to Sango and Miroku?"  
Kagome looked up into his eyes as she spoke, her eyes searching for answers as she waited.

Sesshomaru lifted her small hand into his large one as he gently placed his lips on top of her knuckles.

A gentle kiss on her hand, Kagome blushed as his warmth ran through her body, a smirk coming to Sesshomaru's lips as he spoke.  
"I do not know my love. It has been a long time.. but I know that the slayer married the monk."

Sesshomaru watched as his little mate's eyes began to glisten.  
She looked down a smile on her face as she thought of her dear friends.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin as he spoke.  
"Inuyasha would know more than I. Why don't we join them for lunch an you can ask him?" He smiled as she nodded.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome placed the blanket that sat on her shoulders on the large bed.

She sat slowly on the bed as she grabbed her brush from the small leather bag that sat there.

His eyes watching her as she slowly unbraided her hair and ran the brush through her raven locks.

His eyes then fell to her swollen stomach.

His pup's aura was practically flowing around her.

It would be soon.

They had to do the ceremony tonight.

oOo

Mariana took a sip of tea from the porcelain cup in her hands.

She smiled listening to Kagome's mother speaking about Inuyasha.  
"He used to harass our cat. He would chase that poor thing around the yard haha." she laughed.

Mariana began to laugh as she looked at the blush on Inuyasha's face.

"I was young.." he huffed.

Misuki smiled as she patted his hand.  
"That was a few months ago dear haha, but I suppose for you its been a while huh? It's crazy how this whole thing turned out..."

Kiran watched from the end of the table as the mood changed from laughter to a more serious note.

She watched the human.

Inuyasha looked up to the woman who was like a mother to him as she spoke.  
"It's crazy how things have changed.."  
Her eyes moved to Inuyasha.

"She was so young when the well first took her.."

"She was fifteen..."  
Inuyasha spoke.

Mariana turned to face her mate as he spoke.  
"She was so innocent..." His voice trailed off.

Inuyasha began to remember the first time he saw Kagome.  
Her thin legs, wide eyes and blank stare..her innocence. Just a young girl unaware if the great destiny she had.  
Nothing compared to the woman he knew now.

Musuki nodded as she spoke.

"I remember the first time I met Inuyasha, haha. Kagome had slammed a hat on his head as she pulled him into the house. You were cursing up a storm.  
My you have changed-"

"Not that much.." Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha blushed as he smiled turning his head to face her, watching as sesshomaru helped her sit.

"He still has a bad mouth." She teased.  
Mariana smirked watching the friends speak.

Inuyasha sat up smirking.  
"You wanna talk about bad language Kags? How about that one time Koga stole your clothes and you had to run through the forest nak-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed, blush filling her cheeks as she glared at him, her eyes flowing to Sesshomaru as he laughed.

"I remember that." He spoke.

Kagome eyes widened as she turned fully to him.  
"WHAT!?"

Sesshomaru spoke as he took a sip of his tea.  
"It wasn't Koga that took your clothes."  
Inuyasha started laughing harder as he watched the anger fill Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru smirked as she spoke.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"This Sesshomaru regrets nothing." He boasted.  
Kagome looked away from him as she turned to Inuyasha.

"You two are ridiculous."

Mariana smirked.  
"Are you ready for the ceremony tonight?" Mariana spoke changing the conversation.

Kagome nodded as she began to eat the food placed in front of her.  
"Yes, I am super excited."

Kagome smiled.  
Kiran smiled as she watched the woman before her.

"It will be a magnificent night " Kiran chimed in.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru as he stood from the table, his eyes falling to hers.

"There is a few things I need to take care of before this afternoon. My mother will handle the details for everything. If you need me I will not be far."  
Kagome nodded.

"I will see you at the ceremony." he spoke.

Kagome smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed her, before standing and turning to Inuyasha.

"Come, Inuyasha. We have things to attend to." Sesshomaru turned and began to leave the large dining room.  
Inuyasha stood, kissing Mariana on the forehead before following his half brother.

Kagome turned back to the table, her mother smiling at her as she spoke.  
"So you were running through the forest naked?" Misuki smirked.

Kagome blushed as she shrugged her shoulders.

Mariana giggled. "So, Mariana, you have definitely helped Inuyasha mature." Kiran said.

"I have heard that quite a bit over the last few months, Lady Kiran. Shippo, the Kitsune who used to travel with him, tells me that pretty much everyday. Shippo also says that the only demon that they knew in the past that still hasn't matured is Koga the wolf demon." Mariana said.

"Koga's still around?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He works in the hospital with me and Shippo. He seems to have an uncomfortable obsession with me. He even went so far to attack me in my office one day before we decided to come here. If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I don't know what would have happened to me." Mariana said and shivered as she remembered that day.

"That jerk doesn't know the meaning of the word no." Kagome said and scowled.  
Kiran sighed. "Nothing is more pitiful than a full grown demon who can't mentally grow up."

Hearing that caused Mariana and Kagome to laugh. At least things were peacefully.

For now.


	36. a gift from dad

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

Rated M/MA

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

The steam from the hot springs was practically calling to her.

Kagome smiled as one of the servants removed her robe and she slowly made her way into her own private hot spring.

She slowly ducked under the warm water.

Feeling all of the tension in her body release, she slowly pulled herself from the water, her hair floating in the water behind her as she turned to the entrance of the spring.

"Are you sure I can get in with you, Kagome?" Misuki stood at the foot of the spring, clutching her robe as she watched her daughter.

"Yes, Mama. The spring is big enough for 20 people haha." Kagome giggled.

"Your robe, my lady?"

Misuki turned as the young demon spoke.

"Okay.."

Misuki allowed the robe to be pulled from her body as she quickly ran into the hot spring.

Kagome laughed as she watched her mother's nervousness melt away as the warm water caressed her body.

"Oh my. This is wonderful!"

Kagome smirked, running the water over her shoulder.

"Told you so. Mariana, are you coming? "

Kagome turned facing her friend.

Mariana was sitting with her feet in the springs. She was currently receiving a shoulder massage from another servant.

Mariana smiled.

"Once I am done with miracle fingers over here."

Kagome laughed as she made her way to the edge of the spring, her servant quickly joining her as she lifted the bottle of shampoo before Kagome could take it from the rock.

"It would be my pleasure to bathe you, my lady." the servant smiled.

"Oh you don't have to do that, dear." Kagome blushed.

"It is the greatest honor to take care of my Lord's mate."

"Oh, Kagome, just let yourself be pampered. You spent so long taking care of others, so it's time for you to let yourself be taken care of." Mariana said Kagome nodded.

She quickly submerged, wetting her hair again before turning to allow the servant to begin to wash her long raven hair.

Another servant came to the edge of the spring and bowed slowly before speaking.

"My apologies, my lady, but the lady mother has requested entrance. Will it please you for me to send her away?"

Kagome pulled away from the servant that was rubbing shampoo into her hair.

"What? No. Allow her in." Kagome spoke confused as to why they would say something like that.

Misuki walked closer to her daughter as she noticed the sudden appearance of demonesses wearing silver armor.

Kagome turned to the servant behind her.

"What is going on?"

The servant bowed lowly as she spoke.

"These are your private guards my lady. They are here for your protection." The servant kept her head bowed as Kagome spoke.

"Protection from my own mother in law?"

The servant nodded.

"The lady mother is most powerful, and the Lord demands that you are protected when he is not here."

Kagome looked up as she stood. Her eyes forward as she waited.

Kagome shook her head as she turned to the entrance.

Kiran slowly walked in.

She had been shocked that the human had let her in.

No demoness would ever do so.

Kagome quickly ducked under the water, rinsing the shampoo from her long hair. As she came up, she saw Kiran standing there.

Kagome blushed a bit, but smiled.

"Uh...Hi." she studdered.

Kiran bowed quickly, the tips of her braids gracing the stone floor.

"My lady, I have come to inform you that all preparations have been completed and the first of the Lords and their packs are beginning to arrive."

Kagome watched as the demoness spoke.

"Thank you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she watched the woman stand and begin to walk out.

"Would you like to join us ?" Kiran stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as the humans words hit her.

She would never bathe with a human...but no lady mother was ever asked to attend the ritual bride bathing before...

Kiran smiled to herself. She could not reject such a special offer.

Kagome smiled as she watched the silver haired demon turn to her, a smile on her face as she spoke.

"I would love to." Kiran said as a servant helped her undress and then she slid easily into the water and sighed as she relaxed. Mariana smiled. Kagome was taking pretty much every demon by surprise and that was a good thing.

-oOo-

Inuyasha stood in the large stone office, his eyes flowing over the many many scrolls that flowed down one wall.

The damn place was ridiculously massive.

His eyes flowed over the large picture of the white demon in his true form.

The painting was very old but he could see that it had been very well taken care of.

"Is this you Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha turned to his brother.

Sesshomaru was currently looking over a scroll as he looked up.

His eyes flowing to the hanyou in front of him before flowing up to the painting.

He stared at it for a moment before speaking.

"Because you never met him, it is understandable that you would not remember him this way."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru lifted the scroll from his dark hand carved desk. The large demon walking to him as he spoke.

"This is our father." His voice was proud as he spoke.

"When he was my age."

Inuyasha's eyes grew as he turned to the painting of his father.

His father..

"Damn.." he muttered.

Sesshomaru smirked as he turned to face his half brother.

"The reason I have asked you here is because of our father."

Inuyasha watched him speak as his eyes flowed down to the scroll in Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru lifted the scroll out to Inuyasha as he spoke.

"This is your inheritance from our father." His voice was soft as he spoke.

Inuyasha's eyes were massive now as he listened.

"Now that you have taken a mate, you are within your right to receive your inheritance. Father has left you a few things. Would you like to see them now?"

Inuyasha could not believe the butterflies he felt. His father had left HIM things...

He nodded quickly.

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked passed Inuyasha and began to leave the office, Inuyasha quickly following.

They walked through a few hallways of bowing servants before coming to a stop in front of massive pair of cherry colored doors.

Sesshomaru opened them before turning to Inuyasha.

"Everything in here is yours."

He pushed the door open and stepped back to allow Inuyasha to enter first.

This is not something that he would normally do but it was a special occasion.

He smiled as he watched inuyasha take in the large room.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

The walls were filled with weapons and armor. Large chests filled with gold coins.

Many scrolls lining the walls.

His eyes widened as he looked over a set of armor that was very close to what Sesshomaru use to wear.

His fingers gracing the cold metal spikes. He smiled looking around the room again.

Then he froze.

In the middle of the room was a massive painting.

it was his mother.

His heart began to beat rapidly as his hand left the armor and he walked over to the painting.

Her chocolate eyes stared into his soul. Her smile filled him with the memories of her laughter and love.

She was wearing a red kimono with white Sakura flowing down one side.

He reached out and touched her face on the old painting.

Sesshomaru stepped forward as he spoke.

"There is much here for you to see, Inuyasha, but this is the most important."

Inuyasha turned as Sesshomaru handed him a black oval shaped container. As he took it he realized it was a scroll. He looked up into Sesshomarus eyes.

"This is from our father. I will leave you to read it in privacy."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched Sesshomaru leave.

He looked down at the scroll in his hands.

He suddenly felt very nervous as he began to open the scroll, his name coming into view as he began to read his father's words.

Inuyasha.

If you are reading this then I have passed into the netherworld. I had hoped to personally give you your inheritance but it seems that the fates had not fallen in such a way.

My son,

though I have not met you yet I want you to know that I love you.

I loved you from the first time I felt you move in your mother's womb.

As my heir you are in tiled to a inheritance. If you are receiving it now, then it means you have taken a mate of your own.

I wish I could be there to meet her.

If she is as beautiful as your mother is...then you are blessed my son.

I have taken it upon myself to place certain items in this room for you.

As I sit and write this to you I cannot hope more that you and my Sesshomaru have become closer.

He has a hard heart my son..I know it is my fault. I have brought him up as a lord needed to be. He may never love.. but I hope he finds love one day.

I am pleased that you are happy and I hope the kamis bless you with many sons.

As my heir you are entitled to property.

The Western castle will be left to Sesshomaru, as he is the reigning Lord now, being my firstborn.

But the one request your mother has given me for your inheritance, is your own home.

She says she wants you to have a place where you can live peacefully, and I could not deny her that.

If you look around the room you shall see many many treasures, but if you look closely you will see a painting. This painting is of your own home.

It is on the western border.

I hope it pleases you my son.

There is so much I wish to say to you.

But I hope I was a good enough father for you to know that I loved you. That I loved your mother.

Enjoy your life my son, be happy, be loved.

TOGA.

Your father and lord of the west.

Inuyasha gripped the paper again as he read his father's words.

He could feel the hot tears in his eyes as he read read the personal note again and again.

It wasn't long before he lifted his eyes and began to scan the room for the painting.

Then he saw it..

"No way.."

-oOo-

"Oh Kagome it's beautiful!" Misuki squeeled.

Kagome smiled looking through the vanity mirror at the kimono that a servant had just laid out for her. Her mother was in awe.

Kagome turned to Mariana as she watched the servants dress her friend in a dark pink kimono with a blue obi.

"My lady, it is time to get dressed"

Kagome nodded as she stood.

"That is definitely your color." Kagome spoke.

Mariana smiled "Think so?"

She looked up into the large mirror.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

Mariana hadn't worn a kimono in over 300 years, and when she did, none were as expensive as the one she was currently wearing.

"It is." Kagome spoke "I haven't worn a kimono since I was like nine haha. Glad you're here Lirreo. I wouldn't know how to do this."

Kagome stood as she spoke to the head servant that was currently motioning for Kagome to raise her hand so she could begin dressing her.

Misuki smiled as she stood beside Kagome, her eyes on the red and white kimono before her.

Kagome nodded to the head servant as she removed her robe.

She blushed for a moment as her red lingerie set was shown.

The servant moving very quickly to place the first red layer onto Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome smiled as she turned to face the mirror so she could watch the beautiful masterpiece come together.

Mariana and Misuki came to stand together as they looked at each other, both smiling.

Another layer was placed on her shoulders and tied around her round waist.

Kagome smiled placing her hand over her stomach.

Soon she would be holding her little baby.

A warmth filled her at the thought as she slid her hands into the final portion of the kimono.

"Kagome, you look beautiful." Misuki said.

"I agree completely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to find my mate." Mariana said and left Kagome's room in search of Inuyasha.

She used her demon sense of smell to track him down and found him sitting in the middle of a room full of treasures, staring at a large painting of a woman. She was about to walk in when she heard him begin to speak.

"Mom, my head is reeling. Dad loved me, even though he and I never met. He left all of this for me for when I took a mate. Ha, I wonder what would have happened to it if Mariana never came into my life. I wish you could meet her, Mom, you and Dad both. She's an amazing person. She's a full blooded demon but she doesn't treat me any differently. She loves me for who I am, unlike my first love who wanted me to turn human for her.

Mariana saved me from making some bad choices. She was my shining light when I was surrounded by darkness, which is slightly ironic since her dad is the epitome of darkness." Inuyasha said and chuckled a bit. "I love her so much and our pup, which I know is going to be a daughter, is going to be as lovely and kind as my mate. Keep watching over us, Mom, and watch our daughter grow up happily." He said and stood up. He then sniffed the air and finally noticed the sweet scent of apples and vanilla that he knew could only belong to his mate and the scent of salt water. He turned to see Mariana crying in the doorway.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Mariana said and ran to him and hugged him.

Inuasha wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

"Because of everything you just said. That was beautiful, Yasha. I heard it all. I didn't know just how deep your love for me was, but now I do. Oh, my Yasha, I love you so much." Mariana said as she continued to cry and she nuzzled her head against his chest.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too, my Ice Angel."

Mariana smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "How are you so sure that our pup is a girl?" Mariana asked.

"Call it a demon's intuition. I know we're having a daughter and I know that she'll be as perfect as you." Inuyasha said and kissed her nose.

Mariana giggled. "Oh, Inuyasha. Looks like Kagome was wrong." She said.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said you didn't have a romantic bone in your body." Mariana said.

Inuyasha chuckled and lifted her into his arms.

Mariana glared at him. "Inuyasha, you're wrinkling my kimono!" She scolded.

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry about it, because I'm going to be taking you out of it. Besides, I have another kimono prepared for you that I think would suit you much better." Inuyasha said and Mariana blushed and muttered under her breath, "Horny dog." She was well aware that Inuyasha could hear her and he just chuckled and took her to their chambers to show her just how much of a horny dog he was.

Please review!

The amazing cover photo is by the awesome Sugar0o!


	37. My mate

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

Rated M

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mariana moaned as Inuyasha's tongue ran over the sword mating mark on her neck.

"My mate. My precious mate." Inuyasha whispered as he tore the front of her kimono.

She blushed and glared at him. "Inuyasha, that kimono was expensive!" She scolded.

Inuyasha chuckled. "My darling, if Sesshomaru is anything like I am, he'll understand why the kimono he provided for you tonight was torn." He said.

Mariana giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Horny Inu." She whispered and he chuckled as he slowly leaned down and kissed her.

Mariana made quick work of getting him out of his kimono, not in the same way he got her out of hers, though.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed down her neck to her breasts. "I love you. I love you so much, it scares me sometimes. I'm afraid I'll wake up one morning and you'll be gone and this will have all been a dream." Inuyasha said and licked her nipple causing her to gasp.

"I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha. I waited 450 years for you and I'm not going to give you up now." Mariana said and rubbed his sensitive dog ears, which made him even more excited to have her. Inuyasha growled playfully and kissed her again as he slipped himself into her warm passage.

Mariana moaned in the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist to accept him into her deeper. Inuyasha began thrusting slowly at first then gradually picked up pace. Mariana wrapped her arms around her neck and ran her claws down his back in passion. Very soon, their peaks began to build and they exploded together in the throws of passion and howled their conquests.

-oOo-

After they bathed in their private springs, Inuyasha and Mariana prepared themselves for the ceremony. "So, since you ruined my kimono, you said you had a replacement?" Mariana asked.

Inuyasha smirked as he reached into a drawer in their wardrobe and pulled out a pink kimono that had large pink blossoms on it and had a blue under kimono. Mariana gasped.

"Inuyasha, are you sure it's okay for me to wear this?" She asked. "Of course. I would honored if you would." He said. "But it was your mother's." She said.

"All the more reason for me to want you to wear it. I want to show you just how much you mean to me and I haven't had time to have a fire rat kimono made for you, so I found the next best thing, my mother's favorite kimono."

Inuyasha said and began dressing Mariana in it. He finished dressing her and then put her hair into a braided bun and put a red rose decoration in it. "You look gorgeous." He said and kissed her cheek.

Mariana smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Inuyasha." She said. "I love you too. Now, let's go watch my brother get married." Inuyasha said and they left their room.

-oOo-

"Inuyasha, you horny dog."

Sesshomaru sighed as he tightened the yellow strap around his waist, his eyes flowing up the large mirror as he looked at himself.

He wore the colors of his house.

It was like looking into the past as his eyes grazed over the metal spikes that sat on his shoulder.

Today was a special day not only for himself but for his house.

The house of Inu would finally have its queen, and soon its heir.

The courts would be satisfied.

His mate was more then worthy.

"My lord." A male servant bowed low as they lifted up the familiar white pelt that he would so frequently wear.

Sesshomaru reached out as his hand gripped the fur.

It was his own fur.

He swiftly placed it over his shoulder as he took one last look at himself.

it was time.

Sesshomaru turned swiftly, his black boots tapping the ground as he passed the bowed over servant.

Kiran stood outside of her son's room, her hands fiddling with the large pendant around her neck.

Her eyes shot up as the large doors were opened and her son walked out in all his glory.

she smiled.

"Oh my Sesshomaru..." she gasped.

-oOo-

Mariana and Inuyasha were standing in the front of the large room, her eyes looking over the massive room as everyone began to quiet down, flowing over to the large raised platform where 12 older demons stood.

They all wore the same dark blue robes and yellow sashes.

One in particular wore a white sash and he was the one that spoke.

"The West rejoices today!" he shouted, everyone in the room quieting down as the ceremony began.

The old demon turned as Sesshomaru stood from the large throne, his mother at his left.

"Our mighty and glorious Lord Sesshomaru, son of Toga the Great has chosen a mate today.

The West will have its queen!" he shouted, the roar of cheers filled the large room.

Sesshomaru's eyes were on the pair of golden doors at the end of the large room, then he turned as his mother stood.

She held a large sword that was wrapped in his father's purple sash.

Sesshomaru turned back as the elder spoke.

"It is with the greatest honor that I introduce the Shikon Miko!"

the gasps flowed through the crowd as every demon turned to the large golden doors, many having heard stories of the woman.

Sesshomaru's heart began to beat harder as the doors opened and their eyes met.

She smiled as the sound of music began to sing through the air as she began to make her way down the large hallway.

Behind her, the female guards took their place in front of the crowed as their lady made her way to their lord.

Kagome was so nervous. There were hundreds of faces of demons that she had never met.

Kagome gripped the front of her kimono as she began to make the walk up the large stair case, Sesshomaru leaving his place on the stage as he swiftly made his way to her, eyes of the court widening as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the 40 steps to his thrown.

Misuki smiled, wiping her tears as she watched him place her daughter on her feet.

Kagome bowed slowly as she looked up to him. She smiled.

He wore the same kimono and armor from the first time she saw him.

She was really about to marry him.

Sesshomaru smiled back down at her as he took in his future mate.

Her hair was pinned up with many combs. She wore a white kimono with red sakuras and the yellow obi had purple flowers.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Sesshomaru kissed her for head before he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru has taken this woman as his mate."

He turned, taking the crown from the red satin pillow beside him.

He turned back, placing it on Kagome's head, running his clawed hand against her cheek as he continued to speak.

"Any pups she shall bare will be this Sesshomaru's heirs."

Sesshomaru turned again taking the large white pelt from his commander.

then placed it around Kagome's shoulders.

"This Sesshomaru has given my mate something of my own, my pelt to ensure she will forever be mine. She will forever be protected. Anyone who tries to harm what is this Sesshomaru's shall be ended swiftly and without honor."

Kagome smiled her eyes glistening as she watched him.

Kiran smiled as she touched her own pelt from Toga, her eyes glistening.

Sesshomaru smiled as he spoke again.

"This Sesshomaru has taken you, Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko as my life mate. I shall protect you until my bones are dust and my spirit has left this Earth.

I will honor you with my strength and power. I shall give you my everything and nothing less.

I have taken you as my queen and my lady."

Mariana squeezed Inuyasha's hand as she wiped her eyes.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru pulled something from his pocket, her eyes widening as he took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

Sesshomaru watched as the tears fell from her face. her hand covering her mouth as she took in the massive suprise.

"I place this ring on your finger as a symbol that I cherish you. I have cherished you from the day you tried to shoot me with that damn arrow of yours over 600 years ago.." he smirked.

Kagome laughed as she wiped her eyes.

Inuyasha turned to Mariana and smiled.

Kagome smiled as she spoke.

It was her turn.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko, have taken you, Lord Sesshomaru of the West as my life mate. I shall protect you until my bones are dust and my spirit has left this earth.

I will honer you with my strength and power, i shall love you as you love me. I shall give you my everything and nothing less. I have taken you as my king and my lord."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hand as he turned to the large crowed of Lords and their packs.

"Your queen." he spoke proudly.

Kagome smiled as everyone began to throw the white and red flowers in the air.

Sesshomaru turned and smiled as he kissed her lips gently.

Kagome smiled as everyone began clapping.

Misuki was crying as she began clapping. she turned to Inuyasha as she spoke.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned as she spoke, confusion on his face.

"For what?"

Misuki smiled as she hugged him.

"For always coming back for her."

Inuyasha smiled as he hugged the small human woman back.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled as the photographer snapped another picture of her.

It seemed like the pictures were unending. She turned as Kiran walked up.

"That is enough for now, shoo."

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked down at Kagome.

Kiran handed kagome a glass of water as she spoke.

Sesshomoaru took the glass from his mother before Kagome could take it, the women watching him as he took a sip from it first.

Kiran was a bit hurt but understood.

Kagome looked at him with a confused face as he smiled, handing her the cup.

"You need to get off your feet, my dear."

Kagome took a sip from the cup as she nodded.

Sesshomaru turned, walking her over to the large table.

Kagome sat slowly as one of the female guards quickly placed some food down in front of her.

Sesshomaru smiled as he sat beside her.

He could see the tiredness in her face.

He watched as she continued to sip on the ice water.

"You need to eat." he spoke concerned.

"I will. I'm just feeling a little hot."

Sesshomaru reached over and placed his hand on her forehead.

She had a fever.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes searching for Inuyasha.

Finding him, the brother motion for him to come.

Inuyasha nodded as he stood, Mariana at his side.

Kagome smiled as Mariana waved at her.

"Kagome, you are absolutely beautiful!" Mariana smiled giving her friend a quick hug.

"So are you. What happened to your other kimono?" Kagome asked and Mariana blushed.

"It's in pieces on the floor of our chambers." She said and Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, much akin to how her mate would. "Seriously, Inuyasha?" Kagome teased. "I regret nothing." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Mariana and Kagome giggled. "So where did this one come from?" Kagome asked. "It belonged to Inuyasha's mother." Mariana said.

Kagome smiled as Mariana turned to Sesshomaru.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you two be going to the Lord's room soon?" she winked at Kagome.

Kagome smirked as Inuyasha made a face.

"Yeah. Thanks for that visual." he groaned.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he stood.

"Mariana is right. Why don't we go to the room so you can rest? It's been a long day."

Kagome nodded as she took his hand.

Misuki smiled from the table as she stood as well.

"Good night, you two. Get some rest, Kagome!" she spoke

Kagome nodded as she allowed Sesshomaru to lead her from the large room.

As soon as they left the party, Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms. She smiled, snuggling into his pelt. She blushed as she began to remember how he looked before.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, smelling her sudden want.

"What are you thinking about?" he smirked.

Kagome ran her hand up the metal plate on his chest as she spoke.

"I'm just remembering things." she teased.

"Like..?"

Kagome was now running her fingers along the rim of his kimono.

"You...from along time ago." she blushed.

Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke.

"Oh really?" he teased. "What about me?"

"I think the word I'm looking for is arrogance." Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"There is a difference between confidence and arrogance."

Kagome smiled as she spoke.

"You were so handsome. I would get butterflies every time I would see you."

she spoke quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled as he listened.

"It's crazy how this all worked out. You never looked at me twice before, and now we are married."

"That's not true." he interrupted.

Kagome's eyes got wide as she looked up.

"What?"

"There were many times that I saved you."

He smirked. "Many, many times that I found your group just to see you, to make sure you were safe. you intrigued me, Kagome. I could never figure out what made you so special to my brother."

He stopped walking as the doors to their room came into view.

"But now I can see the reason he loved you so."

Sesshomaru pushed the doors open to the large room.

Kagome smiled as she took in the flowers and candles that were spread out around the room.

Sesshomaru walked into their room, gently placing Kagome onto their bed.

Kagome smiled as she watched him close the wooden doors, locking them as he turned and she stood.

Sesshomaru began to undo the wrap around his waist when Kagome's fingers touched his.

he looked into her eyes as she blushed.

"Can I do it? ...I've always wanted to help you remove it." her blush deepened as she spoke.

Sesshomaru had to hold his beast's wanting growl as he nodded.

Kagome smiled as she gently ran her hands against the hilt of the two swords.

She had always dreamed of this, helping him remove his armor, then him making love to her.

She shivered at the thought of it.

Sesshomaru purred as her scent filled him.

He stayed still, allowing her to remove Tokijin from his hip, and then Tensaiga, the sword humming as her fingers graced its handle.

Kagome smiled as she walked to the fireplace, placing the demon swords on the mantle where Sesshomaru had placed the rack earlier.

She turned and smiled as she began to remove the sash from him.

She ran her fingers over the silk as she placed it on the table beside him.

She went to move her hand to the latch of his armor when his hand took her own.

"My armor is extremely heavy. Please allow me to assist you." he spoke gently.

Kagome nodded as she watched him remove the black armor and spikes from his shoulder, placing them on the wall.

He turned to face her and she smiled.

Sesshomaru swiftly made his way to her, his arms wrapping around her as he took her lips.

"My love. My precious." he purred.

Kagome ran her hands against the silk of his kimono as they embraced each other.

Sesshomaru moved back for a moment as she spoke.

"Let's get you into something more comfortable."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked her to their large bed.

Kagome sat gently on the edge of the bed as Sesshomuru leaned down removing the satin white shoes. She smiled, reaching up and pulling the combs from her hair.

Sesshomuru stood, putting his hand out for her to place the combs there.

She began to pull her hair down as she turned looking at him.

"Oh, I forgot my bag in that other room.."

Sesshomaru turned.

"Do you need it tonight?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip as she smiled.

"It has my brush and stuff in it.."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll be right back.." he spoke.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded as he unlocked the door and walked through it.

Kagome smirked as she stood quickly and began to undress herself.

It was much easier to remove a kimono then it was to put one on.

She quickly peeled the layers off as she laid them on the table.

She moved to the chest where she quickly opened the drawer and pulled out the black lingerie she had secretly brought.

She smiled as she pulled it over her swollen stomach. It was basically just a very skimpy lace nightgown, but she liked it.

Kagome quickly opened the drawer on the side table beside the bed and grabbed her brush as she began to run it through her tangled hair.

She smiled as she adjusted her bra before slowly climbing into their large bed and she blushed as her nervousness filled her.

She leaned against the pillows, pulling her legs close. She took a deep breath as she heard the door begin to open.

Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"Sorry it took me so long. I.." he paused.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he suddenly saw her.

"Damn.."

Kagome blushed as she watched him close the door. He threw her bag in a chair as he walked to her.

Kagome smiled as she spoke.

"I know it's not super sexy bu-"

"Do you have another?" he spoke.

Kagome paused. She should have worn something sexier. It was their wedding night, after all.

she suddenly felt embarrassed as she spoke..

"Oh um...n-no why?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's eyes darkened, the red filling them as he spoke.

"Because I'm going to ruin this one." he growled.

Kagome gasped as she suddenly found herself pinned under him.

He hissed as he took her lips.

Kagome gasped as she felt the sudden need fill her body. She arched against him as he gripped her hair, claws scraping her skin as he pulled her close.

Sesshomaru was excited, his body ready for his new mate the moment he saw her laying seductively on their bed. The black lace night gown gracing her skin perfectly, her breast perfectly held in the red bra, her face blushed as she stared at him from the bed.

She was amazingly beautiful and the fact that she was carrying his pup only made him want to take her body more.

Kagome watched as he pulled from her, only gone for a moment before returning.

Her hands touched the bare skin on his chest as their lips found each others again.

Sesshomaru's hands flowing up her legs as he ripped the red thong from her body.

Kagome gasped as his fingers glided against her, her small hands gripping his shoulders as he began to nip her neck.

Sesshomaru smirked as he moved above her, his lips caressing her jaw as he began to whisper sweet nothings in her ears.

Kagome smiled as he raised above her and Sesshomaru leaned over his little mate, her heart racing as he ran his face against her cheek.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." her voice was full of love as she spoke.

Sesshomaru purred back.

"I love you too." he moved to face her now as their lips intertwined again.

Kagome ran her fingers against the purple marks on his face as she smiled.

"Make love to me, husband." she spoke shyly.

Sesshomaru smirked, his fangs showing under his lips as he pulled from her.

Kagome smiled as she watched him remove the rest of his clothes. He gently crawled over her again, running his claws against her legs as he moved down to her.

She watched as he gently stripped her, pulling the nightgown from her then her bra.

He turned, leaning over her body as the warm of her skin touched his.

The kiss started gently but did not last.

Sesshomaru smiled against her lips as she began to run her fingers down his back. He moved himself slightly to where his manhood pressed against her own core.

Kagome groaned as he swiftly pushed into her, their bodies quivering.

Kagome flushed as another wave of the need filled her.

"Please...Sesshomaru." she groaned.

"As you wish, my lady." he teased

The demon lord growled down at his mate as he began to move against her body.

Kagome arched up as he began to build her up. He knew just how she liked it.

He began to thrust quicker as her cries began to rise, her fingers gripping his shoulders as he took her faster.

"Sess! Oh! Oh! Yes!" she cried out as he pushed her over the edge.

The demon lord watched through red eyes as his mate arched in pleasure. He leaned down taking her lips gently as he spoke.

"I'm going to mark you now." he spoke softly.

Kagome watched through hazy eyes as he pulled from her. She smiled as she suddenly felt herself being moved into a different position.

Her eyes widened as she was placed on her hands and knees. Sesshomaru ran his hand onto the arch of her back as he entered her from behind.

Kagome groaned as he pushed into her, her body shaking as he gripped her hips and began to take her.

Sesshomaru leaned his body over hers as he thrust into her harder and harder.

He placed one hand under her as she began to quiver. She would soon be cumming again and he began to run his fangs against the spot where his mark would sit.

Kagome gripped the sheets below her as she began to cry his name again. Her body quivered again as she exploded against him, her eyes widening as Sesshomaru pulled her back so her back was against his chest. He continued to thrust into her as he sank his fangs into the crook of her neck.

Kagome cried out at the sudden wave of power filled her body and her eyes went pink as her powers flowed against Sesshomaru's.

He continued to thrust roughly into her as he hit his end.

The demon lord purred against her neck to soothe her pain as he pulled away from her, a large growl escaping him as he claimed his conquest.

Sesshomaru gently laid her down as he pulled from her. He pulled her closely against his chest as he began to lick clean the large bite that sat against her porcelain skin.

Kagome smiled as she nuzzled against his chest.

"My mate." he growled, running his hand against her swollen stomach.

Kagome looked up slowly as he took her chin and he kissed her gently.

"How about a bath?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

-oOo-

Seashomaru laid awake in the large bed, his eyes on the woman before him.

Kagome was asleep beside him, her raven locks sprawled out behind her as she rested peacefully, her breathing soft.

"My little mate." he purred.

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked down her body.

She was wearing a light pink night gown. It was tight against her swollen stomach, his large clawed hand running against the stretched fabric. Soon their pup would be here.

Soon.

Sesshomaru went to place a kiss on the top of Kagome's head when a scent filled him..

"Kikyo..." he hissed.

The demon lord was at the large window in an instant, his sharp eyes finding the soul collectors almost instantly.

"Damn it." he growled.

He turned going to the large door, stopping as he turned to face his mate in the bed. He didn't want to just leave her.

Sesshomaru quickly ran to the large desk as he scribbled a quick note explain where he had gone.

He placed it in the pillow beside her before quickly leaving the room.

-oOo-

Mariana sat up when she picked up the scent of clay and soil. She growled. "Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled and got of the bed and dressed in his fire rat kimono and grabbed Tetsusaiga out of the wardrobe, but stopped when he saw another fire rat kimono in the bottom.

"What's this?" He asked.

"YOU may not have had time to get a fire rat kimono made for me, darling, but I certainly did." She said as she put on her bra and panties then picked up the fire rat kimono and hakama and put them on with black boots similar to Sesshomaru's and grabbed her boomerang knife fans.

"Let's go break a clay pot and teach her what happens when you interrupt the mating between two inu demons." Mariana said. Inuyasha smirked. Kami, he loved this woman.

-oOo-

Kagome woke to the sound of a sudden explosion, her blue eyes darting to the empty bed beside her.

"Sesshomaru..." she sat up, her eyes finding the note almost immediately.

She flinched as another explosion echoed.

she gripped the paper as she read.

~My love,

please forgive me for not being here when you woke.

I sighted Kikyos soul collectors.

Please remain in our room.

You are safe there.

Lerrio is outside of your door should you need anything.

Please stay in the room...

I love you.

-S

Kagome gripped the paper.

Kikiyo..

Kagome turned placing her hand on the bed as she began to turn, her eyes widening as she looked down to the wet sheets.

"What..?" she spoke confused.

A pain suddenly shot through Kagome.

Her fingers gripping the sheets as it rolled through her.

She struggled to stand, her body shivering as the pain filled her again.

Kagome gripped the bed as he knees went weak and she lowered herself to the ground.

It's not suppose to happen this fast..

She began to panic as another contraction rolled through her.

Kagome looked up to the door and she cried out.

"Lerrio!"

Damn it, her baby was coming and Sesshomaru wasn't here.

'Sesshomaru, please return quickly!' Kagome screamed in her head.

Please review!

Cover photo by the amazing sugar0o


	38. Birth of an heir, death of miko

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Mariana, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran outside of the castle and met Kikyo before she even entered the gate.

"Ah, Inuyasha. It has been too long. Have you missed me, my love?" Kikyo asked.

"No and I know that you don't really love me, Kikyo. If you did, you wouldn't ask me to become human or ask me to go to Hell with you. Kagome loved me, but I lost her. Now, I have Mariana and she truly loves me and I will forever stand by her side. You will not win, Kikyo." Inuyasha said and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo laughed darkly and Mariana glared at her. "Oh, Inuyasha. You should know that I'm more powerful than your little whore over there. In just a few seconds, you'll be all mine and forget everything about Mariana." Kikyo said and began glowing a dark purple.

The trio took a defensive stance and Kikyo shot an energy ball at Inuyasha. He screamed in pain as it hit him and collapsed on his knees as his body was surrounded by a dark purple light.

"Inuyasha!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Don't touch him!" Sesshomaru warned.

Mariana gasped and stepped back.

Inuyasha growled in pain and Kikyo laughed. "Silly Mariana. I told you he would be mine." She said as the purple light around Inuyasha died and he stood.

"Inuyasha?" Mariana asked. He turned to her with a blank stare in his eyes.

"He is no longer the Inuyasha you love. He is MY perfect Inuyasha. Kill her, Inuyasha. Kill her and the abomination in her stomach." Kikyo commanded and Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and charged at Mariana.

She froze as she watched him prepare to strike. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the hit but it never came and she heard the clang of metal. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru in front of her with Tokijin blocking Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

"He is not himself! We must bring him back to his senses somehow!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Right!" Mariana said and unfurled her fans as she turned to Kikyo.

"This is where you die, Kikyo!" Mariana yelled and threw a fan at Kikyo.

Inuyasha turned from his brother and managed to block the fan. Mariana growled as she caught it.

" LORD SESSHOMARU!" a guard exclaimed as she ran out of the castle.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Lady is in labor. Something is wrong though." the guard said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked toward the smirking dark miko and his brainwashed half-brother and then back to his sister-in-law.

"Go, Sesshomaru. I'll take care of this." Mariana said. Sesshomaru nodded and ran inside the castle. 'Hang on, Kagome.' Sesshomaru said in his head.

-oOo-

Kagome was in so much pain.

Lerrio was at her side the moment she cried out.

The demoness was now holding her lady's hand as she tried to breathe through another contraction, the servant watching as her lady began to shiver. She continuously watched the open door for her lord.

A guard was sent to fetch their master quickly.

Lerrio knew what was going on outside but didn't dare relay that message to her laboring lady.

Her eyes darted back to Kagome as she began to whimper.

something was wrong..

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could, the sound of his mate's cries hitting him before he even made it to the room.

He paused for a brief moment as he saw her, the smell of fear filled the room as he quickly ran to her.

He took her into his arms immediately, the servant speaking to him as he tried to comfort her.

"My lord, she is progressing extremely fast. " he nodded as Kagome began to cry out again, her hands finding his as he held her through another contraction.

He could hear her heart pounding, too fast...

Sesshomaru quickly lifted Kagome from where she sat, her body tensing as the contractions began to roll through her, her small hands gripping the sleeve of his dark kimono as she writhed in pain.

The contractions were coming very quickly.

"Breathe, Kagome" he spoke concerned.

Sesshomaru turned the corner swiftly, his eyes flowing down to his mate as she began to whimper in his arms. His beast was angered at her intense pain.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru .." Kagome cried his name as she buried her face into his chest.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru looked up as Misuki came running in their direction. His mother following in suit.

"The pup is coming." Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless as he looked to his mother.

"Prepare the room." Kiran nodded quickly as she sped off.

Sesshomaru had a room prepared for the birth.

It was sterile and had everything his mate would need in the next 3 days.

Kiran looked back at her son, concerned in her eyes as she turned the corner.

Even though she did not know much about human labor she did know that the way her daughter in law was writhing in pain that things were progressing quickly.

Sesshomaru turned the corner after her. Kiran had entered the room and pulled the blankets back as she turned to him.

He swiftly made his way to their large bed, laying his mate down.

He began moving Kagome's bag from the bed as Misuki ran to her daughter's side.

Misuki took her hand quickly and began to coach her daughter on her breathing, the mother's worry growing as Kagome began to shiver again.

Sesshomaru could sense her pain growing as he turned.

He could smell the hot tears flowing from her eyes as she now began to cry out.

Misuki turned to him, her eyes full of worry as she spoke.

"We need to get her comfortable. Trade places with me." Misuki stood as Sesshomaru took her place.

Misuki made quick work of pulling the large black pelt from the bed, placing it in one of the large chairs before turning and pulling Kagome's bag from the floor.

She began to rummage through it quickly.

Kagome felt like her body was on fire, every inch. She was trying to breathe but it felt like every time she did the fire would build in her.

Another contraction.

She looked up as Sesshomaru sat beside her, his large hand taking her small shaking one as he spoke.

"You're going to be okay baby." His voice was soft as he kissed her face gently.

"Sesshomaru..." Kiran spoke softly to her son.

Sesshomaru turmed, his eyes on the red of his mother's eyes.

~ _ **She will not be able to deliver the pup. Her body is not meant for this, not a pure blood.**_ ~

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome as she began to cry louder, the smell of her blood filling his nose as his mother continued her telepathic worries.

She was right. Kagome wouldn't be able to deliver the pup if it was a full blood like him.

Her miko powers were fighting her, making her pain 10 times worse.

He knew what had to be done.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru leaned down. She tried to focus through the pain as he spoke.

Misuki watched with worry filled eyes as Sesshomaru spoke quietly to her daughter.

"O-okay.." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru took her hand, his clawed fingernails sliding against the black bracelet as he slid it from her wrist.

Kiran and Misuki gasped as the woman in front of them transformed.

Sesshomaru placed the bracelet on the side table as he watched his raven haired mate transform, the black being chased from her hair by the white.

Her body began to transform quickly, ears becoming pointed as she began to feel the fire build as it had the first time she transformed in Mariana's office.

Sesshomaru could feel her grip on his hand tighten as she winced in pain.

Then she slowly released his hand as her shaking body stilled.

"Kagome...?" Misuki stepped forward as she watched her daughter's eyes open, the ice blue shining in her eyes as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

His clawed hand graced her face as he smiled, the intense pain gone from her eyes as she began to slowly breathe normally...

Kagome laid her head against the soft pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the contractions still but nothing compared to the torture she had felt before.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome tightened her grip on his sleeve as she spoke.

"What's going on outside?"

Sesshomaru pulled back from her as he spoke, her eyes on him.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. Just focus on our pup, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

-oOo-

Mariana continued to dodge the Tetsusaiga's attacks and kicked Inuyasha's hand, knocking the sword out of his hands.

He then attacked her with his claws as Kikyo watched and laughed.

Mariana jumped back from Inuyasha and hit a tree. 'I can't keep this up. I'm getting too tired. Plus...'

Mariana thought and rubbed her belly, worried about her little one.

She saw Inuyasha at the last second and he scratched his claws across her cheek. Mariana cried out and fell on the ground as Kikyo laughed maniacally.

"So, how does it feel to be attacked by one you love so much, you demon slut!? Inuyasha, finish her off!" Kikyo commanded.

"Don't you think we've played this game long enough?" Mariana asked.

"No way! My game is so much fun!" Kikyo said and laughed loudly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Mariana said.

"Who else could you possibly be talking to!?" Kikyo demanded.

Mariana smirked as she saw a flash of red go across Kikyo and then Kikyo's chest began bleeding.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed. "Gross. Even your blood smells putrid. It'll take weeks to get the smell out."

Inuyasha said and shook some of her blood from his claws.

"What!? How!?" Kikyo demanded.

"Oh, come on, Kikyo. My father was Naraku for Kami's sake. Give me some credit. You don't think I know a few spells to prevent mind control?" Mariana smirked as she put her arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You bitch!" Kikyo exclaimed.

-oOo-

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand again as she breathed through another contraction, her eyes opening as a loud knock echoed on the door.

Kiran quickly answered it and turned into the room.

"Sesshomaru, the healer is here."

he nodded without looking up from his mate's face.

Kagome looked up. "Healer?" she asked.

"Another doctor." he spoke softly.

Kagome nodded as she spoke.

"Where is Mariana?"

Sesshomaru turned as the old woman came into the room, a smile on her face as she placed her large bag down.

Kagome watched as the woman bowed down slowly.

"My name is Hirio. It is an honor, my lady."

Kagome nodded as she leaned back against the pillows behind her.

Sesshomaru spoke as he ran his hand on Kagome's arm.

"Kikyo arrived this morning. Mariana and Inuyasha are handling her."

Kagome had already known that the dead miko was present. Her senses started going crazy the moment she woke up.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began to whimper again.

Her contractions were building up.

He turned to the healer as he spoke.

"How progressed is she?" he asked.

The healer smiled as she lifted her bag motioning for the large table to be brought forward.

she began to unload her medical equipment, everything sealed as she began to put a pair of white gloves on.

Sesshomaru watched as she pulled a white sheet over Kagome's body as she smiled.

"Alright my lady...may I call you Kagome?" she asked.

"How dare you call her by her na-" Kiran growled.

"O-okay" Kagome interrupted.

the healer nodded as she began to speak.

"Okay Kagome, can you please lay flat on your back for me? I just want to check and see how close we are to seeing that little pup of yours." she smiled.

Kagome nodded as she looked up to Sesshomaru, the large demon helping her turn as he moved the pillows from her back so she now laid flat on the bed. Sesshomaru took her hand as the healer moved the sheet on top of her knees.

She was scared and he knew it.

Hirio smiled as she turned to the table quickly dabbing something on her hands before she began to check the woman in front of her, everyone waiting patiently to see how long it would be now.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the uncomfortable sensation.

Sesshomaru watched her for any signs that she was hurting.

Kagome took a deep breath as Hirio pulled from her, her small hand laying against her swollen stomach as she waited.

Hirio removed her gloves as she smiled.

"Okay sweetie, you are complete! It's time to meet that little pup!"

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, tears in her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Hirio smiled as she turned to her bag and began to prepare Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up as he gently sat behind her, letting her rest against his chest as he watched the healer take a seat on the bed.

"Alright my lord. Your job is to comfort her and make sure she keeps breathing deeply, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded as the woman looked down to Kagome. "Alright sweetie. When you feel that contraction I want you to push, okay?"

Kagome nodded as she took Sesshomaru's hand, her body beginning to shake as the contraction started.

She leaned forward, pushing down.

"Good girl! Keep pushing!" Hirio coached her.

"5..4..3..2..1...Okay. Now breathe, in and out."

Kagome leaned her head back as she tried to breathe deeply. Another contraction started as she bared down again.

This time she could feel an intense aura around her.

"Sesshomaru..." she cried holding his hand tighter as the aura moved through her.

"It's okay baby. It's the pup. It is calling to you." he answered.

She laid her head back as she breathed again before baring down a third time.

"That's it, Kagome! Here they come!" Hirio squealed.

Sesshomaru began to purr into her, calming their pup as it entered the world.

Kagome cried out as she bared down for the forth time, her eyes widening as a cry roared out.

She laid back against Sesshomaru's chest as the flood gates opened and she began to cry.

The pup's cry rang out for everyone in the castle to hear that the western heir had been born.

Sesshomaru kissed her as he wiped his own face.

Hirio quickly placed the child in Kagome's arms. Kagome stared down at her little baby for the first time and she leaned down kissing the baby's forehead. Misuki stood by the bed, her eyes filled with tears as she watched the intimate moment.

"Oh my god. So cute."

Kiran stepped forward as she wiped her face. "Congratulations, my son."

she bowed low as she spoke.

Hirio smiled as she looked at the couple before her.

-oOo-

Mariana smirked as Kikyo coughed up blood.

"You should never have underestimated me, Kikyo. It's like I told you all those years ago, I will not let you hurt Inuyasha ever again. You have hurt him enough." She said. Kikyo growled and notched an arrow in her bow and Mariana threw one of her fans and the fans cut through the arrow, the bow and it got stuck in Kikyo's neck.

"Spirits of Heaven, spirits of Hell, listen to my voice and heed my spell. This body made of ash and clay, on this plane it shall not stay. Release the souls within, slow the fake heartbeat in that chest. Let these spirits be put to rest." Mariana chanted and Kikyo's body glowed then her soul collectors disappeared as the souls from Kikyo's body began to leave it. Kikyo laid on the ground, bloody and broken, as the souls of young maidens she collected over the years dispersed and laid at peace. Kikyo was still breathing, but her breaths were labored and harsh.

"How is she still alive?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Because there is one final soul to be released." Mariana said.

Finally, the last soul Mariana mentioned rose out of Kikyo and flew into the castle, through the window to Sesshomaru and Kagome's room.

-oOo-

Kagome was staring at her child when she noticed a bright light flying at her. The light entered her body and she felt whole once more.

"What in Kami's name was that?" Kiran asked.

Kagome smiled as the warmth filled her.

"The other half of my soul. Lost to me long ago." She said. 'Thank you, Mariana.' Kagome sent a silent thank you to her friend.

-oOo-

"Was that the half of Kagome's soul used to resurrect Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"That it was. Now, I do believe that is our niece or nephew crying up there. Come on. Let's go see."

Mariana said and held his hand.

She picked up her fan from the pile of ash where Kikyo's body had been as they walked into the castle.

Kikyo's threat had been erased.

Naraku was defeated long ago by the new queen of the Western Lands.

The danger is over.

Or is it?

Please review!

The amazing cover photo is by the awesome Sugar0o!


	39. tensaiga's wish

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Inuyasha was pacing around in circles, his entire being shaking.

Sesshomaru watched his brother walk from one side of the room to the other, over and over again.

He stood.

"Inuyasha stop. You're going to make it worse."

The Hanyou looked up from the marble floor as his brother walked to him.

"Breathe. You need to calm down. You will make her nervous if she sees you pacing like this." Sesshomaru placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright."

Inuyasha nodded.

The pup was about 3 weeks early. He was so nervous that something would go wrong.

Mariana laid on her back as the healer began to assist how quickly her labor was progressing.

She had sent Inuyasha out for a moment because he was pacing continuously, so she sent him to get his brother.

Though she wished her friend could be by her side during this, she knew there was no way Kagome could come, having just given birth herself. It would not be safe for her to move around too much.

She took a deep breath as the healer pulled from her, popping her gloves off as she smiled.

"Okay sweetie, you are about 8 and a half. Still got a bit to go but it seems that this little one is wanting to come tonight."

She watched as the healer turned to the door.

"Why don't we get daddy in here and we will talk about our options?"

Mariana got very nervous as the word "options" left the woman's mouth, but she nodded watching the healer opened the door and allow Inuyasha in.

He quickly walked to her, taking her hand as the healer began to speak.

"The pup's aura is strong, but it seems she is wanting to come earlier then expected. I'm going to be honest with you, this can go either way. If she is strong enough she may have no problems...or she may need a little help."

Inuyasha could feel the worry flowing off of his little mate, her grip tightening around his large hand as she listened.

"I suggest that you remain in the bed. We don't really want to encourage her to come quickly, but because your water did break..she will need to be delivered within 24 hours."

Mariana nodded. She was a doctor, she knew all of the risks. She was petrified to think her baby would have trouble.

"Because of the breed of your baby, I am not entirely sure of what the proper length for this type of pregnancy is. I know for a snow demon it is about 6 months, but for an inu, it is only 3..but a human is about 9 to 10. This will be a first for me." she spoke honestly intertwining her fingers.

The healer turned, looking at Mariana as she spoke.

"We will allow your body to just do what it needs. The pup will come on its own. I suggest you rest and try and stay in bed as much as possible. I will be right outside in case you need anything."

Mariana and Inuyasha nodded as they watched the woman leave. They were alone.

Inuyasha looked down as he watched her place her hand over her swollen stomach.

He could feel her fear.

Mariana looked up as Inuyasha sat on the bed beside her.

"It's going to be alright." he began. "She will be perfect."

He watched as her ice blue eyes began to glisten.

Inuyasha took her into his large arms as he purred, trying to push her nervousness away.

-o0o-

Kagome sat in the large bed, smiling as she looked down to the small baby in her arms.

Kimiko was currently nursing from her mother. Little thing was a pig, but Kagome didn't mind.

Her eyes flowed around the large room.

Sesshomaru had not returned since Inuyasha came to the door.

She was nervous for her friend.

She knew that the baby was early. She only prayed that everything would go smoothly.

She looked down to her little baby as the worrying thoughts brought tears to her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood outside of the room as he listened to the healer speak to his brother.

He could feel the pup's aura.. she was strong but not ready to be born.

Sesshomaru knew that she had probably gone into labor because of the fight with Kikyo. He suddenly felt very responsible for the whole thing.

He would do everything in his power to ensure his niece would survive.

-oOo-

Mariana laid on her side as her contractions began to build again.

She had a very good pain tolerance, but this shit hurt.

She focused on her breathing and not on the fact that her little baby was going to be born early.

She looked up as Inuyasha wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You are doing great, baby." he spoke.

He watched as she breathed through another contraction.

Once it had passed, she gripped his hand as she spoke.

"Yasha..im so worried. What if she isn't o-"

"Don't think about that Mariana. Focus on the fact that she will be here soon." he interrupted.

Her eyes bean to glisten as she spoke again.

"but Yasha.. my powers haven't..." she paused as another contraction hit her, this one much more painful than the last. She whimpered a bit as she tried to breathe through it.  
"Breathe through it baby." he spoke quietly, rubbing her back.

Then, the feeling of intense pressure began to flow through her.

Mariana looked up to Inuyasha.

"Yasha..get the healer." she whimpered.

He looked at her with a confused face as she spoke again.

" I...need to push." she whimpered as the contraction rolled through her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ran from her to the lair door.

Mariana began to breathe slowly and deeply as her body began to push on its own...her clawed fingers ripping into the sheets below her as the pain began to intensify.

She was very thankful as her mate returned to her. She took his hand as the healer ran into the room.

She quickly took her place at the bottom of the bed, flipping the sheets over Mariana's shaking legs.

Her eyes widened as she looked up to the woman before her.

"Lay on your back sweetie! This baby is coming now!"

Inuyasha helped her lay on her back quickly, her body trembling as her contractions began to roll without stopping.

Inuyasha held her hand tightly as he watched the healer turn to another servant.

She spoke quietly before turning to Mariana.

"Okay, when you feel that contraction, I want you to push. Ready?"

Mariana nodded as she bared down, her body shaking as she pushed.

" . Good, now breathe and push!"

Inuyasha helped her bare down as she cried out, the pain pulsing in her.

She tried not to focus on the fact that she didn't feel her baby's aura anymore.

"Good Girl, Two more like that and you will have your little pup! And PUSH!"

Mariana bared down again as she felt her body push the baby from her. She slayed back taking a deep breath. She waited for her baby's cry.

She waited.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead as he soothed her. He watched the healer wrapped their small pup in a large towel. She began to rub the baby's back.

Mariana opened her eyes as she realized that something was wrong.

"W-Why isn't she crying?" she asked with a trembling voice.  
her eyes flowing to the demoness.

The healer slowed her rubbing movement as she looked up to the tear filled eyes of the woman before her.  
''I am so sorry."

Inuyasha's heart sank as he watched the healer.

"Give her to me!" Mariana cried.

She raised her hands as the healer placed her baby's lifeless body into her arms. She almost lost it as she reached out with shaking fingers as she touched the baby's sliver hair.

She took a deep breath as she called forward her powers.

Inuyasha watched as her fingers slightly began to glow..then the light faded.

"NO!"' she cried trying again but her powers had not regenerated.

She couldn't save her.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." she began to mumble, the tears falling from her face as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, tears falling from his eyes as he held her.

The healer quietly excused herself as she would let them have privacy. She opened the door quickly, her eyes on the demon lord that stood on the other side. She didn't even look at him as she passed.

Sesshomaru watched, with wide eyes, the scene before him.

He hadn't heard the pup cry..or felt her aura.

He knew what had happened.

Inuysha looked up to his brother, his eyes widening.

"PLEASE!"' he shouted.

-oOo-

Kagome was laying in the large bed. It had been a few hours now..she was worried.

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. She knew Sesshomaru would come to her when everything was over.

Her eyes shot open as a powerful surge of energy pulsed around her.

She sat up, her eyes on the large sword sitting on the mantle...Tensaiga.

"Oh no..." her eyes filled with tears as the sword pulsed again.

It was searching for its master. There was a life it needed to restore.

She turned as the large doors to their room were pushed open. Their eyes met and she knew what was happening.

Sesshomaru pulled from his mate's blue eyes to the pulsing sword.

He quickly pulled the sword from the mantel.

He turned to Kagome, her hand covering her mouth as she watched him.

He nodded.

He quickly made his way to his brother's room.

Mariana looked up as Sesshomaru walked through the door, a powerful sensation shaking her as he pulled the sword from its sheath.

She didn't understand.

Inuyasha turned to her.

"Let me have her." he spoke gently.

Mariana tightened her grip on the small baby in her arms. What was happening?

"Quickly, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Everything will be okay baby. Sesshomaru is going to save her. ''

Mariana still did not understand but releases her grip on the pup in her arms allowing Inuyasha to take the pup from her.

She watched as he gently laid the baby on the bed, Sesshomaru stepping in his place as he backed away.

Inuyasha returned to Mariana as she kept her eyes glued to the sword above her baby's body.

Sesshomaru lifted the pulsing Tensaiga.

It had been so long since the sword was held by its master.

Sesshomaru's eyes faded red as the underworld demons came into view.

He swung.

Mariana cried out as she closed her eyes as the sword swung down.

The sound of energy crackling was heard through the room, the bright light fading.

Sesshomaru replaced the Tensaiga into its sheath at he looked down to the small pup.

The room was silent.

Sesshomaru pushed his aura out as he growled loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Mariana watched him with wide eyes, his emotionless face turning into a smile as he looked to her.

Mariana looked down as a small cry began to ring out.

Her eyes filled with tears as the small pup began to scream, her little fist moving against the satin towel she was wrapped in.

Sesshomaru lifted the small pup into his arms as he gently placed her into her mother's reached out ones.

He smiled as she watched his brother and his mate cuddle their new baby.

"You were right, Inuyasha. She's a beautiful baby girl." Mariana said with a small laugh as she cried.

He began to turn as Inuyasha spoke.

"'Thank you Sesshomaru." he spoke wiping the still falling tears from his face.

Sesshomaru nodded.

He left the room swiftly. Today had been a ridiculously long day, and now all he wanted to do was hold his own mate and pup.

Mariana looked down to the small baby in her arms, the sound of the pup's cries were music to her ears.

"Hello, my Little Luna Rose." she purred, running her fingers against the small white puppy ears on the top of Luna's head.

The pup quieted down as she looked up with blue eyes. She blinked for a moment before she began to nuzzle against Mariana's chest.

Inuyasha smiled down at his little family. He watched as Mariana began to nurse his daughter.

HIS daughter...

"I love you baby." he purred.

Mariana looked up as she smiled, happy tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too Yasha."

Pride filled him as he kissed Mariana's forehead gently.

–oOo-

"The pup will be just fine." Sesshomaru spoke as he laid in the large bed.

Kagome nodded as she laid slowly next to him.

" How are they? " she asked

Sesshomaru gently pulled her into his large arms as he held her close.

"They are as we are..Happy and in love." he purred as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled as she nuzzled her face against his chest.  
"I love you Sesshomaru."'' she whispered as sleep took her.

"And I love you my mate." he purred, tightening his arms around her small form.

His eyes flowed over to the bassinet. He could hear the sound of his little pup's snoring.

He smirked.

Finally it seemed everything had fallen into place.

He had the family he had always truly wanted.

He smiled to himself as he kissed her forehead once more.

-oOo-

"What was that thing Sesshomaru did?" Mariana asked.

"Have you heard of the three great swords of Inu No Taisho?"

Mariana shook her head no.

Inuyasha smiled. "Tetsusaiga of Earth can kill 1,000 demons to protect the lives of men. So'unga of Hell can recall 1,000 souls from the Netherworld." He said.

"And the third?" Mariana asked.

"The Tensaiga of Heaven can save 1,000 human lives from death. That's the sword Sesshomaru had. With the power of Tensaiga, my brother saved our precious girl." Inuyasha said as he gently rubbed Luna's head.

Mariana gasped as new tears formed in her eyes.

She had known of the hate between the two long ago.

Sesshomaru did that kind for his brother that he seemed to hate for so many years?

Mariana smiled and kissed Luna's forehead

. She would have to thank Sesshomaru as soon as possible.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Mariana's cheek. "I told you everything would be okay, baby."

Mariana laughed. "So you did." Mariana kissed her mate's lips as their daughter giggled in her arms.

Everything was perfect.

please review!


	40. the way home

I would like to thank my amazing beta Rosekurma4ever!

You have been amazing!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Going Home.

Kagome sat in a large leather chair, in her arms the sleeping Kimiko.

She smiled as she ran her clawed hand against the moon kissed skin of her small daughter.

She looked down to her little hand wrapped around her finger.

Kagome looked out into the night, the large window open as the cool breeze blew in the crisp winter air.

She would miss the quite nights of the western palace.

They were leaving tomorrow, heading back to Tokyo. She smiled as she tightened the white pelt around herself.

She was happy to finally be returning home. They had a very adventurous 6 months..she was looking forward to the quiet nights at home with her little family.

Sesshomaru looked up from his large desk.

He was finishing a few things before they left in the morning.

He golden eyes flowing to the silver haired woman before him.

He smiled watching as she caressed their daughter's cheeks.

She was humming quietly.

Kagome smiled, leaning down as she place a small kiss on her daughter's face. Sesshomaru watched as she stood pulling the large white pelt with her as she walked to the small bassinet beside their large bed.

He watched as she gently laid their pup down, before laying down in the large bed.

She had been quiet this night. It was unusual for her.

He stood.

Kagome jumped as she felt Sesshomaru's large arms wrap around her. He pulled her against his chest as he spoke.

"My mate." he purred into her neck.

Kagome melted into his touch as she nuzzled into his arms.

"You are quiet tonight." he spoke kissing her shoulder.

Kagome turned to face him, her blue eyes finding his golden ones.

She smiled.

"Just thinking about my life, and how amazing you have made it." she blushed.

Sesshomaru purred as he pulled her closer, his strong arms holding her against his chest as he spoke.

"It is you who have made my life amazing Kagome.." he spoke gently

Kagome smiled as she close her eyes, her hand sliding against his hard chest.

"I love you." she whispered.

He tightened his grip around her.

"I love you too my lady." The demon lord closed his eyes as he released his aura to flow to the small pup, his daughter purring as she snuggled the small white pelt of her fathers.

-oOo-

Inuyasha smiled as he watched the small smile on his niece's face.

Kimiko was currently laying in her mother's arms. She was wrapped loosely in a pink blanket, The matching hat on her head covering her raven hair and pointed ears.

Kagome smiled as she watched her daughters eyes light up as the hanyou before her made funny faces.

"She is too funny." he smirked, standing straight as he spoke.

"Well, when she has something like you to look at, Inuyasha, she cant help but laugh." Sesshomaru smirked as he took another sip from his black coffee.

Kagome shot him an angry large as she shook her head.

Sesshomaru stood smiling at her.

They were currently waiting for their belongings to be loaded up on the large two headed dragon.

They were going home today.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru walked behind her, his large arm snaking around her as he nuzzled her neck gently purring.

He couldn't wait to be in his home again, away from the bowing servants and alone with his little family.

Kagome smiled as the blush rose to her cheeks.

Inuyasha turned as Mariana came into the large office, in her arms, she held Luna. The small pup was swaddled in a dark purple blanket, a black hat covering her small ears and silver hair. She was asleep.

Mariana smiled as Inuyasha moved to her, his large hand running gently over Luna's small head.

He looked up into his mate's eyes as he spoke.

"Ready to get going?" he asked.

Mariana smiled wider as she nodded.

"So ready." she spoke, her eyes flowing to Kagome.

"How are you doing with the changes?" she spoke, looking at the large braid of silver hair and pointed ears of her friend.

Kagome smirked as she turned to her mother, gently handing Kimiko to her as she turned again.

"Not as bad as you would have thought."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began to pull on a mobile wrap, something she insisted she needed..

He watched as she quickly tied the large wrap around herself before turning to her mother.

Misuki smiled as she kissed Kimiko's little nose before handing her to her mother.

Kagome quickly adjusted the wrap as she placed her small baby comfortably against her chest, readjusting the wrap once more before she was satisfied with it.

She smiled, looking to Sesshomaru.

"My jacket please." she spoke softly.

The demon lord raised his eyebrow before lifting the large jacket from the chair beside him.

Mariana watched as he quickly pulled the jacket over Kagome's shoulder. It was the same one she had worn on their journey here.

It was very loose on her but as she zipped it up and saw the jacket cover the small baby in front of her chest. She smiled.

Kagome smiled feeling accomplished she turned to Mariana.

"I got you a wrap too in case you wanted to wear Luna in it for the trip."

Mariana smiled as she spoke.

"Oh yes please." she watched as Kagome turned to the backpack beside Sesshomaru. She quickly pulled the wrap from its box.

Hers was a dark blue. It had small white stars all over it. She smiled turning to Inuyasha ans she placed Luna in her father's arms.

She turned quickly allowing Kagome to wrap her.

Once she finished she explained how to put Luna in the wrap securely.

Mariana smiled as she adjusted the wrap around her daughter.

Sesshomaru turned as his mother walked in, her head bowed for a moment as she spoke.

"Everything is packed my son."

He nodded to the small group. "It's time."

-oOo-

Sesshomaru gave the large saddle a final good tug ensuring that it was tightly secured. The last thing he needed was for his mother in law to fall off the dragon.

He would never hear the end of it.

He looked up as AhUn began to purr, his eyes finding his small mate gently stroking the two heads. He smiled, as a memory of his little Rin hit him.

Her missing tooth smile as she petted the large dragon, waiting for him to return from another patrol.

He hadn't thought of his ward in a long time..

"My lord.'' Sesshomaru turned as a female servant handed him the small marble box.

Kagome watched him as he turned.

He opened the box lifting two small silver bracelets. He handed the box back to the servant who bowed low before leaving.

He smiled, walking up to Kagome.

"I had these made. They will conceal their demon features." He spoke, placing the small bracelet on his daughter's tiny wrist. Her ears began to round and her markings faded.

Kagome smiled, running her finger against the tiny bracelet. There was a small moon pendant hanging from it.

Mariana smiled as the large demon lord walked to her. She watched as he clipped the small bracelet on his niece's also small wrist, the white being chased form her hair by red, her pointed ears rounding.

Inuyasha smiled as he spoke.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to the stair case. His mother stood, she bowed slowly to him.

Kagome watched. Though their relationship was an odd one, she knew they both enjoyed it.

She slowly walked up to her large mate, her small hand sliding into his large one. He looked down and smiled.

Kagome looked up to his mother.

"It was wonderful getting to meet you." she smiled.

Kiran bowed again, this time to the new Lady of the West.

"Will we see you for Christmas?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked up to his mother.

She smiled. "That would be lovely."

Kagome nodded as she followed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha helped Misuki on the dragon's back. She smiled, gripping the reigns tightly as she tuned to Sesshomaru.

He smiled.

"Ready?" he asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru turned, lifting Kagome into his arms.

"I can walk." She whispered.

The demon lord smirked as he looked down at her.

"I am aware."

Mariana watched as the large orb of energy began to build under his feet. He turned to Inuyasha.

"Keep close." He spoke before he shot into the air.

Misuki squealed as the dragon followed its master into the clouds.

"I have got to learn how to do that." Mariana laughed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, maybe you wont be such a show off." he smirked, taking her hand as they sped up to to follow the demon lord and dragon.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru moved higher into the sky as the mountains passed them. They would be at the airport soon.

He looked down for a moment as he watched Kagome tighten her arms around their small pup against her chest. She smiled.

He looked down to the hanyou and ice demon following under them.

"Sesshomaru.." her voice was soft as it hit his ears.

He looked into her blue eyes. "Yes, my love?"

"When we return home...what will we be doing? She asked.

The demon lord smirked looking up as he moved higher, avoiding another mountain peek.

"This Sesshomaru will return to work. Hopefully, my CEO hasn't made a mess of things."

she nodded.

"And what about us?" she spoke.

He smiled looking down at her.

"Well I am in need of a new secretary. The last one seems to have gone off the deep end." he teased.

Kagome laughed.

"Yeah..seems to." she smirked.

"Geez slow down!" Inuyasha huffed.

Mariana smiled, speeding up a bit as she passed the hanyou.

"What's wrong, Yasha? Getting slow in your old age?" she teased.

Inuyasha growled at her. She smirked, sticking her tongue at him.

"You keep teasing me, woman, and you are going end up pregnant again real soon." he threatened.

Mariana blushed as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah?" she smirked blowing a kiss at him as she sped up again.

The hanyou smirked speeding up as he ran beside her now.

"Yep. Real soon." he promised.

"Horny dog." she laughed.

-oOo-

Kagome tightened her grip on Kimiko as Sesshomaru began to descend, his large black boot sliding in the snow as he stilled. Once he had come to a complete stop, he looked down at her. She smiled as he placed her on her feet, his arms never leave her waist.

She turned as Ah Un gracefully landed beside them.

Misuki quickly removing herself from the large dragon. Thankfully, she would not have to do that again for a while.

Ah Un began to rub his nose into the snow looking for any strands of grass.

Sesshomaru turned as Inuyasha and Mariana came through the clearing.

Mariana waved as Inuyasha leaned against a tree breathing heavily. He pointed to Kagome.

"Don't..you..ever..say.." Deep breath. "...that..I..was..a" Deep breath. "..slave driver again." He huffed, taking a sip from his Thermos.

Kagome laughed as she looked up to Sesshomaru. He moved from her as he began to pull some of the luggage from the dragon's back.

Ah Un shaking his body at the loss of the weight. He continued to eat the frozen grass.

Kagome smiled as she turned to Mariana.

"I guess we should go human now huh?" she joked.

Mariana laughed, nodding.

Kagome eyes went a slight pink as she began to return her human features.

Misuki watched as her daughter's raven hair chased away her silver. She smiled.

Mariana followed, the red returning to her hair as she turned to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lifted their luggage into his arms as he turned to Inuyasha.

The hanyou was still breathing hard as he spoke.

"Come now, Inuyasha. I would have thought your stamina would have been considering how many years you spent running from demons." he smirked.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother.

"Smart ass." he hissed.

Kagome shook her head as she followed the demon lord to the airport, the small group following.

Kagome slowly began to remove her jacket, and Kimiko began to rub her eyes.

Misuki smiled watching her daughter remove the wrap from her body. She slowly handed her daughter to her mother. Misuki smiled, taking the stretching newborn into her arms.

Kagome smiled as she rolled the wrap back up, placing it into the bag beside her.

She turned, taking her daughter back.

Kimiko smiled as she stretched again.

"Hello, my little sweet pea." Kagome smiled as he kissed her daughter forehead.

She turned to Mariana who was currently nursing Luna. She smiled.

Sesshomaru turned from the counter. He looked up to the small group.

Kagome smiled as he quickly walked over.

"My plane will be arriving in about 10 minutes. Once they refuel, we can get on."

Kagome nodded as she looked down to the small baby in her arms.

"We are going home." she spoke.

Once on the plane, it seemed like everyone decided to rest.

Mariana and Inuyasha snuggled up on one sofa, in her arms little Luna. slept,

Misuki was curled up in a large chair, she was snoring.

Sesshomaru smiled, looking down to his small mate beside him.

Kagome was humming gently to Kimiko. The small baby was currently vigorously nursing from her mother's breast, her fingers gripping her bothers as she closed her eyes.

He purred, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders. She smiled looking up.

"Soon, we will be home." he spoke kissing her forehead.

Kagome nodded.

"We have so much to do though." she laughed.

Sesshomaru looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Kagome smiled looking down to kimiko as she began to snore.

"We don't have anything ready for her at home."

Sesshomaru nodded, she was right. They really didn't. He watched as Kagome laid kimiko in the small car seat before her, something Sesshomaru had thought of.

Sesshomaru smiled moving from her as he pulled his tablet from his bag. He quickly pulled up a website before turning to her.

"Here." he handed it to her. She took it looking at the website. It was BabyRUs.

"Order whatever you think she will need." he spoke, lifting his book from the table again.

She smiled, snuggling up to him as she began to look through the website.

So many possibilities! She laughed to herself.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead as he returned to his book.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Kimiko was currently laying on her back. It was diaper time.

The small baby was staring with big eyes at Sesshomaru, the large demon lord had leaned down and was talking to her. It wasn't something Kagome could understand, but Kimiko understood him perfectly. She was all smiles.

Her daughter's eyes lit up as she listened to her father. Sesshomaru smiled, running his thumb on her cheek, being careful of his claws. He looked up to Kagome. She smiled as she pulled a fresh set of clothes onto her daughter.

The plane had landed, and they wanted to freshen up diapers and clothes before the trip home.

Mariana stood holding Luna up close as she spoke.

"Well, this has been an eventful vacation, you guys. Might I suggest a beach next time?" She joked.

Kagome laughed as she lifted Kimiko against her. Sesshomaru turned lifting their bags as he stood.

"I agree." Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to his mate as he placed Kimiko's hat on, her mother pulling the blanket tightly around her.

It was time to go home.

Misuki smiled, stretching as she grabbed her small bag. It had been an eventful vacation but she missed her Sota and her father.

Inuyasha placed his arm around Mariana as he guided her down the planes steps and into the presses flashing lights.

Misuki stood wide eyed as she realized there were photographers out side.

Sesshomaru smirked as he guided his small family from the plane. Kagome covered her daughter's face up as the wind picked up. Sesshomaru swiftly walked them to the large limousine.

Once inside, he looked over to Kagome. She smiled up at him.

The ride home was quiet. Everyone was so happy to be getting home.

First to drop off was Misuki. She smiled as the shrine's steps came into view.

It was quick goodbyes as Misuki made Kagome promise they would come to dinner soon. Of course they couldn't say no.

Sesshomaru looked out the window as they entered the business sections. He rolled the window down as he eyed one of his large buildings.

"It's still in one piece?" Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down.

Kagome smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. He touched her face gently with his hand.

Mariana smiled as she looked up to Inuyasha.

They were next to be dropped off.

After a while, they came to a stop in front of a large set of gates.

Once a code was entered, the gates opened and they drove into the large home's courtyard.

Sesshomaru stepped out as he held his hand for Mariana. She took his hand and stepped out, Luna in her arms. She smiled.

He released her as Inuyasha stepped out. He turned as two male servants began to remove their luggage.

He smiled, taking Luna from Mariana as she leaned over and spoke to Kagome.

Kagome smiled from inside of the limo. She was nursing Kimiko.

"Thank you for everything, Mariana." she spoke.

Mariana smiled. "Love you girl. Be safe!" she spoke.

Mariana stepped back, her red eyes looking up into Sesshomaru's golden ones.

He nodded to her. She smiled, then she hugged him.

Her arms tightened around his large chest.

The demon lord's eyes widened as the female embraced him.

Then she spoke,

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done.." She was crying. "For saving Luna.." her grip tightened.

Sesshomaru looked down to the small woman embracing him. He gently hugged her back before releasing her. She took a step back, wiping her tear stained face.

She turned, taking Luna from Inuyasha, kissing her daughter's head as the memories of her birth filled her again.

Inuyasha stepped forward.

"I know we haven't always gotten along, but this was nice." Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"It was..but Inuyasha?" he began. The hanyou looked up to him. "Yeah?"

"I'm not hugging you." the demon smirked. Inuyasha laughed.

"Bastard." he spoke as they shook hands. "Halfbreed." Sesshomaru responded.

The brothers parted as Inuyasha brought Mariana into her new home.

Sesshomaru joined Kagome, his arms snaking around her as he held her close, the limousine leaving the hidden courtyard as they began to travel home.

Sesshomaru looked down to his mate and pup.

"I love you, Kagome." he purred taking her chin with his hand, their lips pressing against the others as he kissed her.

She smiled as they parted.

"I love you to Sesshomaru..forever." she spoke their lips touching again as he purred against her own.

They both had each other. They were in love. They were happy.

The demon lord had finally found his lady, the hanyou had found his miko, the ice angel got her wish, and the girl from the future had finally fallen in love. Even though her love was created on secrets, it was the purest love one could have.

They struggled. They survived. They loved.

The end.

A/N : I would like to thank everyone who has supported me and this story! It is your awesome support that has made this story so awesome!

Please review!


End file.
